Dolor eterno
by Marry's
Summary: Alguien persigue a Bella y ella vuelve con su padre a Forks creyendo que asi podra escapar de su pasado. Pero Anaiz solo quiere matarla despues de haberse enterado que Bella le ha quitado al gran amor de su vida: Edward.
1. Uno: Alice Cullen

Dolor eterno.

**Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

Capitulo uno: Alice Cullen

Estrujo sus manos blancas y sudorosas sobre la blusa color cielo que se cernía a su cuerpo.

Su padre giro la cabeza con la ceja alzada ante el extraño comportamiento de Bella. Ella no era una chica que usualmente se pusiera nerviosa, y si asi lo fuera, lo disimulaba muy bien. Cosa que no se le estaba dando muy bien en aquellos momentos.

Sus manos se retorcían, la respiración estaba comenzando a agitarse y el rostro cambiaba de un mohín de severo disgusto, a uno de profundo pánico.

-"Les encantaras Bella, no te preocupes"- murmuro su padre sin dejar de mirar la autopista.

Sonrió pasivamente; Su primer día de clases y no era que eso la asustara.

La gente que asistía allí si. Sus antiguas amistades en Phoenix le habían dicho que la gente que asistía a esos tipos de institutos solían ser extremadamente rústicos o demasiado amanerados. Y sin quererlo, habían conseguido infundirle un pánico incomparable.

-"Déjame aquí papá. Podré caminar lo que queda"- susurro quedamente y su padre se detuvo a mirarla. En sus ojos brillaba la determinación y no pudo mas que asentir colocando dinero en su mano para el almuerzo

La muchacha bajo del auto a tropiezos temiendo estropear sus jeans recién lavados.

Normalmente era imposible que se bajara de un automóvil sin tropezar o bajar una escalera rodando. Aquel día puso especial empeño desde que se levanto para no

Cometer ningún error.

Levanto el rostro en dirección al cielo; Sus ojos chocolates se cerraron rapidamente cuando sintió una minúscula gota de agua caer sobre sus parpados.

Cerró su chaqueta impermeable fuertemente y tomo la drástica decisión de correr las pocas cuadras que quedaban para llegar al instituto rogando que la lluvia no se desquitara con su cabello momentáneamente alisado.

Al llevar poco más de una cuadra maldijo ser tan pésima deportista y tener malas notas en los maratones.

Paró y apoyo sus manos en las rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento. La lluvia callo sobre ella como un frió balde de agua mojando completamente su rostro, jeans, y cabello.

Camino lentamente hacia su instituto para el cual, quedaban cuatro cuadras.

Después de todo, ya estaba mojada, no podía empeorar.

Un flamante volvo plateado paso por su lado, mojando el costado derecho de sus ropajes y su bolsón de colegio.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños caminando lentamente mientras lanzaba una serie de calumnias dirigidas a los habitantes del automóvil.

El mismo volvo plateado retrocedió sobre sus pasos situándose al lado de Bella. Esta hizo caso omiso y continuo caminando con la mirada en el lejano instituto del cual se divisaban unas malformadas puntas. El automóvil comenzó a seguirla.

-"Edward, eres un insensible. Esta empapada"- Se escucho una voz femenina dentro del auto.

-"Acelera Edward, nosotros no hacemos caridad"-sentencio rudamente la voz de otra mujer.

-"Pero, ¡La vi! ¡Juro que es ella!"- grito estridentemente la primera voz. La puerta de atrás cercana a ella se abrió de par en par.

Una muchacha pálida, de ojos dorados y cabello irremediablemente alborotado irrumpió en la acera. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero al estilo de los 70s, y botas de cuero la miraba sonriente. Era realmente hermosa, había que admitirlo.

-"Disculpa"- su voz era dulce y melódica- "Soy Alice Cullen. Mi hermano a pasado a mojarte"- su mirada se dirigió a las ropas empapadas de Bella.

-"No importa, estoy acostumbrada"- sonrió Bella sintiendo que sus disculpas eran sinceras- Isabella Swan.

-Genial, sabes, ¿Caminamos juntas?- extendió su mano abriendo un paraguas color celeste.

Bella lo pensó un instante; Era extraño que alguien se acercara a disculparse, pero no tenía paraguas, y la muchacha parecía simpática.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-"¿Eres nueva?, no te e visto en el instituto"- murmuro Alice sonriendo. Bella quedo un instante impactado con la blanquees de los dientes de la muchacha.

-"Si, antes era de Phoenix"- agrego cuando hubo salido de su ligero trance.

Una bocina a sus espaldas hizo que ambas voltearan al volvo plateado.

-"No seas niña Alice"- grito una voz masculina desde adentro- "Súbanse".

-"Son mis hermanos"- murmuro Alice y indico a Bella para que subiera.

Esta vez no se detuvo a pensarlo, la lluvia se había convertido en un alubión.

El interior del auto era helado y pudo divisar a cuatro personas dentro que la dejaron pasmada.

-"El es Emmett" - dijo Alice apuntando al muchacho que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Era grande y musculoso de cabello frisado y ojos dorados. Esplendorosamente atractivo. Emmett sonrió amablemente- "Ella es Rosalie"- una muchacha rubia agito su cabello rubio platinado y volteo a mirarla, parecía una modelo-

"El es Jasper" - el muchacho que iba sentado junto Alice, tenia la vista clavada en el suelo y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Sus brazos eran musculosos, sin llegar al extremo- "O y el es Edward, el que te empapo"- dijo apuntando al muchacho que manejaba. Bella sintió como algo se revolvía en su estomago. El era increíblemente atractivo, parecía un dios; Su cabello era castaño claro y desordenado, y su piel pálida al igual que los demás. El muchacho le devolvió una mirada por el espejo en el cual se reflejaban sus ojos negros.

El viaje no duro más allá de tres minutos, y al bajar, Edward y Jasper prácticamente entraron corriendo al instituto.

**Nota: Bueno, e aquí el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Soy una principiante en el tema de los fanfics de libros, ya que los únicos fics de H.p y Crepúsculo que e hecho han sido Drabble. **

**Ojala les guste. Ya se que el capitulo es corto, si me dejan reviews prometo hacerlos mas largos e interesantes. Y si no me postean… Igual los are xD solo háganlo por mi ego lastimado de autora. **

**Reviews/critica/comentario/tomatazo/ Lo-que-sea haz clic en el "Go"**


	2. Dos: A un lado de mi piel

Dolor eterno.

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Sin fines de lucro. **

Capitulo dos: A un lado de mi piel.

Un dulce aroma parecio haberse instalado en sus fosas nasales para no irse y molestarlo el resto de la clase.

Matemáticas era una asignatura aburridísima, aun no entendía como los humanos centraban sus horas de vida en eso.

El profesor le dirigió una mirada reprochadora cuando Edward aparto la vista del pizarrón y comenzó a juguetear con el lápiz que tenia en su mano echando la silla hacia atrás.

La muchacha de atrás no parecio molestarle en lo absoluto; Inclusive sonrió pícaramente cuando sintió el cuerpo masculino acercarse a su mesa.

Edward desistió de su intento vano de relajación y volvió a colocar la silla en su lugar.

Un bufido a sus espaldas, le dio a entender lo enojada que estaba la chica por haber cambiado de posición.

"_Dios es tan lindo. Vamos, Amelie, imagínatelo sin camisa. Guau! Es solo cosa de ver como se le marcan los músculos en la camisa, ahora, sin pantalones. Dios… Tengo que ir al baño"._

Sacudió su cabeza febrilmente intentando hacer caso omiso de los pensamientos de Amelie, cuyas hormonas se revolucionaban cuando veía a algún Cullen.

El deseo de sangre se apodero de su existencia al recordar lo bien que olía aquella humana que Alice había jurado haber visto en una de sus visiones.

Un aroma dulce, extravagante, frutal. _Delicioso._

La campana retumbo en sus oídos.

Suspiro cansadoramente y cogio la mochila junto con sus libros para ir a biología, su siguiente clase. Amelie al pasar por su lado, sonrío seductoramente.

La clase parecía increíblemente más aburrida de lo normal. Inclusive más que matemáticas, toda aquella materia ya la había pasado una infinidad de veces que ya no lo recordaba, debido a todas las licenciaturas que había pasado.

El olor extravagante de la amiga de Alice inundo sus fosas nasales en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Tras ella una muchacha delgada, de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño se abrió paso a tropezones y pidiendo disculpas innecesariamente. Edward la reconoció inmediatamente por el olor, cuando iban en el auto hecho una sola vez un vistazo a su cara, y luego se dirigió a conducir.

-"Ella es Isabella Swan"- aclaro el profesor al ver que una ola de murmullos se esparcía entre sus alumnos- "Tome el favor de sentarse junto al joven Cullen por favor"- Rogó indicando con la cabeza al fondo de la clase. Bella asintió con pesar rebuscando sus cuadernos en el trayecto hasta el banco. Se sentó con pesadez sin tomar la menor atención en su compañero de puesto.

"_Cullen…"_ Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par recordando que Alice se apellidaba asi, eso quería decir que…

La melena castaña volteo hacia su lado derecho para fijar su vista en los orbes dorados que observaban con atención al profesor.

"_Edward Cullen"_ Pensó, una ola de calor invadió sus vírgenes mejillas haciéndola ver inocente ante la vista rebuscadora de Edward.

La chica aparto la vista avergonzada cuando Edward giro el cuello para observarla.

No le llevaría mas de tres segundos matarla y beber su sangre. La cara enfurecida de Carlisle, y la mirada triste de Esme recorrió su mente expulsando todas aquellas horrendas imágenes de la muerte de Isabella que había figurado.

Suspiro sonoramente. Todo aquello iba de mal en peor, al menor movimiento que ella hiciera, su instinto vampiresco parecía ir en aumento. Apretó con tanta fuerza el lápiz que este se quebró en su mano.

Un muchacho rubio entro corriendo al aula con un papel en la mano, el profesor le ordeno que se sentara tras Isabella y Edward.

Mike al pasar al lado de Bella, le lanzo tal mirada lujuriosa, que Bella se encogió hacia atrás.

Sus pieles se estaban rozando.

Tocándose.

Quemándose.

Se sentía tan bien, para ambos, aunque hubiese sido un mísero segundo. El cabello de Bella quedo bajo el mentón de Edward que tan solo sintió aquel mutilante olor traspasar todas sus fronteras. _Ella estaba… A un lado de su piel_. _Mortificándolo._

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, quebrando el segundo lápiz del día. Y como iban las cosas, quedaban muchos mas instrumentos que quebrar.

La hora de biología dio paso al almuerzo. Bella intento por todos los medios escapar de Mike Newton que parecía no dejarla respirar.

Escondida en un baño, pensaba detenidamente en lo que el profesor de biología les había dicho. _"Para la próxima semana haremos exámenes de sangre". _Ella ¡Odiaba la sangre!

-"¿Isabella?" – La voz de Alice la saco de sus pensamientos.

-"Bella"- Mascullo recordando a duras penas su nombre.

- ¿"Almorzamos juntas"?- No parecía haber mas remedio.

Salio del baño arrastrando los pies.

Los Cullen tenían las bandejas servidas, y nadie parecía probar bocado.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban infundidos en una clara conversación sobre algo que Bella interpreto como "Boda", Alice a su lado no paraba de parlotear sobre los vestidos posibles para aquel "Casamiento".

Edward sentado frente a Bella sostenía un baso de bebida con la vista clavada en ella.

La mirada chocolate de Bella, se cruzo con la ahora ennegrecida de Edward asustándola repentinamente. Podría haber jurado que sus ojos eran… Dorados.

Bella sonrió pensando que era entupido que sus ojos cambiaran de color.

Edward apreso por centésima vez sus puños en el baso que se rompió momentáneamente.

El cuerpo del tercer objeto victima de Bella, yacía en sus blancas manos.

_La sonrisa de Bella era entupidamente encantadora. _

**Nota:**

**Gracias por leer. Si te gusto, deja un reviews, si no, también. **

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado, que me costo escribirlo. No tenia idea de que escribir, usualmente el final de la historia es lo primero que tengo en la mente. XD, soy así. Gracias por sus comentarios; nonblondes, clara, Ari, GeliyBelly, anakarenmalfoy, nyka, y Hinata- MisaMisa-Cullen. Me encantaría volver a verlas por aquí. **

**Gracias!**


	3. Tres: Motivos y dolores

**Dolor eterno. **

**Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Sin fines de lucro. **

**Capitulo tres: Motivos y dolores. **

-"¿ Estas bien?"- Pregunto Bella al ver que el baso estallaba frente a ella.

-"Si, no es nada"- Murmuro Edward poniendose de pie y dirigiendose al baño.

Bella suspiro cansadamente alegrandose en su fuero interno de que la mano de Edward no haya sangrado. Aunque, al pensalo mejor, lo encontro sumamente sospechoso.

Las clases de aquel día fueron bastante pacificas, tan solo existia la exepcion de que todos los profesores se molestaron en presentarla al curso, y que ese tal Mike no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. Comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada y acosada.

Al llegar a casa lanzo su mochila al suelo y se desplomo en el sillon; estaba agotada. Le dio play escuchando los mensajes.

_**-" Voy a llegar tarde, Bella. No me esperes despierta"- **_ La voz conocida de su padre, Charlie, le dieron a entender que estaria todo el resto de la tarde sola.

Los siguientes dos mensajes eran de Billy y Harry adivirtiendole a Charlie que el tiempo estaba perfecto para ir de pesca en un rio bastante lejano de allí.

_**-" Bella querida ¿ Como estas?, yo estoy haciendo los preparativos de mi boda con Phil, ya sabes como es el, mandame un e-mail cuando puedas, necesito saber cuando tienes vacaciones para programas cercana a ese fecha mi boda y puedas asistir con precioso vestido lavanda que acabo de comprarte, adios"-**_ Si existia algo en esta tierra que odiara mas que la lluvia, era la voz de Renee hablandole sobe la boda y ese dichoso vestido lavanda con encajes que habia comprado especialmente para ella.

Rebusco entre los demas mensajes, nada interesante ni que llamase la atencion.

Miro el reloj de pared; Las 19:35, el tiempo que disponia le alcanzaba a la perfección para ducharse, prepararse una ostentosa cena, y sentarse a ver television placidamente.

-" No puedo Alice, es algo que no soportó"- Dijo Edward sentandose pacificamente en el sillón color salmon.

-"No puede ser tanto Edward"- Sonrio Emmett sentandose en el sillon del frente. Rosalie se sento en sus piernas acurrucandose en su pecho- " Quizas te es insoportable por que sientes algo por ella"-

-" La conoci hace cuatro horas, es imposible que sienta algo por Isabella Swan"- Respondio claramente el menor. Su voz sonaba cansada y dormida, pero no dejaba de ser peligrosa. Masajeo el puente entre sus cejas con los dedos intentando espantar el olor de la sangre de Isabella de su nariz.

-" No es lo que pude sentir"- Añadio Jasper siendo el ultimo en entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de si. La mirada mordaz y tremula de Edward le dio a entender que estaba tocando territorio sagrado al promiscuar sus sentimientos con el grupo, lo cual hizo el reto mas divertido-" Recuerda que puedo sentir lo que tu sientes"-

-" Recuerda que puedo leer tus pensamientos"- Agrego el otro perpicazmente.

-" ¿Y que tienes? Tan solo pienso en Alice todo el tiempo, al igual que Emmett en Rosalie"- Edward abrio la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro y bufo exasperado al notar que todo lo dicho era verdad.

-" Oh, Jazz"- Susurro nostalgicamente Alice rodeandolo con sus brazos y besando dulcemente su cuello-" Edward, no puedo separar a Bella de mí, la vi en mi vision, y es muy simpatica. Ella no sabe nada de nosotros, y no nos teme"- Undio su cabeza en el cuello de Jasper inalando su aroma masculino, mientras que el pasaba una mano frotando amistosamente su espalda.

- " ¿ Y que fue lo que viste especificamente, Al?"- La pregunta de Emmett tomo totalmente desprevenida a Alice, quien rolto un risita complice y enterro aun mas su cuerpo contra el de su esposo.

-" Alice Cullen..."- Murmuro lenta, peligrosa, y tetricamente Edward intentando leer la mente de Alice que estaba llena de imagenes y pensamientos hacia Jasper.

-" Los vi besandose"- Sonrio satisfactoriamente la morena viendo como la cara de Edward se discontorcionaba en un mohin de disgusto.

-" Eso es estupido"- Articulo Edward- " No podria besarla sin intentar matarla"-

-" Tienes un gran autocontrol Ed, no lo olvides"- Dijo Rosalie jugando con un dedo en los cabellos de Emmett.

-" Lo siento, pero eso no va a suceder Alice"-

-" Aun asi, no pienso dejar de ser amiga de Bella, eso te lo advierto Ed"-

El potente ruido del automovil de Carlisle entrando a la cochera alerto a todos. En menos de un segundo, Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados junto a ellos.

-"¿ Sucede algo malo?"- Pregunto el padre al ver a todos sus " hijos" en paz armonicamente.

Todos negaron conjuntamente.

Cinco segundos pasaron antes que Alcie se mordiera el labio intentando no escupir las palabras.

-"¿ Que sucederia si uno de nosotros se enamorara de un humano?"-

Carlisle sonrio- " Jasper, creo que Alice quiere dejarte"- Jasper sonrio devilmente y estrujo a Alice aun mas contra su pecho.

-" No soy yo, tampoco Rosalie"-

-"¿Que sucede, Edward?"- Mascullo dulcemente Esme sentandose a un lado de el. Guio la cabeza de su hijo hasta su pecho y acaricio sus cabellos lentamente.

-" Alice ha tenido un vision donde yo y Isabella Swan nos besabamos, y se le ha ocurrido la idea de hacerse amiga de ella para que eso suceda"- Susurro dolidamente.

-" Ed, creo que es hora que encuentres algo que realmente quieras, un motivo por el cual seguir con vida "- Dijo Carlisle antes de subir las escalera hasta su despacho.

Aquellas palabras hizieron tal ecco en los oidos de Edward, que pudo jurar escuchar la voz de Bella.

Blair no era mas que una estupida, ¿ Como se le ocurria jugar hacia con Chuck y Nathan?, Serena era la unica que le caia bien de todas aquellas molestas chicas.

Gossip Girl era un de sus series favoritas, pero aquel capitulo ya lo habia visto tantas veces que hasta sus pensamientos le reclamaban que apretara el botón para cambiar de canal.

Heroes, al parecer Adam hiba a conseguir esparcir el virus letal que mataria a la humanidad, ¡ Peter! o si, el alcanzo a congelarlo. Tambien le gustaba mucho esa serie, era demaciado fantastica.

Apreto con fuerza el bol de palomitas al ver que Sylar mataba a Maya, y el ruido del telefono le hizo dar un bote en el sillón maldiciendo los telefonos.

Dejo andar la contestadora, no tenia animos de hablar.

_**-" Bella... ¿ Por que no contestas?... ¿ Tienes miedo?... Puedo verte, escucharte... Te ves mas hermos que nunca"-**_La voz ya conocida hizo que la sangre de Bella pareciera congelarse.

Odiaba sentir como el dolor invadia su corazón destrozandolo poco a poco.

**Nota:**

**Gracias por sus review y su paciencia. Se que la minoria de ustedes quiere lincharme, siento no haber tenido tiempo T.T**

**Gracias; **HaNnUkY,Mari-Cullen,Franshquiquis,3rill Cullen,clara, Nath!, janeth&edwuard, nonblondes, Namine1993, PknaPcosa.

Actualizare en unas dos o tres semanas mas, lo siento, estoy castigada por no hace mi tarea de fisica, y por favor ¡ Dejen reviews mas largos! xD.

Saludos, AmiiCullen


	4. Cuatro: Proteccion

**Dolor eterno. **

**Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Sin fines de lucro. **

**Capitulo cuatro: Proteccion.**

- ¡Papa!- Grito, entre el llanto y la histeria lanzadose a sus brazos.

Charlie la estrecho contra si. Sintio como su hija tiritaba bajo su figura, y la obligo a levantar la vista.

_Miedo, desesperacion. _Como jamas lo habia visto en su vida, en dimensiones que no podian medirse en alguna escala o parametro.

Habia dos cosas que odiaba en la vida; La mala pesca, y ver a Bella llorar, y aquello le estaba haciendo un muy mal juicio en aquellos momentos.

Bella comenzo a hipar y se separo de su padre al divisar una figura tras el, alta y desgarbada.

-El es Jacob Black- Anuncio su padre haciendolo entrar a la casa.

Bella lo miro enfatizadamente; sus ojos marrones penetrantes, el cabelo reluciente cogido en una coleta, y la piel increiblemente perfecta.

-¿ El hijo de Billy?- Recordo que su padre habia mencionada en variadas ocaciones al muchacho, alagando sus dotes para la mecanica.

- Si- Mascullo su padre y los tres se sentaron en los sillones.

Bella seco lentamente sus lagrimas. Seguramente Jacob creeria que era estupida por haber llorado de aquella manera durante horas... Largas y solitarias horas.

- Lo traje para que te cuidara- Murmuro mirandola directamente a los ojos. Bella le devolvio la vista reprochadoramente e hizo un ademan para abrir la boca, pero Charlie alzo la mano haciedola callar- No quiero peleas ni nada Bella, es por tu bien. No dejare que te vuelva a pasar nada ¿ Esta bien? _Nada-_

Quizas fue el tono de voz de Charlie, o tal vez el brillo extraño en los ojos de Jacob lo que le impidio decir algo mas.

Al final del extenuante dia, Isabella se lanzo sobre la cama y abrazo su almohada pensando en su primer dia de escuela en Forks.

No habia sido tan malo, nada podria compararse con el primer dia en "Constance" donde una chica le habia lanzado el almuerzo encima. ¿ Como se llamaba la chica? Anatassia... Melissa... ¡No! Anaiz, si, aun la recordaba pavoneandose por la cafeteria con un falda extremadamente corta y la blusa a lo menos dos tallas menos y fingiendo que se tropezaba le lanzo la comida encima. No estaba segura si habia sido por que el novio de Anaiz miraba demaciado a Bella, o por que habia comentado que sus pechos parecian dos globos a punto de explotar.

Como fuera aquel vergonzoso hecho, el instituto de Forks habia comenzado bastante bien; La gente parecia ser amable, Alice se habia ofrecido a ser su amiga, y Angela Weber ( la chica con la que se sentaba en literatura) era muy simpatica, Ya habria tiempo de conocer mas gente. Mientras ello no incluyera que Mike se acercara a ella mas de un metro de distancia.

Edward Cullen... Si, el tambien habia sido un hecho " relevante" aquel dia. La forma en la que la miraba, y aquel extraño cambio en sus ojos hacian de el un personaje sumamente extraño.

Medito bastante tiempo sobre aquello, y tan solo llego a un conclusion, Edward, Alice y todos los demas Cullen eran personas que " Sobresalian de lo común"; La belleza de Rosalie, la ternura de Jasper, El gran carisma de Alice, el atractivo de Emmett y El gran misterio que parece esconder Edward.

Suspirò pensando que si seguia pensando en todas las personas que habia conocido en aquel dia, terminario obsesionandose y volviendose loca.

Cerro los ojos, saco todo el aire de los pulmones y quedo profundamente dormida.

El olor a tostadas inundo sus fosas nasales.

Al abrir los ojos con pereza le llevo un poco dilusidar bien las cosas. En el momento en que pudo ver bien diviso una gran espalda revolviendo su bolso.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- El grito exepsionalmente alto de Bella crispo la tranquilidad de la mañana.

- Bella, ¡Soy Jacob!- Grito el otro esmeradamente haciendo que la muchacha se calmara por un momento.

Bella lo miro suspicazmente; La noche anterior no habia podido verlo divisar bien su rostro o sus rasgos fisicos, por lo cual si no hubiera sido por la voz le hubiera lanzado la lamparita del velador.

Ahora, a la luz del pleno día, se podria decir que Jacob era un hombre con estimulantes atributos a la vista femenina.

Un atractivo moreno de un cuerpo espectacular.

Sin saber por qué, la imagen de Edward paso por su mente.

-Yo...-Balbuseo, la situacion era incomoda- Lo siento.

-No importa- Sonrio dulcemente Jacob, Bella pudo sentir como sus sabanas parecian temblar- Te alisto el bolso para la escuela. Te espero en quince minutos para marcharnos a la escuela.

-¿¡Vas a llevarme a la escuela!?- Pregunto sofocasidisima. Jacob asintio naturalmente.

Al bajar desayuno rapidamente, dirigio una mirada de desprecio a su padre y luego se encamino hacia el automovil de Jacob.

Alice podria llegar a ser una persona verdaderamente exasperante cuando se lo proponia.

Rosalie hablaba todo el dia de su nueva boda. Y Emmett le hacia todo el caso del mundo

Suspiro cansiamente poniendose de pie.

-Andando- Vocifero, y sin esperar a nadie, hecho a andar el auto.

El trayecto fue tranquilo. Cada uno pensando en diversas cosas distintas; Mientras que Edward pensaba en dos cosas: Isabella Swan, y las estupidas materias que llevaba cursando durante demaciado años.

De un momento a otro, la paz se disfumino. Alice exclamo que podrian pasar a buscar a Bella a su casa, pero en la carretera la vieron pasar en un automovil bastante mediocre, acompañada de un chico al que Emmett diviso como Jacob Black, el mejor jugador de Rugby de la escuela, despues de el obiamente.

Edward acelero el motor y doblo la velocidad. Rosalie lo fastidiaba en cada momento preguntadole si estaba celoso mentalmente.

Para el momento de llegar al instituto, estaba bastante enfurecido, y todo parecio empeorar cuando una rafaga de viento le azoto en la cara junto con el olor de Isabella Swan, que bajaba del automovil cercano a ellos con su flamante acompañante.

**Nota:  
**

**¡¡SII! lo se, me he demorado horrores, pero, ¿ mas vale tarde que nunca o no?... ¿ o era al revez?**

**Bueno... he de admitir que pensaba actualizar el jueves pasado ( el di en k kumpli mis preciados 14 añitos) pero me llego un bloqueo mental con el que no pud escribir hasta hace media hora.**

**Bien, ahorremonos los tomatazos xDD, se que el capitulo a quedado mal , pero ya se sabe que Jacob sera el guardaespaldas de Bella, ¿ resultara todo aquello? Para ser sinsera, ni si quiera yo se.**

**Las faltas garrafales de ortografia es xk aun no tengo word, y corregirlas x internet me kitaria mucho tiempo.**

**Gracias a namine1993,nonblondes,medicenastor,konii,mari-cullen y diana.**

**Franshquiquis: si ¡ el colegio mata! ajja si ta mas largo, espero te guste el capi.**

**Pknapcosa; Sorry, te enteraras mas tarde kn la acosa xD.**

**ediyu: que bueno que te guste!! e esfuerzo mucho escribiendo T.T **

**Y bueno, tomatazos/criticas/reviews todo es bienvenido.**

**Pd; les recomiendo ver That 70s shows que esta muy divertido, y blue water high**

**Y la pelicula Meteoro. Muy buena, ¡ y MUY sexy el protagonista XDDD!**

**Cambie de nick x una obsesion misteriosa que tengo x troya jajaj **

**Ahora i, se cuidan preciosas.**

**Kissez**

**Briceida. **


	5. Cinco: Feeling

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenecen, todos son obra y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**.Dolor eterno.**

**Capitulo cinco: Feeling**

Alice cerro sus ojos nuevamente, pidiendo a Edward que viera atreves de su mente una de sus visiones.

**-**

_Sus labios se encontraron en un beso; sereno, tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, impregnado de todo aquello que el la hacia sentir. No bastaba con explicarle que lo amaba, que no le importaba si el era un vampiro o un ser humano, que estaba completamente segura que no volvería a sentir aquello por nadie. La única forma de demostrarle todas aquellas emociones que afloraban de su pecho sin explicación o razonamiento, era esa; Besándolo, aun sabiendo que podría matarla en cualquier momento. _

_-_

Cerró los puños fuertemente dentro de sus vaqueros, sintiendo como los huesos crujían cediendo ante la inminente fuerza. "Relájate", escuchó murmurar a la voz de Alice dentro de su cabeza, intentando amenizar un poco la situación. Pero fue imposible; Algo dentro de su pecho rugió con tal al repetir aquellas imágenes de Bella y el besándose que tuvo que cerrar los ojos obligándose a respirar sin llegar a sentir nada mas que el vacio recorrer sus venas. "Isabella viene hacia acá Edward, compórtate", recrimino la voz de Rosalie, situada a sus espaldas.

Elevo su mirada dorada hacia el frente, observando con deleites a Isabella caminar hacia su dirección, su cabello se elevaba al viento provocando que diversas brisas de su exótico olor llegaran hasta su hambriento ser_,_ que rugía a cada pasó beber su sangre-_Y no lo soportó. Ella era un peligro inminente para su compartimiento vampírico. _A si que tomó el bolsón que estaba encima del capote de su auto, y se marchó de allí a paso rápido.

Escuchó a sus espaldas como Bella le preguntaba a Alice _"¿Tú hermano esta bien?"_ No se quedó a escuchar la respuesta de Alice, tenia que salir de allí en aquel momento-_ Su voz lo asfixiaba tanto o mas que estar en una habitación con 40ª grados de calor y las persianas cerradas._

Siempre había sido partidario de hacer novillos cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y en aquel momento lo que sentía era algo que abordaba su pecho de tal manera que sentía que iba a explotar. La visión de Alice lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, haciéndolo sentir como una bestia parecía enervarse dentro de el, pidiendo a gritos hacer realidad aquella visión.

Cuando llego a la carretera, y verifico que nadie estaba viéndole, corrió a velocidad vampírica en dirección al sol poniente, sintiendo que a cada cuadra que recorría comenzaba a caer en un pozo sin fondo, del cual, estaba seguro, no podría salir sin ayuda.

-

-

-

- Estas comenzando a enamorarte- Soltó Sam sin preocupaciones, como quien dice "Hay va una coca-cola".

Edward bufó exasperado.

- No puedo enamorarme de ella- replicó, intentando convencer con todas sus fuerzas a su mente que aquello era verdad; que le era imposible enamorarse Isabella por que no la conocía, por que podría matarla en menos de 5 segundos…No podría besarla sin desear su sangre…No podría tocarla sin intentar extraer todo de su cuerpo…Por que nunca podría llegar a sentirla realmente.

-¿Por que es humana?- Preguntó Sam con un toque sarcástico en su voz. Edward le dirigió una mirada lasciva- Emily es humana.

- Es distinto- replicó rápidamente- Tu no quieres matarla-

- Casi lo hago- la voz de Sam detonaba una tristeza poco usual en el. Cada vez que recordaba aquella vez en la que por su culpa casi perdió a Emily sentía como una rabia inexplicable afloraba de su corazón, incitándolo a autodestruirse. Pero no lo hacia, por que aun la tenia- _No podría hacerla pasar por lo mismo dos veces. _

- Eso sucedió por que te descontrolaste, pero no quiere decir que realmente hayas querido matarla. No puedo verla sin querer beber su sangre-

- Esas son solamente barreras, Ed- escuchó decir a Emily, a sus espaldas cocinando el desayuno para la manada. Dejo los panques en el horno y se dirigió a abrazar a su marido por la espalda, intentando hacerle olvidar el penoso incidente que dejo su rostro marcado con aquellas horribles cicatrices- Cuando amas, amas sin condiciones. Si te sientes tan especial con ella, quiere decir que la aprecias, y que seas un vampiro no va a cambiar lo que sientas por ella, o lo que ella sienta por ti. Las barreras, en el amor, no existen-

La cocina quedo en silencio tras decir esas revitalizadoras palabras.

Edward tomo una bocanada de aire innecesaria meditando lo que iba a decir- Sucede algo extraño. Lo que siento por ella, es como si ya lo hubiese sentido por otra persona. Algo parecido a un Dejá vu-

Sam elevó la vista por encima de su hombro, cruzando miradas cómplices con Emily. Ella volvió a cocinar restándole importancia a lo que Edward acababa de decir.

-Si te apresuras podrías llegar antes que termine la segunda hora y almorzar con tus hermanos- propuso sin mucho animo la muchacha- Sam, ¿por que no buscas leña para el fuego?- aquella petición, daba por terminaba aquella anímica conversación.

- Adiós Sam, Emily- dijo, buscando su mochila tirada en el sillón. La acomodo en su espalda, se despidió nuevamente con la mano y salió del cálido hogar corriendo hacia la escuela.

- Algún día hay que decírselo, Sam- susurró Emily, sentándose frente a el.

Sam vio con rabia y desdén la pequeña cicatriz dibujada en su muñeca. Extrañamente, tenia la forma de una luna.

-Algún día…- Musito bajándose la camisa para tapar la cicatriz y salió de la casa para buscar leña.

Emily, simplemente, suspiró decaída mientras servía un café para si misma...

-

-

-

La campana oxidada y vieja del colegio comenzó a sonar dando por terminada la segunda hora.

Edward se encontraba ya sentado en una mesa de la vacía cafetería esperando a sus hermanos, sin muchas ganas de hacer nada aquel lluvioso día. Jugueteo con la cuchara que traía el pastel que había comprado, esperando ver a la gran figura de Emmett entrando a la cafetería, pero lo único que concibió ver, fue la prepotente figura de Jacob conversando alegremente con Emmett, quien traía un balón de futbol americano entre sus manos. Alice y Rosalie conversaban alegremente sobre ir a un centro comercial e intentaban incitar a Bella a ir con ellas, mientras ella se negaba rotundamente diciendo que tenía mucha tarea de cálculo. Jasper, extrañamente, estaba alejado de todos.

- Buenos días Edward- saludó alegremente Alice sentándose en una silla junto a el. Los demás se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, dejando estratégicamente a Bella frente a el- Me he enterado que haz hecho novillos-

- Si…- susurró sin muchas ganas.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?- Preguntó Emmett, mirando a Bella descaradamente. Ella se puso tan roja como un tomate.

-Tenia que hablar con Sam- remarcó fuertemente el nombre de Sam, Emmett bajo la vista enojado.

Para todos los Cullen era bien sabido que Edward solamente visitaba a Sam cuando su problema era demasiado grave. Aquello implicaba, que el asunto de Isabella Swan se le estaba yendo de las manos. ¿Tan fuerte era su atracción por esa muchacha?, se cuestiono Emmett.

- Según tengo entendido Sam se va a casar con Emily ¿cierto?- pregunto Alice emocionada, imaginándose a Emily en un hermoso vestido blanco.

- No lo se, no hemos hablado de ello- respondió Edward con mala cara.

"Tengo que hablar contigo", escucho decir a Jasper en sus pensamientos. Asintió, y agregó a los presentes- Jasper, ¿podrías acompañarme a ver si el profesor de latín ha revisado mi informe? , tú eres muy bueno en esa asignatura-

-Claro- añadió secamente, y ambos se retiraron de la mesa.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Edward una vez que estuvieron fuera de la cafetería, ansioso por saber que había descubierto Jasper.

- Bella se siente muy nerviosa cada vez que esta cerca de ti, antes de entrar a la cafetería Rosalie dijo que seguramente te encontrabas aquí y se sonrojo de tal manera, que creí que podría matarla, a si que tuve que tranquilizarla. Jacob, se siente muy atraído por Bella aunque no lo demuestre mucho, pero en el momento en el que mencionaste a Sam se coloco tan tenso que parecía iba a explotar-

- ¿A Sam?- susurro dudativo.

- Si… Y Emmett esta muy confundido, no entiende el por que te gusta tanto Bella-

- ¡No me gusta Bella!- corrigió apretando los puños. Jasper lo miro como una madre reprochando a un niño- No me mires a si.

- Sera mejor que volvamos- sugirió Jasper- Cuando descubra algo mas, te lo hare saber-

Entraron a la cafetería conversando animadamente, sintiendo como todas las miradas femeninas se clavaban en sus anatomías. Para aquella altura, todos los Cullen estaban acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención de donde quiera que fueran, pero se transformaba en algo incomodo cuando los novios de aquellas muchachas les lanzaban miradas de "_Si las miradas mataran…"_.

-… Y entonces lo noquee tan fuerte que le quebré un brazo- contaba orgullosamente Emmett. Jacob lo miraba como si fuera una superestrella, era notorio que lo admiraba e idolatraba.

- Te extrañe Jazz- murmuro melosamente Alice, aferrándose a su brazo.

-Yo también Alice- respondió Jasper en el mismo tono, haciendo que Bella soltara una risita por lo bajo.

"_Podría vomitar" _susurro para ella misma, notando que el amor estaba en el aire. Su móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolso. Lo rebusco rápidamente, sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro de su bolso y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-¿Diga?- contestó el teléfono. El celular no había registrado el numero, por lo que le pareció sumamente sospechoso; solamente solían llamarla gente que conocía y aquellas personas estaban registradas en su agenda telefónica.

- Buenos días Bella. No te atrevas a cortar, o me las pagaras- la voz era notoriamente masculina, trémula y sonaba cansada.

Bella tragó saliva pesadamente, tenia la boca seca. El pánico comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo rápidamente quitándole la respiración ¿que se supone debería hacer?, podría hablar con Jacob, después de todo el estaba allí para cuidarla, pero aquello significaría involucrarlo y hacerlo participe de aquel maldito juego. Por un momento, la idea de decirle Edward cruzó su mente fugazmente, pero la rechazó, ¿que tenia que ver Edward en todo aquello?

- Espera- susurró lentamente, mirando en todas direcciones por si alguien la estaba viendo.

- Es mi madre, como va casarse con Phil quiere conversar conmigo de algunas cosas- Se excuso al ver que Alice iba a objetar algo.

Camino a paso lento, como si nada pasara hasta que salió de la cafetería. Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta llegar al baño de mujeres, se encerró en un cubículo y volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué… que… quieres… James?- susurró asustada. Las ganas de llorar la golpearon fuertemente, pero se tragó las lagrimas pensando que no volvería a llorar si el estaba presente, de una u otra forma.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada- contestó la voz de James, riéndose- Solamente quiero verte-

-¿Que?- preguntó Bella incrédula- ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a dejar que me veas?- su voz que antiguamente sonaba asustada, ahora había adquirido un tono de total seguridad y furia, ¿quien se creía el?

- Tres cosas que me hacen pensar que vas a dejar que te vea. Primero, se donde trabaja tu padre, ¿que te parecería si le hago una llamada al jefe Swan diciendo que hay un asalto y lo mato? Segundo, tu madre se casa en dos meses, creo que seria una pena que la novia llegue y se entere que el novio a sido misteriosamente asesinado, ¿te parecen suficientes razones?-

- Estas en Brasil, no podrás llegar acá en tan poco tiempo. Además, dijiste que tenias tres razones, ¿cual es la tercera?-

- Tengo a Nathan bajo mi poder - aseguro satisfecho.

El corazón de Bella pareció detenerse. ¿James tenia a Nathan? ¿Como Victoria había permitido eso?

- ¿Que sacarías con verme?- no se había dado cuenta que cada vez hablaba mas bajito, pero no le importo; sabia que James la escucharía de cualquier forma.

- Al parecer as cambiado de idea ¿no?, aun no se cuando quiero verte, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Brasil. Cuídate Bella, vas a necesitarlo - explico, y luego corto.

Bella también corto la llamada. ¿Que sacaba James con llamarla para decirle que quería verla, y luego que ella aceptaba le decía que no podía? Y ¿por que le decía que tenía que cuidarse? Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando aislar su mente de todo aquel lio, ¿que haría si era verdad que James tenia a Nathan? ¿Tendría a Victoria también?

La adrenalina y el pánico comenzaron a jugarle una mala pasada; su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, su mente estaba confusa y lloraba sin poder evitarlo. Quería parar, detener todo aquel dolor que sufría, ¿por que James no podía dejarla vivir su vida en paz?, ya le había arrebatado todo lo que tenia, ¿no descansaría hasta matarla realmente? Se suponía que Forks era su vía de escape de las garras de aquel malévolo y morboso hombre, que no hacia más que destruir su vida sin razón aparente.

Sintió un dolor tan fuerte en el estomago como cada vez que veía sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al inodoro y vomito todo lo que había comido las últimas horas, notando como el dolor en su pecho crecía y crecía irremediablemente.

No importaba cuan lejos estuviera de James, el siempre la encontraría y volvería maltratarla como lo hacia con Victoria-_ volvería a romperla como a una muñeca de porcelana. _

_-_

- Que extraño que Bella aun no allá regresado- dijo Alice, cruzando miradas con Edward, incentivándolo a ir a buscarla.

- Edward, ¿tu compartes la próxima clase con Bella, cierto?- Preguntó Jacob, mirando a todos los lados de la cafetería por si aparecía ella.

- Si, ¿por que?-

- ¿Podrías llevarle sus cosas hasta el salón?, voy a buscarla- pidió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"_No fue Renee quien la llamo, fue James" _pesó Jacob. Al escuchar lo que pensaba, una súbita pregunta rodeo la mente de Edward ¿James era el novio de Bella?

Jacob tomó su chaqueta, la mochila, y se despidió del grupo con la mano. En su mente, lo único que Edward escuchaba era "_Que no sea James. Que no sea James"_

_-_¿Quien rayos es James?- preguntó Edward sin poder aguantarse.

- No lo se, pero cuando Bella recibió esa llamada de su madre sintió tanto miedo que me fue imposible manejar sus emociones. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a sentir ese pánico- dijo Jasper sin muchas ganas. Por primera vez desde que era vampiro no había podido majear los sentimientos de alguien, y lo frustraba ¿que escondía Isabella Swan?

- No era su madre quien la llamó, era ese tal James. O al menos eso es lo que piensa Jacob- murmuró Edward justo en el momento en el que sonaba el timbre. Tomó las cosas de Bella y las suyas y se fue hacia Biología sin despedirse de sus hermanos. Antes de salir de la cafetería pudo oír como Rosalie le comentaba a Emmett, "_Creo que se preocupa demasiado por Isabella como para no sentir nada hacia ella" _y se fue caminando hacia su clase con la certeza que Rosalie no se equivocaba.

-

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!- escucho gritar a Jake por los pasillos desiertos. Había tomado la decisión de pedirle ayuda a Jake sin involucrarlo demasiado, y sin darle demasiada información.

- ¡Estoy aquí, Jake!- grito fuertemente, haciendo un ademan para ponerse de pie, pero se sentía tan débil que volvió a caer al piso.

Sintió como Jake entraba al baño de mujeres y abría todos los cubículos hasta encontrar en el que ella se encontraba.

- Obviamente no estas bien- bromeo Jake al verla tirada en el piso, pálida como un fantasma y sudando a mares- Voy a llevarte a enfermería-

-¡No! ¡Bájame!- grito Bella al sentir como Jacob la tomaba por la cintura y la cargaba en su hombro- ¡Tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas a la cafetería!-

- Edward tiene tus cosas- explico Jake, riéndose al ver que Bella golpeaba su espalda sin lograr causarle el mas mínimo daño.

-¿¡Le haz pasado mis cosas a Edward? ¿¡Por que!? ¡Te ordeno que me bajes en este momento, Jacob Black!- Grito eufórica.

Jake la bajo al piso y la miro divertidamente- Primero que nada, tu no me mandas Bella, soy mas alto que tu a si que no puedes mandarme. Y segundo, le entregue tus cosas a Cullen por que tu próxima clase es con el, pero al ver que estas tan mal, vamos a ir a enfermería, iré a buscar tus cosas a tu salón y nos iremos a casa-

-No, Jake, escucha, tengo que pedirte un favor- susurró bajito Bella, desesperada. Lo tomó por el brazo y ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas del patio.

- ¿Que clase de favor?- preguntó Jacob dudativo, notando que Bella esquivaba su mirada.

- Yo… Necesito que me ayudes a ver a James- Dijo rápidamente, como si aquello hiciera que no le doliera tanto-_pero solamente la hacia sentir mas dolor. _

-¿Estas bromeando, no? ¿Por que quieres que haga eso?¡ Ese hombre pudo haberte matado Bella! ¿Fue el quien te llamó, cierto?- exclamó furioso Jake, sintiendo como la sangre hervía bajo su piel.

-Si, fue el quien me llamó-

Jake se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a la policía y contarle todo al jefe Swan, pero Bella lo detuvo en medio del estacionamiento.

- Escucha Jake, James sabe donde trabaja mi padre, se entero que mi madre se casa en unos meses, y tiene como rehén a alguien que yo aprecio mucho- explico con la voz quebrada y casi apunto de llorar.

Los ojos castaños de Bella estaban bañados de lagrimas y su voz temblaba ¿tan mal al podía hablar de ese tipo? Al verla así, tan desprotegida, no pudo contener sus ganas de abrazarla fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Esta bien Bella, voy a ayudarte. Pero no sigas llorando- rogó Jake con voz cortada- ¿cuando tienes que juntarte con el?-

-No lo se Jake, simplemente dijo que quería verme- murmuro ella, un poco mas calmada y secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter marrón.

Jake decidió dejar que Bella fuera a su clase de biología, cuando esta discutió febrilmente que estaba bien y que tenia que ir por que aquello afectaría su asistencia, y que al final del curso colocaban nota por asistencia.

Lo que Bella no discutió, fue que solamente asistía aquella clase por que quería estar Edward Cullen.

-

-

-

- Buenos días, profesor Bannet- saludo gentilmente Bella, notando que el profesor recién estaba llegando.

Camino hasta su asiento, notando como sus cosas estaban ordenadas sobre la mesa. Edward, sentado a un costado de ella, la miro escrutadoramente en el momento en el que se sentó, y luego dirigió su completa atención al profesor.

Bella suspiro aliviada al oír que el profesor se excusaba por no poder hacer aquella clase el experimento con sangre debido a que habían faltado agujas esterilizadas. Notó como Edward parecía mas enojado que de costumbre, y se comportaba como la primera clase que había compartido con ella, ¿le caía mal?, y si fuera eso ¿ por que? ¿Que había hecho mal?, en el almuerzo no se había comportado de esa manera.

- Bella- susurró la voz de Edward a su lado.

Volteo a verlo quedando totalmente aturdida. Edward estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir el aliento gélido erizar los bellos de sus brazos, y estremecerla completamente. Sus ojos dorados la miraban tan profundamente que sintió como llegaba a tocar su alma, sanando todo lo que James había causado en ella. ¿Como alguien, podía descolocarla de aquella manera? Lo que sentía por Edward era que algo que jamás llegaría a sentir por Nathan ¡Y Nathan lo conocía desde que tenía cinco años, y Edward desde hace dos días!

-¿Si?- preguntó con voz cortada. Su corazón bombeaba sangre tan fuerte hacia todo su cuerpo, que llegaban a dolerle las muñecas.

- Alice ha dicho que entre ella y Jasper te ayudaran a hacer la tarea de cálculo, pero que quieras o no irán al centro comercial y te arrastraran hasta allá.- murmuró divertido Edward. Era mentira; Alice no le había dicho absolutamente nada, pero ella realmente quería llevar a Bella al centro comercial.

Aunque, el real motivo, era que necesitaba estar con Bella a solas.

- Claro… Pero, ¿no a dicho donde nos juntaremos?- añadió, cohibida. La voz de Edward era profunda y aterciopelada, podría escucharla toda su vida sin aburrirse.

- Si, yo te voy a llevar a nuestra casa y de ahí se irán con Rosalie de compras- explico Edward, impaciente. Quería que Bella aceptara. Llevarla a su casa, estando los dos a solos, seria un momento excelente para interrogarla sobre ese tal James.

- Esta bien- respondió ella y volvió a guiar su vista hacia el profesor.

Estaba nerviosa, en su estomago revoloteaban pequeñas maripositas por todos lados. Iría en el auto con Edward ¡A solas! No sabia por que, pero el estar con el la tranquilizaba y hacia que olvidara sus problemas totalmente.

El timbre dio por terminado la clase de Biología y todos los alumnos de atocharon para salir por la puerta. Sin darse cuenta como, Edward había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Bella recogió sus cosas y camino lentamente buscando a Edward. Lo encontró conversando con sus hermanos en el aparcamiento de automóviles.

- ¡Que bueno que iras Bella! ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho!- gritó emocionada Alice abrazándola. No lo había notado, pero era increíble lo helada que estaba- Jasper y yo iremos a dejar tu monovolumen a tu casa, Rosalie y Emmett irán a comprar unas cosas que le pidió y Carlisle y luego nos iremos a casa. Cuídala, Edward- recalcó mirando a su hermana. _"Bésala"_ fue lo único que pensé y luego entro al monovolumen quitando las llaves a Bella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

- ¡Bella!- escucho gritar a la voz de Jake que corría a sus espaldas.

Cuando llegó, miro escrutadoramente a Edward y le dirigió una sonrisa a Bella- No puedo irme contigo, tengo que ir a buscar a Rachel y Rebecca al aeropuerto de Port Angels-

- ¿Rebecca y Rachel van a venir?- pregunto excitada. No recordaba mucho a las hermanas de Jake, pero según había dicho Charlie las tres eran muy buenas amigas.

- Si, creo que traen a una amiga- respondió el, sonriendo- ¿y tu Monovolumen?-

- Se lo ha llevado Alice. Me iré con Edward a casa de los Cullen- murmuró, avergonzada. Jake le dirigió una mirada significativa- Voy a estar bien y voy a cuidarme, Jake. Lo prometo-

- Si Bella, se que vas a estar bien- susurró el mirando a Edward fugazmente. Bella notó la mirada extraña que le había dirigido a su acompañante, pero decidió quedarse callada- Adiós Bella-

Se acercó y beso su mejilla dulcemente, luego se volteo y camino hasta su automóvil. Edward apretó los puños fuertemente, sintiendo la sangre arder ¡Odiaba a Jacob Black!

Abrió la puerta del automóvil a Bella y luego entro al automóvil, manejando con rumbo a la mansión Cullen.

-

-

-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Siento mucho, mucho pero mucho el retrazo. Ojala que alguien y me siga leyendo.**

**Se que la ortografia es muy mala, pero mi beta me lo va a corregir y despues lo vuelvo a re-subir**

**tengoq ue irme, esoty en un ciber d emala muerte ^^**

**Cuidense, y dejen reviewssss pleaseee!!!**

**Byeee**


	6. Seis:Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

.Dolor eterno.

Capitulo seis: Reencuentro

**Bella pov's**

El volvo plateado se deslizaba suavemente por la calzada, tan suave que parecíamos estar volando. Podría haberme quedado dormida, totalmente relajada en aquel magnifico automóvil, si la presencia de Edward no me turbara de la manera en que lo hacia. Parecía que el solo hecho de estar cerca de su presencia hiciera que mi corazón comenzara a latir apresuradamente y mis mejillas se colorearan casi por costumbre. ¡Y solamente lo conocía desde dos días y medio! Cerré los ojos intentado apaciguar los latidos de mi corazón, y deje que la música de Debussy inundara mi mente durante algunos minutos.

La voz de Edward me sacó del ensueño-Bella… Si quieres puedes cambiar la emisora…- Murmuró, volteando a mirarme.

Sus ojos dorados me atravesaron directamente, como un puñal. Pude sentir como mis manos sudaban y mi garganta se secaba, ¿Como alguien podía producir tantos estragos en mí, solamente con dirigirme la palabra? Mi nombre en su voz aterciopelada se oía mejor de lo que alguna vez pude haber imaginado.

Tome aire intentando tranquilizarme- No… Claro de luna esta bien- Musite intentando sonar convincente. Él solamente me deslumbro con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado, y continúo mirando la carretera perezosamente.

El solo hecho de estar con Edward me tranquilizaba, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de James. Las ultimas palabras que el había murmurado no parecían querer escapar de mi mente, "**Cuídate Bella, vas a necesitarlo"**parecía que me estuviera advirtiendo de algo, pero ¿de que? ¿Algo sucedería? ¿Se atrevería a tocar mi familia? ¿O alguien intentaría atentar contra mi?, conocía a James y el no acostumbraba dar respuestas a nadie, y obviamente, no me las iba dar a mi.

De pronto sentí como Edward comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad y nos adentrábamos en un sendero - Por aquí es donde vivimos- comentó quedamente.

Mis ojos se dirigieron al camino de barro, luego a los álamos, y finalmente a Edward. Me quedo hipnotizada en lo último durante algunos minutos. El pareció no darse cuenta, hasta que alardee y apunte su mano libre que seguía señalando el camino.

-¡Las dos manos al volante!- Susurre mirándolo de mala forma.

El rio suavemente- El jefe Swan te a enseñado bien…-

Pero no termine de escuchar lo que decía, su risa seguía eclipsada en mis oídos. Era tan armónica… Musical… Tan llena de _Edward_. Por un momento, la "Seguridad al volante" de la que Charlie tanto me hablaba se fue por el caño, con tal de volver a escucharlo reír.

No me di cuenta cuando el auto se estaciono frente a la casa de los Cullen, o cuando apago la radio. Solamente se que salí de mi ensoñación en el momento en el que vi a Edward abriendo mi puerta caballerosamente para que pudiera salir a exterior del automóvil.

Tomé mi mochila y salí rápidamente, intentando no parecer demasiado obvia a las reacciones que mi cuerpo tenia referente a el.

Me voltee para observar en gloria y majestad la gran mansión, por que decir casa era quedarse corto. El color blanco la hacia resaltar en medio de los colores musgos y cafés del bosque, haciéndola ver como el centro de atención de todo el lugar. Su diseño era antiguo y sofisticado, pero a la misma vez era moderna y vanguardista. Los grandes ventanales del segundo piso reflejaban los pocos rayos de luz que se colaban en medio de los arboles, dándole un aspecto vivaz y colorido.

- Bienvenida a la humilde morada de los Cullen- Susurro Edward, de tras de mi. Su aliento gélido golpeo mi cuello, deliciosamente. Espasmos eléctricos recorrieron mi espina dorsal, y comencé a sentir un frio inmenso colarse por cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Me abrase a mi misma.

- Humilde…- Murmure con sarcasmo, volteando a mirarlo- Creo que Paris Hilton seria la única persona que pensaría lo mismo...-

El rio entre dientes. Se encamino hasta la puerta de roble y abrió el pomo dejándome entrar. Por dentro, era aun más impresionante si eso se podía. Era también de color blanco con unos sillones negros y alfombra del mismo color, distintos cuadros del renacimiento colgaban de las paredes, dándole un aspecto muy homogéneo. Pero, lo que sin duda, llamaba mas la atención de la sala de estar, era la gran lámpara negra que colgaba del techo. Fácilmente, podría ser la lámpara más grande que había visto en mi vida; Era negra, con pequeños cristales colgando de argollas hundidas en el fierro, y distintas cadenas surcando de un extremo a otro. Notablemente era antigua, tan antigua como las que parecían tener los reyes en la edad media.

Me volví a Edward- Bonita lámpara-

Edward también la observaba- Una reliquia familiar- Dijo, apartando la vista irritado. No logre comprender por que se refiriera a la lámpara con aquel tono irónico bailando en su voz.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, y yo le seguí mirando embelesada los hermosos cuadros que adornaban la pared- Alice te esta esperando en su cuarto-

Seguimos subiendo hasta llegar a un gran pasillo, completamente oscuro. Edward tocó la puerta de la primera habitación a la derecha, en la cual un pedazo de madera rezaba un nombre "Alice".

- Bella esta aquí- Dijo Edward, apoyando su espalda en la pared a la espera de que su hermana abriera la puerta.

En menos de dos segundos, Alice abría la puerta de su habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y me miraba expectante.

-Gracias por traerla, Edward- Dijo ella, arrastrando las silabas. Edward le devolvió la mirada extrañamente sulfurado.

- No fue nada, hermana- Respondió, cargando la voz en la última palabra. Alice soltó una risa divertida. Los mire a ambos, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Alice me miraba emocionada, como si esperara algo de mi- ¿Qué tal te a tratado mi hermano, Bella? ¿Nada emocionante en el camino?-

Parpadee confundida- No, lo emocionante fue tu casa. Es preciosa- Dije, intentado sonar lo más convincente que pude.

Alice frunció el seño y volteo a mirar a Edward, que le sonreía burlonamente. El negó con la cabeza y clavo su mirada dorada en mi- Que te diviertas- Susurro, y comenzó a caminar hasta el final del pasillo donde entro a la ultima habitación, que no tenia ningún nombre escrito en ella.

Alice observo como me quede mirando a Edward, y luego me tomo del brazo obligándome a bajar.

- No te preocupes Bella, mi hermano es un salido- murmuro, divertida.

Solté un risa floja- Es raro…- Murmure, sin mucho animo.

Cuando bajamos, vimos a Rosalie apoyada en el umbral de la puerta con una cartera en la mano y golpeando el piso mientras miraba el reloj impaciente. Cuando nos vio bajar, cerró los ojos y suspiro sonoramente.

-Bajen luego o no encontraremos vestidos- Gruño, furiosa- ¡Apúrense!- Volvió a añadir, y yo asentí un poco asustada.

- ¿Vestidos? ¿Para que?- Pregunte una ves que estuvimos dentro del flamante BWM. Alice me miro con cara de ¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así?- ¡Aun falta mucho para la graduación!-

-¿Quien a hablado de graduación?- Dijo Rosalie, que iba al volante y movía su cabeza al ritmo de "Hot N cold"

- Si no es para la graduación, entonces ¿para que es?-

-¡Para la ceremonia de compromiso de Rosalie y Emmett!- grito Alice, emocionada.

-¿Co-Compromiso?-

-¿No te lo habíamos comentado?- Pregunto Alice, mirándome extrañada. Yo negué con la cabeza- Claro, llegaste ayer, lo olvide- Se disculpo arrugando al nariz- Como sea ¡Emmett y Rosalie se casaran después de la graduación!-

La mire, cohibida. Rosalie y Emmett parecían mayores que yo, pero no pasaban de los diecinueve años ¿y pensaban casarse? No era partidaria de los casamientos juveniles, pero lo siguiente que Rosalie dijo, me dejo pensando en ello toda la tarde.

-Tal vez no lo entiendas ahora...Pero cuando seas una Cullen, lo comprenderás- Y pude ver como me guiñaba un ojo por el espejo.

¿Ser una Cullen? ¿A que se refería?... No lo entendía. Me agazape contra el cuero negro, meditándolo. Cuando llegamos faltaban tres minutos para entrar a Port Angels, una pregunta se formo en mi mente.

-¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?-

-¡Que estupideces dices, Bella!- Alice tenia una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro-¡Tu iras al compromiso y a la boda!-

Abrí los ojos como platos- ¿Iré?- Pregunte, ironizando.

Rosalie volteo los ojos- No nos relacionamos mucho con las personas de la escuela, no se si lo haz notado-Asentí, obviando la respuesta- Y tu eres una de las pocas personas que nos cae bien a todos, Y me gustaría que estuvieras presente en algo tan importante para mi- Finalizo, mirándome por el espejo a espera de una respuesta.

Pasado unos segundos, le sonreí abiertamente- Claro Rosalie, una pareja como la de ustedes no se ve todos los días- Grite, emocionada.

Cuando llegue a Forks, tenia la seguridad de que seria la chica nueva a la que todos verían raro, pero luego me di cuenta que me había convertido en el nuevo centro de atracción del instituto, especialmente en la atracción principal de Mike Newton, que me había demostrado las mil y un formas de asfixiar a una persona en dos días. Y luego, estaban ellos. Los Cullen eran un grupo de personas muy singulares. Todos tenían algo distinto y nuevo que ofrecer, y el solo hecho de que yo me adaptara tan rápido a ellos, y ellos a mi me hacia sentir increíblemente bien.

Rosalie aparco en un estacionamiento cercano al centro comercial, justo en medio de dos automóviles que parecían la nada misma comparado con su BMW rojo. Observe por el rabillo del ojo como toda la gente nos quedaba mirando cuando cruzábamos la calle. Sus ojos iban y venían de Rosalie a Alice rápidamente, y el viento que soplaba en su dirección les daba un aspecto aun más dramático y sacado del cine.

Fue tal su esplendo que cuando llegamos al Centro comercial la gente se hacia un lado para dejarnos pasar.

Pensé que comenzaríamos a ver trajes en las tiendas del primer piso, que aprecian estar abarrotadas de gente por las ofertas. Pero me di cuenta que me había equivocado enormemente cuando vi que Rosalie y Alice entraban al elevador y marcaban el piso cuatro.

-¿Qué hay en el piso cuatro?- Pregunté.

-Las mejores Boutiques- Respondió Alice mientras tarareaba la misma canción que habían escuchado en el auto.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, solté un silbido sin querer. Frente a mi, había alrededor de quince majestuosas tiendas con hermosos vestidos esperando a ser comprados. Mi vista se guio automáticamente a los nombres de los diseñadores, y quede sin respiración, _" Armani" " Dolce & Gabbana" " Guchi",_ Si las revistas de mi madre no mentían, aquellos eran los nombres de los diseñadores de las celebridades, y por lo tanto, los mas costosos. Voltee a mirarlas, sorprendida.

-¿Lindos, no?- Dijo Alice mientras sus ojos se fijaban en un hermosos vestido color esmeralda.

La mire como se ve a las locas -Hermosos y costosos-

- El dinero no es problema Bella, Carlisle es cirujano- Respondió Rosalie y ambas me tomaron de un brazo y me guiaron hacia la tienda que decía _"Versace". _

Al entrar, una señora que atendía el mostrador salió a recibirnos. Era de piel blanca, y ojos azules. Su cabello era negro y vestía un hermoso conjunto color vino de pantalones y chaqueta.

- Señorita Cullen, Señorita Hale esperaba su llegada- Dijo, saludándolas de beso. Luego, reparo en mi existencia- Y ellas es la señorita…-

-Swan… Bella Swan- Respondió Alice empujándome hacia ella. La mujer beso mis dos mejillas y luego volteo a ver a las hermanas.

Rosalie le sonrió abiertamente- Espero que la invitación a mi compromiso ya le halla llegado, señora Lory-

- Oh, si, le tengo guardada en mi escritorio- Respondió la mujer- Supongo que vienen a buscar algo para el compromiso-

Alice asintió sonriente. Camino hasta una percha donde había un vestido color canela, y se quedo mirando la tela. Luego, negó con la cabeza - A si es, quiero algo nuevo…Algo mas parecido a mi-

Lory le sonrió haciendo que unas arruguitas aparecieran en sus ojos- Tienen suerte, hoy llego la nueva colección-

Nos hizo un ademan para que nos sentáramos en los puff's blancos que había en medio de la tienda, y ella desapareció tras la puerta junto a la caja registradora, que tenia escrito en la puerta _**"No entrar, solo personal autorizado".**_

Sentí una mirada posada en mi cuerpo, y me di vuelta para ver como Alice me miraba de pies a cabeza, murmuraba algo para si misma, luego se lo comentaba a Rosalie, ella negaba, y volvía a mirarme.

Enrojecí al instante.

-¿Por qué me miran así?-

Alice miro en mi dirección, pero no me observaba a mi, era como si ni siquiera me viera, había algo entre ella y yo que observaba. Se puso de pie y camino fuera de la tienda.

Rosalie la miro escrutadoramente, y luego se volteo para responderme.

- Intentamos ver de que color va a ser tu vestido- Exclamo, y su mirada se dirigió a la entrada por donde Alice volvía a entrar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Azul- Murmuró sentándose a mi costado derecho. Yo la mire sin comprender lo que intentaba decirme - Tienes que usar un vestido azul, estoy completamente segura que te veras preciosa-

Y le guiño un ojo a Rosalie, quien le guiño el otro de vuelta.

Me sentí mareada, y nuevamente, sentí que me perdía parte de la conversación.

La señora Lory volvió a hacer acto de presencia después de cinco minutos tras su ausencia, con nueve vestidos en un perchero. Se acerco a nosotras y comenzó a sacar los vestidos mientras nos los iba mostrando.

El primero era rosado, a lo cual Rosalie y Alice negaron rotundamente. El segundo era verde de tirantes; Ambas volvieron a negarse. E hicieron lo mismo tras los siete vestidos restantes, haciendo que la cara de la señora se contrajera en un mohín más y más grande ante cada negativa.

Finalmente, cuando ya nos habían enseñado al menos veinte vestidos, y yo estaba apunto de dormirme, la dependienta recordó algo. Murmuro algo de "enseguida regreso", y volvió a desaparecer por la anterior puerta.

-¿Por qué no les gusta ningún vestido?- Pregunte, fastidiada.

-Por que todos son feos, en colores pasados de moda, o sin gracia- respondió Alice con aburrimiento.

La mujer volvió a parecer por ultima vez con tres vestidos en la mano, y con su antiguo cabello peinado tomate, totalmente desordenado y fuera de lugar.

Alice sin si quiera haber visto los vestidos, aplaudió estrepitosamente.

-¡Al fin!- Gritó, haciendo que las demás compradoras de la tienda voltearan a mirarnos.

Después de acercarme a ver los vestidos, vi por que Alice había armado tanto alboroto.

Eran simplemente perfectos.

Rosalie cogía el más largo, de color rojo fuerte, cola de sirena y straples. La mire divertida.

-¿No es un poco, ya sabes, llamativo?- Comente.

Ella me miro enanchando su blanca sonrisa- Esa es la idea, llamar la atención- Susurró acariciando la tela con la mano.

El vestido que Alice cogía en la mano era color violeta fuerte y mucho más simple que el de Rosalie, pero aun así estaba segura que se vería perfecto en ella. Era largo, de tirantes y varias líneas nacían desde la costura del medio. Lo miraba como miraba a Jasper; Enamorada.

La señora Lory me alargo el vestido que seguramente yo usaría, y me quede sorprendida del parecido a mi que tenia; Era de color azul eléctrico, straples y con una cinta atada a la cintura, su terminación era parecido a la de un globo, pero sin llegar a ser tan grande como uno mismo.

- No es necesario que te lo pruebes, Bella- Dijo Alice, sacando la chequera de su cartera- Se que te quedara perfecto-

Camino hasta la caja y Rosalie y yo la seguimos. La señora le saco las etiquetas a los vestidos, y los paso por la caja registradora.

-Son Seis mil trescientos dólares- Dijo, mirando a la pantalla. Ahogue un grito y me acerque a Alice.

-No dejare que lo pagues, puedo trabajar hasta comprarlo, aun queda mucho tiempo ¿cierto Rosalie?- Murmure volteando a mirar a Rosalie.

Ella me miraba sumamente divertida, mientras reía fuertemente – Te estas volviendo majara- Añadió, sujetándose el estomago dramáticamente.

Alice carcajeaba suavemente- No te preocupes Bella, estoy segura que a Carlisle no le importa comprarte un vestido. Es mas, Esme nos pidió que te lo compráramos-

-¿Esme?-

-Nuestra madre- Dijo Rosalie y tomó todas las bolsas en una mano y salió de la tienda con nosotras dos pisándole los talones.

Mientras bajábamos por el ascensor Alice y Rosalie hablaban animadamente sobre la decoración de la ceremonia y el lugar. Yo, solamente podía pensar en una cosa; Edward y su opinión acerca del vestido.

-

-

-

Cuando llegue a casa divise mi monovolumen en la entrada de la cochera, me despedí de las chicas rápidamente y baje del BMW de un salto.

Busque las llaves en los bolsillos de mi cazadora y abrí la puerta con un poco de dificultad, aun no me acostumbraba a lo pesada que era. Lance mi mochila en el suelo y me acosté en el sillón plácidamente, cerrando los ojos durante algunos minutos. La risa de Edward volvió a mis oídos…

Mis sentidos se agudizaron al sentir como alguien se aproximaba a la puerta._ James,_ pensé. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió la figura de Jake apareció tras ella. Sonreí abiertamente.

- Hola Bella- Dijo con voz ronca sentándose junto a mi.

-Hola Jake- Lo salude, llevándome una mano al pecho, aun asustada.

- Rebecca, y Rachel ya llegaron-

Abrí los ojos sorprendida- ¡Genial!, me cambio de ropa y vamos a verlas-

Me puse de pie, pero Jake me tomo del brazo indicándome que me sentara.

-Ellas están cansadas y se han ido a dormir- Murmuró- Han traído a una amiga, Anaiz, creo- Y sonrió cuando dijo lo ultimo.

Anaiz… El nombre se me hacia muy familiar, pero no lograba hacer la conexión con ninguno de mis recuerdos.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo hasta que llegue Charlie?- Pregunte, bostezando.

-A si es- Dijo se recostó junto a mi en el sofá, quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos.

Estuve bastante tiempo intentando saber el por que recordaba el nombre de Anaiz se me hacia tan conocido. La chica de Constance que me había lanzado comida encima se llamaba Anaiz, pero que era totalmente imposible que fuera ella, ya que estaba en Kansas. Cuando mi cerebro dejo de hacer conjeturas y conseguí tranquilizarme, me acurruque junto a Jacob y me quede profundamente dormida.

-

-

-

Pasaban las siete de la mañana cuando desperté aun acostada sola en el sillón. Me lleve una mano a la boca, bostezando cansadamente. Me levante y vi a Charlie alistándose para ir al trabajo.

-Buenos días, Bella-

-Buenos días…- Murmure sin ganas- ¿Por que no me despertante para irme a la cama? ¿Y Jake?-

Charlie rio entre dientes, yo le mire extrañada- Cuando llegue estaban los dos abrazados en el sillón, durmiendo, y decidí no despertarlos. Jake se fue a las tres de la madrugada, creo que Billy le va a dar una buena enmienda-

Me sonroje sin querer, intentado imaginarme a mí y a Jake abrazados mientras dormíamos. Pero ni si quiera recordaba el haberme dormido junto a el, aunque aquello explicaría los ronquidos que escuchaba entre sueños.

- Papa ¿No crees que estas llevando esto de la protección muy lejos?, Jake también tiene vida- Dije después de salir del baño con un aspecto mas presentable.

-El se ofreció voluntariamente- Le puso balas a la pistola, se la cargo a la cintura y me beso la frente- El es un buen muchacho- murmuró antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras el.

Me dio la ligera impresión que lo decía en doble sentido. Lo que sentía por Jake era algo mas parecido a una hermandad de toda la vida, a si que si mi padre quería algo mas, las tenía mal conmigo.

Subí las escaleras, me calce unas botas de cuero, jeans y un suéter negro. Revise el horario del día de hoy, dándome cuenta que me tocaban dos horas de biología en el primer periodo. Suspire, _Edward. _

Conduje hasta la escuela sin apuro, escuchando "Where you're gone" de Avril Lavigne a todo lo que mi primitiva radio daba. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento, aparque junto al automóvil de Jake y me baje rápidamente, buscándolo con la mirada. Lo encontré a los pies de la escalera, con una carpeta en mano.

Lo siguiente que vi, no me gustó nada. _Nada._

Jake conversaba con dos chicas a las cuales reconocí como Rebecca y Rachel: Lo malo residía en la persona que los acompañaba; Anaiz. La misma Anaiz que hizo mi vida imposible cuando tenía quince años en Constance, y provoco que me expulsaran tras un mal entendido.

Jake alzo la mano gritando mi nombre y haciendo señas para que me acercara. Sentí como la mirada negra de Anaiz se clavaba en mí, taladrándome.

-¡Bella!- Grito Rebecca acercándose a mí y abrazándome. Le devolví el abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo como los recuerdos se mi niñez en Forks volvían a mi mente fugazmente.

- Estas idéntica, no haz cambiado en nada- Dijo Rachel, besando mis mejillas. Luego, volteo a ver a Anaiz, que sonreía satisfactoriamente- Ella es Anaiz, una amiga de instituto-

Anaiz me sonrió malévolamente, como esa cara que ponía cada vez que me miraba y pensaba en una travesura que hacerme.

- Hola- Salude secamente, con mala cara.

Su sonrisa se enancho aun mas, y murmuró- Pero si es Bella, ¡La roba-novios!- Gritó fuertemente el apodo que usaba con frecuencia cuando éramos compañera de instituto.

La fulmine con la mirada.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como los Cullen iban pasando tras de mi, y todos se quedaron quietos al escuchar el sobrenombre que había empleado en mi.

-¿Roba-novios?- Preguntó Edward, mirándome fijamente.

Yo desvié la vista enojada. El timbre para entrar a clases retumbo en toda la escuela, y todos los alumnos comenzaron a movilizarse, incluyendo a los Cullen, junto a Edward que me dirigió una mirada poco agradable antes de subir por la escalera. Rebecca, Rachel y Anaiz subieron rápidamente, especialmente la ultima, que me miraba y se reía por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Pregunto Jake, una vez que estuvimos solos en la entrada del instituto.

-No le creas ni una palabra de lo que te diga esa arpía- Susurre entrando al primer salón, donde tenia Biología.

Me quede paralizada en la puerta.

-Zorra…- Murmure por lo bajo, viendo como Anaiz se sentaba junto a Edward y le sonreía coquetamente, inclinándose para mostrarle el escote.

-Señorita Swan, la señora Johansson será compañera del señor Cullen hasta que el señor Newton se reponga de su resfriado, si es tan amable, tome asiento junto a la señorita Webber y escriba lo que esta en al pizarra- Me dijo el señor Bannet, amablemente.

Camine arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a Ángela, y sentarme a su lado con rabia.

- No parece caerte muy bien la nueva ¿eh?- Susurró, mirándome divertida-No te preocupes, no creo que Edward le guste la silicona barata-

Me reí divertida de su comentario, notando como Ángela parecía decir todo lo que pensaba.

Anaiz se acercó a Edward mostrándole algo en el microscopio, y me miro sonriendo atrevidamente, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos en la rodilla de Edward.

Pero esa vez fue mi turno de reírme a carcajada limpia, cuando Edward dio un bote en el asiento y se alejo de ella.

"_Chúpate esa, Anaiz…"_

**Nota de la autora: **

**Si, se que no es un capitulo muy divertido, espero no haberlas aburrido demasiado, pero tenia que explicar lo del compromiso de Emmett y Rosalie, y lo de la llegada de Anaiz ¡Me cae taaaaaaaaaaan mal!, y eso que yo la invente xD, ya van a ver mas adelante, Anaiz es un persona importante y crucial en esta historia, les va a dar un ataque cardiaco cuando se enteren que es lo que Emily y Sam le esconden a Edward. XD **

**Soy mala… lo se.-. XD.**

**Pero se que igual que me queréis así.**

**Besos y abrazos,**

**Marry's**


	7. Siete: Johansson vs Swan

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

.**Dolor eterno**.

Capitulo siete: Johansson v/s Swan

**Pov's Bella **

Biología nunca había sido mi ramo preferido. De hecho, odiaba la sangre y todo lo que se relacionara con ella, pero podía convivir con ello las cuatro horas semanales que me tocaba ver muestras de cebollas microscópicamente.

Ya no.

Anaiz le quitaba lo único divertido que biología y Forks entero tenía: Edward Cullen. El solo hecho de ver como se le insinuaba me ponía de los nervios y Ángela parecía estar pasándoselo de lo grande viendo como yo parecía tener la palabra "Celosa empedernida" en la frente.

- Bella, como que sigas viéndola de esa forma comenzare a creer que de verdad te haz enamorado de Edward- Susurró Ángela, mirándome divertida.

Y fue entonces cuando recapacite ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Comenzaba a odiar a Anaiz solo por que estaba claramente interesado en Edward? Yo no era así. O al menos eso creía ¿Por qué tenia la impresión que Edward despertaba lo peor de mí?

La voz del profesor Bannet resonó fuerte en medio del murmullo que producían mis compañeros de clase - Isabella Swan y Anaiz Johansson, acérquense por favor-Dijo, con voz grave. Por un momento me asuste_ "Joder, se ha enterado que lo mi único propósito para este año es desinflarle los pechos a Anaiz" _Pensé estúpidamente.

Me acerque hasta el escritorio del profesor, y vi como Anaiz se ponía de pie lentamente y caminaba hasta a mí derrochando sensualidad a cada paso. Las cabezas de los hombres se levantaban y babeaban al verla caminar. Me dieron arcadas ¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta que Anaiz no era mas que un cuerpo sexy y una cara bonita? Solamente se limitaba a hacer lo único que le salía bien: poner a cien a los hombres.

- Ustedes son las dos ultimas alumnas en integrarse a al clase- Dijo el profesor Bannet, mirándonos a ambas- La semana pasado los chicos dieron uno de los exámenes mas importantes del año, pero, como ustedes no estaban, inspectoría decidió que los dieran en dos semanas-

Suspire, aquello significaba dos semanas de stress previo a la prueba, noches sin dormir y la cafetera encendida todos los días a todas horas.

Anaiz sonrió coquetamente y se inclino hacia el profesor, susurrando sensualmente- ¿Usted nos va a dar clases…Privadas?-

La mire con los ojos desorbitados ¿acababa de hacer lo que yo creía que acababa de hacer? ¡Le estaba coqueteando descaradamente a un hombre de sesenta años al que podía darle un paro cardiaco con solo ver su escote!

El profesor tragó saliva pesadamente- No, su situación fue explicada a sus compañeros y todos decidieron que era una buena idea repasar todos los temas vistos, ya que estos también aparecen en la prueba de ingreso a la universidad- sentí que lo decía con lastima, como si en realidad quisiera darle clases privadas a Anaiz.

Asentí y me devolví a mi asiento, donde Ángela no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a Anaiz.

- Me cae mal- Dijo bajito cuando llegue hasta el puesto- Lo juro, no la conozco y puedo oler desde a su perfume Calvin Klein desde aquí-

Le sonreí. Ángela me estaba dando su apoyo en contra de Anaiz. Aunque, lo cierto es, que Edward no era una de las razones principales del porque odiaba tanto a Anaiz: Las estupideces que me hacia cuando estaba en Constance seguían vivas en mi memoria y también existía el hecho que Anaiz y yo compartíamos a una persona…

-¡Bella!- gritó la voz chillona de Anaiz desde el otro extremo del aula. - ¡Nathan te a enviado saludos! Ha dicho que la otra noche haz estado genial, como una fiera. Tal y como se esperaba de tu despedida-

Y esa persona era Nathan.

La clase quedó en silencio. Oí como Jessica le hablaba a su compañera de banco:

-¡Te dije que no era virgen!-

Los murmullos y especulaciones comenzaron a resonar en la clase. Todos dirigidos a mi supuesta perdida de virginidad y mas de algún idiota decía que me había visto en una peli con no se que estrella porno.

-Yo creo que eso se lo ha inventado- Dijo Ángela, tocándome el hombro. Asentí y decidí que esta vez no dejaría que Anaiz me pisoteara como lo había hecho en Constance., Aquí nadie me conocía, y nadie la conocía a ella o a Nathan, podía decir lo que quisiera.

Me puse de pie y toda la clase volvió a quedar expectante a la espera de mi contraataque- ¿Te refieres a Nathan, el que te dejo por mi? ¿O al Nathan con el que te encontraron en el baño de hombres teniendo sexo en Constance?-

El hermoso rostro de Anaiz quedo congelado en una mueca de disgusto: No estaba acostumbrada a que yo me atreviera a responder sus insultos. Se puso también de pie y nuestras miradas chocaron peligrosamente.

-Me refiero al Nathan que me robaste cuando estaba enferma-

Sonreí sínicamente- ¿Enferma? ¿Así se le llama ahora? ¡Creí que estabas en una clínica para que te implantaran la silicona! Y Nathan nunca te dejo por mi ¿sabes por que? ¡Por que nunca fue tuyo! –

_Touché_

Si había algo que realmente le molestaba a Anaiz respecto a Nathan y a mí, era el hecho de que su noviazgo no había sido mas que una vil mentira: Nunca se habían amado, mucho menos quererse, solamente estaban juntos por un objetivo en común: Popularidad.

Edward Cullen me miraba con sus ojos color carbón taladrándome. No podría decir que cosa era lo que sentía: Su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada. Y aquello me dolía. Tal vez más que los insultos de Anaiz.

Y entonces, Anaiz sonrió- Nate siempre ha sido mío Bella, creo que James te lo dejo claro ayer. Aunque claro, no creo que lo recuerdes ahora, por que haz pasado la noche con Jacob Black ¿O me equivoco?-

No fui capaz de responderle. Aunque sentía como mi boca se abría y cerraba intentando formular palabras inconexas, pero nada salía de mis labios. Ángela me cogió del brazo al ver que me quedaba estática, como una piedra, y me ayudo a sentarme nuevamente en mi puesto.

El silencio reino en la sala de clases durante algunos momentos, y luego los rumores se esparcieron rápidamente entre los treinta y seis chavales ansiosos de comentar sus teorías acerca de mí, Anaiz, Jacob Black, y aunque no lo conocían, de Nathan. Estaba completamente segura que éramos solamente cuatro personas las que estábamos en completo silencio: Ángela que me miraba extrañada; Anaiz, que fingía leer Cosmopolitan sin hacer caso a las preguntas de Jessica; Edward quien miraba pacíficamente las hojas otoñales desprendiéndose de los arboles, y yo.

Cuando llegue a Forks tenia la certeza de que podría comenzar de nuevo, en un lugar donde nadie me conocía ni sabía nada acerca de mí, a excepción de que era la hija del jefe Swan. Pero al parecer me había equivocado: Anaiz había coincidido conmigo justamente en Forks, habiendo muchos otros estados donde pudimos habernos visto. No sabía cual era la razón de encontrarme con Anaiz o el que significaba que mi corazón latiera tan deprisa que me dolía: Solo sabia que la idea de que Jacob fuera mi guardaespaldas había dejado de molestarme y se había convertido en mi red de protección de Anaiz.

Por que ella conocía a James, y eso, la convertía en un peligro para mi integridad y cualquier persona que estuviera ligada a mí.

-

-

-

**Edward Pov's**

La presencia de Anaiz me turbaba terriblemente. Cuando la vi entrar al salón, con su falda corta y blusa ceñida supuse que no seria mas que otra chica que le pondría los nervios de punta a Rosalie por intentar tirarse a Emmett, pero cuando el señor Bannet le ordeno sentarse junto a mí, lo supe: El aura sensual que la rodeaba y el olor a muerte solamente podía significar una cosa; Vampiro. Anaiz era un vampiro que no había sido convertido hacia más de un par de décadas, el olor que desprendía cada fibra de su cuerpo me daba a entender que recién había matado a una persona y no se había preocupado de intentar limpiarse la sangre de sus dientes, que ante mi atenta mirada relucían rojos.

Lo extraño era que, estaba completamente seguro de nuestra presencia en Forks, y ninguno de nosotros la había sentido, eso podía significar solo dos cosas: O realmente había sido una coincidencia que llegara a Forks in saber de nuestra existencia, o se había estado escondiendo muy bien. Apostaba por la segunda, la sonrisa que me dirigió antes de sentarse junto a mi me sonrió sensualmente, como si supiera en realidad quien era.

Desvié la vista hacia el profesor mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos:

-_"A si que este es Edward Cullen. No esta para nada mal, me sorprende que Bella no haya intentado tirárselo aún… Con lo rápida y fácil que es"-_

Su pensamiento me sorprendió, y sin querer recordé que a Bella la había llamado roba-novios cuando subíamos la escalera y aquello me llevo a pensar si Bella era el tipo de chica que yo creía, me daba la impresión de que ambas no se llevaban muy bien.

Me coqueteo sin reparo, podía sentir como intentaba seducirme con un poder increíblemente fuerte, pero demasiado común para un vampiro como yo de casi cien años.

El profesor las llamó a ambas a su escritorio, y pude deleitarme con observar a Isabella caminar hasta el. Anaiz desapareció de mi vista y solamente la mire a ella: Se me hacia tan difícil dejar de pensar en su aroma increíblemente asfixiante o en como sus venas se marcaban tras su piel traslucida. Pero mas allá de mis ganas de beber su sangre, existía algo más; Más fuerte y estrecho que me impedía saltar sobre ella y matarla: Miedo. El miedo se aferraba a mi cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en una nueva idea de matarla, y la desesperación se apoderaba de mí cuando pensaba que ya no podría escucharla reír como en los últimos días.

Las palabras que Anaiz le digirió a Bella me sacaron de mis pensamientos, y sin siquiera darme cuenta, ambas estaban embaucadas en una guerra de quien podía herir mas a la otra.

Anaiz ni si quiera se limitaba a pensar en las cosas que gritaba, lo sabia por que intentaba leer sus pensamientos antes de que salieran disparados de su lengua viperina, pero no lo lograba, por que simplemente decía lo que se le venia en gana.

Hubo un momento, un instante increíblemente intenso en el cual creí que Anaiz le saltaría a Bella encima y le sacaría la yugular de un bocado. Pero, con una fuerza increíble para ser una vampira "bebe", arremetió con poder y dijo el nombre de la persona que derrotaría a Bella: James. Había escuchado su nombre el día anterior en la cabeza de Jake, y Jasper había dicho que Bella había temblado de pánico al oír su voz tras el teléfono, y sin querer me había dado cuenta que James era alguien increíblemente importante en la vida de Bella, alguien que le hacia inclusive mas daño que cualquiera de nosotros.

Las demás cosas pasaron en cámara lenta: Bella sentándose en la silla, su mirada perdida, las lagrimas atisbándose por sus ojos, el sonido del timbre para el receso, la noticia de que Anaiz era la ganadora de la batalla Johansson v/s Swan y sin darme cuenta, estaba sentado en la mesa junto a mis hermanos con una bandeja de comida indeseable frente a mí.

-Así que es una vampira novata ¿haz dicho que se ha resistido a saltarle encima? Me parece increíble- Susurró Emmett mirando fijamente e Anaiz, que conversaba con Jessica y Lauren.

Asentí. En un rápido siseo les había contado resumidamente lo que había pasado con la llegada de Anaiz a la escuela y su discusión con Bella. Mis hermanos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo: Alice miraba a Jasper de reojo, y no me fue necesario leer su mente para darme cuenta que se preguntaba por que Jazz no podría controlarse como Anaiz. Y Rosalie se miraba en un diminuto espejo, preguntándose si la chica nueva seria un peligro para su integridad de "La chica más deseada y guapa de todo Forks"

Bufé, todo el mundo hablaba o pensaba algo distinto acerca de Anaiz, y lo último que necesitaba era pensar en ella. Había algo en su mirada, en su caminar, en ella misma que me recordaba alguien. _Alguien a quien no recordaba. _¡Soy un puñetero vampiro! Recuerdo cada olor, cada rostro y facción de cualquier persona que haya conocido en mis casi cien años ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara si la había visto anteriormente?

Anaiz me producía una cierta fascinación y morbosidad que no creí haber sentido por nadie más que no fuera Isabella: Necesitaba saber quien era ella.

-Edward, contrólate- Dijo Jasper, en voz alta mirándome fijamente. Trague saliva pesadamente; Desde la llegada de Isabella a Forks me había acostumbrado a dejar que en mi mente fluyeran los pensamientos, olvidando controlar mis reacciones vampíricas que a pesar de no suponer ningún riesgo para ningún humano, no era un riesgo que pensábamos correr.

Asentí débilmente y mire con aburrimiento la cafetería repleta de estudiantes sin ningún otro entretenimiento que sus propios cuadernos. Me sentía más sensible que nunca, pudiendo recibir los pensamientos ajenos y hacerlos míos sin ningún problema, llegándome a sentir mal por algo que no me concernía: Mi don estaba flor de piel.

Y entonces, lo sentí; Un furia inmensa emergió dentro de mis entrañas y un animal eufórico pareció gritar dentro de mi pecho, y en menos de un segundos Emmett me apresaba el brazo derecho, Jasper el izquierdo y Alice clavaba sus uñas en mi rodilla. Solamente Rosalie parecía estar contenta, una sonrisa burlesca surcaba sus labios y miraba en la misma dirección que yo:

Isabella era abrazada protectoramente por nadie mas ni nadie menos que Jacob Black, mientras el acariciaba su cabello, aquellas hebras castañas que _yo_ desearía tocar sin querer matarla.

El me miro sobre el hombre de Bella que me daba la espalda, y sonrió.

_-"Puto hombre lobo…"-_

-

-

-

**Bella Pov's.**

Jake me abrazaba fuertemente, casi quitándome el aire. Sonreí internamente: Apenas verme Jake me había contado que había oído los rumores de mi pequeña disputa con Anaiz y que no creía que yo hubiera hecho una orgia con Anaiz, Nathan y James, y mucho menos que con Nathan le hubiéramos pagado una cirugía estética a Anaiz para dejarla hospitalizada y escaparnos a Hawái. Lo que molestaba realmente era que el buen humor con el que había despertado se había esfumado y había dejado paso a una mala leche increíble.

Con Jake me sentía segura, sentía que ni siquiera Anaiz podía quebrar mi reciente felicidad. Pero me separe a regañadientes cuando vi que un par de chavales le daban codazos significativos a Jake en las costillas y chocaban unos "masculinos-dame-esos-cinco". Mas de alguno murmuro algo de _"Isabella y las chicas salvajes"._

-No los tomes en cuenta- Me susurró Jake al oído- Simplemente creen que me estoy ligando a una tía mayor que yo- Le mire significativamente- Y no me molestaría que dejaras que creyeran eso, ya sabes, tal ve a si las chicas se acercarían un poco más a mí…-

-¡Estas de coña Jake!, no voy a permitir que te aproveches de mi reciente popularidad mas ganada. Además, las chicas debes lloverte Jake ¿has visto el par de músculos que te gastas?-Le susurre saliendo de la cafetería y caminando por un pasillo hacia mi próxima clase, a la cual ya iba atrasada.

-¡Que mas quisiera Bella! Parecen creer que voy a morderlas- Y sonrió como si aquello fuera una ironía. Luego, me miro con una ceja alzada -¿Par de músculos? Me has observado bien, Bella-

Le di un codazo en las costillas. Estoy segura que no se hubiera dado cuenta que lo golpee si no fuera por que me tambaleé y tuvo que sujetarme cuando mi brazo revoto en su estomago.

Se largó a reír desaforadamente.

-Genial, abdominales Jake- Susurre molesta antes de entrar a mi clase y dejarlo riéndose solo en el pasillo.

No había absolutamente nadie, a excepción de Anaiz en el aula de idiomas.

Me sonrió lascivamente.

-Los demás han ido al aula de audiovisual- Susurro mientras caminaba hacia mí con su cartera en la mano- Haz dado una muy buena batalla hoy, Bella-

Me permití sonreírle con fingido interés.

-Creo que tienes…Motivaciones- Dijo, oyendo el eco de las carcajadas de Jake a mis espaldas. Trague la saliva, aquello no marchaba bien- El pequeño y intrépido Jake ¿Qué harías si le sucediera algo Bella?... Recuerda que vivo con el… Y estoy segura que tanto James como yo podemos hacerle mucho daño-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿hacer daño a Jake? ¿Por qué? ¡El no tenia nada que ver en esta absurda rivalidad! ¿Había dicho James? ¿Iba a traerlo para hacerle daño a Jake?-

-Aléjate de Edward Bella, esta vez no estoy bromeando. O de lo contrario tu sexy amiguito va a pagarlo…-

Y se alejo por el pasillo canturreando una canción de Rihanna.

Cuando su canción dejo de escucharse, caí de rodillas deslizándome por la pared con las lagrimas en los ojos ¿es que nunca iba a parar?

En mi mente solo existía una cosa_" Jake…Jake…Jake…"_

**Nota de la autora:**

Vale, ahora si vais a odiar a Anaiz. Es una maldita perra, y cuando sepan por que quiere a Edward, van a desear lincharla, de verdad, no tienen idea por que ella quiere estar con Edward.

Soy mala. Oh si.

Estoy segura que ya están acostumbrados que este actualizando a ultima hora, pero no tenia tiempo y comencé el cole nuevamente y todo eso ¡A sido una soberana chorrada!

Bueno, no tengo nada mas que decirles, simplemente darles las gracias a todas las personas que me leen y apoyan a pesar de actualizar tan poquito ^. ^

_**Espacio de recomendaciones del mes: **_

**Libros: **

**-Memorias de Idhún: La resistencia- Laura Gallego García:**

Kirtash es un asesino que debe matar a todos los idhunitas que se autoexiliaron. Jack es el ultimo dragón de todo el mundo y Victoria el ultimo Unicornio. Y aun así, se aman. Para mí, no es la típica historia de amor. Al contrario, encuentro que es algo nuevo.

**- Encanto fatal- Melissa Marr**

Aislinn ha fingido toda su vida que no puede ver ni escuchar a los elfos. Pero un día aparece Keenan, el dios del verano, invitándola a gobernar junto a el a todos lo elfos. Piénsenlo, ¿Aislinn caerá? Keenan es el tipo perfecto ¡Si hasta brilla como Edward! No es un libro común,y la esta escrito en tercera persona, lo que hizo que me diera mala espina al principio, pero luego me lo leí me quede atrapada, (idiotizada) 100 % recomendable.

**Medianoche- Claudia Gray **

Bianca es una chica vampiro que se enamora de Lucas, y el le corresponde, pero hay algo oculto: Lucas es un cazador de vampiros. Me zampee este libro en dos días, es adictivo joder.

**Y esas han sido mis recomendación, vean que yo soy muy critica y si estos libros me han idiotizado es por que sus personajes me han capturado, especialmente Christian de las Memorias de Idhún. Léanse la canción "Beyond" y apuesto a que le tiemblan las piernas xD**

**Eso seria todo, **

**Nos vemos en abril**

**Os quiero**

**Maribelle (Si, me e cambiado el Nick nuevamente ¿¡Y que!?)**


	8. Ocho: Verdad

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

.Dolor eterno.

Capitulo ocho: Verdad.

Bella pov's

Aquella tarde me quede en el baño esperando en el baño a que las clases terminaran, pensando en Anaiz, Jake, James, y Edward.

Creo que en parte fue culpa mía, estaba más que claro que me había comportado como una idiota al pensar que responder los insultos de Anaiz era buena idea ¿Qué me había hecho pensar que alguna vez le ganaría a la reina de Constance? ¡Fui tan tonta! Debí de haber sabido que en el primer momento en el que vi a Anaiz seria mi némesis para toda la vida. Y yo había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para sacar el tema de Nathan a colación, sabiendo que aquello nos hería a ambas.

Pero esta vez había sido distinto. Anaiz me había dicho que conocía a James y pensaba usarlo en mi contra. Inclusive, había amenazado con hacerle daño a Jake, y yo era perfectamente consiente que Anaiz era de las chicas que jugaban solas y no introducían a terceras personas en nuestras peleas. _Eso quería decir que lo de ahora, era enserio._

Y por mas que pensara y me preguntara por que Johansson era capaz de poner todas sus cartas en juego contra mí, llegaba siempre a la misma respuesta: Edward Cullen _¿Cuánto significaba el para Anaiz?_

Había visto a Anaiz enojada. Furiosa. Pero nunca tan colérica como hoy, y tampoco tan dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguir lo que deseara. Pero, si mal no recordaba, Edward no había dado el menor indicio de conocerla o saber algo acerca de ella. ¿Esa sería su nueva estrategia? ¿Atacar a chicos guapos e inteligentes que no sabían ni su nombre? ¡Dios! Pensar en ella me hacía mal…

Intente desviar mi mente hacía otra cosa; Biología, Jake, Edward… Nathan. ¡Mierda, Nathan!, había olvidado que James me había llamado y hacía dicho que lo tenia en su poder. La sola idea de que James dañara a Nathan me dolía en el fondo del alma.

¿Qué haría yo sin Nathan? ¡Era el quien evitaba que me metiera en problemas! Siempre estaba allí para protegerme y escuchar cualquier cosa que yo quisiera contarle. Era como mi cajita de secretos… Y ahora estaba en peligro.

Y no podía soportar que alguien como Nathan sufriera por mi culpa.

Llamar a Victoria no era precisamente la idea más inteligente de toda mi vida, pero ella era, después de todo, la hermana de Nathan. Y nos habíamos llevado bien, hasta que comenzó a salir con James.

El teléfono marco cinco veces, y cuando estaba apunto de cortar, la voz agitada de Victoria me contesto al otro lado de la línea

-James esta cerca. Te llamó de vuelta en cinco minutos- Y cortó.

Me quedé estática, conteniendo la respiración. Los minutos me parecieron eternos, y para cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, dio un respingo.

-Hola, Bella- Dijo Victoria con voz neutra.

-Hola Victoria- Dije, intentando sonar tranquila- Ayer James me llamó y dijo que tenia a Nathan ¿es eso verdad?-

Victoria pareció dudar un momento, y luego respondió- Siento decirlo Bella, pero sí. Es verdad. Y antes que digas algo, no pude evitarlo. James me tendió una trampa y me trajo hasta aquí junto a Nathan. Intento parecer normal, para que, ya sabes, no nos haga daño-

Suspire- Se que hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance, Victoria. Pero James es mas fuerte, a si que no te culpo. Ocurrió algo extraño, y creo que deberías saberlo, tal vez tu tengas mas información de lo que pasa que yo. Anaiz, la chica que me hacia la vida imposible en Constance, esta acá. Y me ha dicho que conoce a James-

Sentí como Victoria ahogaba un grito- Mierda, esa maldita… La verdad Bella, es que se tanto como tu. Acabo de enterarme que Anaiz conocía a James. Pero, te lo aseguro, sea lo que sea, no este bien, Bella. Van a hacer algo malo, cuida tus espaldas y las de tus amigos-

-Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora, podrías explicarme ¿Dónde rayos esta Nathan?-

- Esta conmigo. Intento cuidarlo lo mejor posible, Bella. Dios, tengo que irme, espero verte pronto. Adiós-

La llamada se cortó mientras intentaba asimilar la información.

Vale, James tenía a Nathan. También a Victoria. Victoria no sabia que James y Anaiz se conocían. Y lo más terrible de todo era que nadie tenía idea de nada.

Oh, las cosas iban mal.

Le mande un mensaje de texto a Jake para que me recogiera lo más pronto posible. Decidí que en el camino le explicaría a Jake lo que sucedía, ya que estaba completamente segura que Anaiz intentaría algo contra el.

Y seguramente el me ayudaría a encontrar una forma de arreglar todo esto.

No podía arriesgarme a que algo le sucediera a Nathan. Lo quería demasiado.

En mi mente no cabía la menor duda de que James no dudaría un segundo en ir y matar a Nathan sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Después de todo, James es un vampiro.

-

-

-

**Edward pov's. **

Hurgue en la mente de Ángela, la única chica que compartía todas las clases con Bella, dándome cuenta que ella no había aparecido en ninguna de las dos asignaturas restantes después del almuerzo. ¿Qué pasaba? La ultima vez que la había visto se veía de lo mas contenta abrazada con Jacob Black.

Aún no puedo creer que casi le saltara encima al hombre lobo ese sin si quiera darme cuenta. No tengo idea de que fe lo que me paso. Alice dice que se llaman "Celos", que se sienten cuando vez a la persona que quieres con otro que no eres; Dijo que ella los siente cada vez que (Palabras explicitas de Alice): "_La puta de Anaiz Johansson se pasea por delante de Jasper y el muy imbécil no es capaz de apartar su vista de su enorme culo. Creo que sus pantalones deberían estar censurados, y no sabes lo que me gustaría que se le quebrara la cadera de tanto menear el trasero"._

Aquello me hizo estar dos horas pensando en Anaiz. Dios, estoy seguro de que le he visto en alguna parte. Pero es imposible ¿no?, soy un vampiro, recuerdo todo acerca de todo el mundo.

El timbre finalmente toca y tomo una decisión: Necesito ver a Sam. Se que ya le di la lata ayer por la mañana, pero creo que ahora es mucho mas necesario. Realmente necesito saber que diablos me pasa con Isabella Swan, y descubrir de donde conozco a Anaiz Johansson.

Salgo pitando del instituto a paso rápido, intentando no mirar hacía ningún lado que no fuera el suelo. Por mi instinto vampírico era imposible que chocara contra alguna otra persona.

A pocos metros de distancia, divise mi volvo y camine hacía el. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi que había alguien apoyado sobre mi automóvil sin cuidado, observando a los pájaros.

Anaiz.

-Hola Edward- Susurró ella, caminando hasta a mí.

-Hola Anaiz-Murmure sin mucho animo. Realmente no quería hablar con ella, hacía que las cosas se pusieran aún mas revueltas-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

Ella se detuvo a unos es casos centímetros de mí y me miro de pies a cabeza- Oh, si, Edward, puedes ayudarme en muchas cosas- dijo lamiéndose los labios.

La mire duramente- Se que haz estado casando cerca de aquí. Conoces las reglas, no puedes cazar en nuestro territorio-

-Oh, no te preocupes. Mi victima no era de Forks, la congele hasta llegar aquí-

Reprimí un escalofrió. Hablaba de matar gente sin siquiera despeinarse.

-Los animales del parque son sabrosos-

-Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a cazar Edward, Veras, nunca he matado a un animal…-

-Tal vez…-

Ella me sonrió y cogió la mochila que estaba sobre el capote de mi volvo. Me quedo mirando, y pregunto:

-¿En tu casa o en la mía?-

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Perdón?-

Ella sonrió ligeramente- El proyecto de biología, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?-

-En realidad… Mi pareja oficial es Isabella Swan, la tuya es Mike Newton-

Vi como su hermosa cara se contraía en un mohín de disgusto.

Abrí mi auto, lo calenté, y sabiendo que ella podía escucharme, susurre:

-Que te diviertas con el proyecto-

Y arranque hacia la casa de Sam

-

La casa de Sam olía igual que siempre; A comida. Emily estaba todo el día cocinando para la manada, y las pocas veces que había estado allí, había visto por mis propios ojos que los hombres lobos se comían absolutamente TODO lo que tenían a su brazo; recordaba con sorna una vez que Jared estaba tan ocupado peleando que Jake por un pedazo de pan que le mordió el brazo a Paul. Dios, había sido como ver la lucha libre en vivo y en directo pero con más sangre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Jake había dejado de frecuentar la manada hacia un par de meses. Ya casi no se sentía su olor en la casa de Emily y nunca lo encontraba en las reuniones "familiares" que hacia Sam semanalmente.

-Hola Edward- Dijo Emily cuando entre. La "familia" de Sam estaba reunida en la mesa comiendo.

"Que novedad" pensé. Intente reprimir mi instinto de saltar sobre cada uno de ellos y matarlos (instinto vampírico, entiéndanme) así que solamente asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. _Olía a perro mojado. _

-Hola Sam- Salude sentándome entre el y Paul.

Paul me cae bien. Un día le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a Jake que le rompió la nariz.

-Hola Edward- Me saludo el.

Le quede mirando, y pude ver que entornaba los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

Negué con la cabeza. Recordaba que al principio me costaba contarle cosas a Sam estando toda la manada presente, pero después con el tiempo descubrí que estando ellos o no presentes, las cosas igual se sabían por que se podían escuchar los pensamientos.

-No se si algo malo, hoy ha llegado una nueva tía a mi clase de biología-

Los lobos silbaron por lo bajo.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?- Pregunto Sam cogiendo uno de los panqueques de Emily.

-Pues… Siento que la conozco desde antes-

-Ayer me haz hablado de Isabella, Edward. Estas perdiendo facultades tío-

Quil nos interrumpió-¿Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe Swan?- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Claro, es la chica que Jake tiene que cuidar por que hay un psicópata que quiere matarla- Dijo Embry, entre risa.

-¡Se supone que era secreto de estado, imbécil!- Grito Quil dándole una colleja en la cabeza.

Lo que dijo Embry tenia sentido… Así que por eso Jacob tenía que cuidarla, y seguramente era ese tipo James el que quería matarla. Que embrollo. Debo admitir que me sorprendió que alguien quisiera matar a Bella, ya era suficiente con que Anaiz quisiera sacarle los ojos con las uñas.

-No hablo Bella, Sam- Dije, sonriendo- Hablo Anaiz Johansson, es una chica vampiro que vino de otra ciudad. Siento que la conozco desde antes…-

Sentí como el ruido a mi alrededor cesaba y todos se quedaban mirándome.

-¿Anaiz Johansson?- murmuró Emily a mis espaldas. Vi como cruzaba una mirada con Sam y este asentía.

Emily se seco las manos con un paño y se sentó junto a mí.

-Niños, iros- Dijo Sam, refiriéndose a su manada.

Todos asintieron lentamente y caminaron hasta la salida. Paul volvió y tomo entre sus brazos todos los pedazos de kuchen que podía.

-¡Vamos a la casa de Jared!- Grito, contento.

-¡Joder Paul! ¿¡No te mola TU casa!?- Grito Jared enojada mientras salían de la casa a empujones.

La estancia quedo en silencio durante unos interminables quince segundos.

-Vale, ahora vais a explicarme que ha sido eso-

-Edward, antes que nada, quiero que conserves la calma. Ha sido nuestro error no decírtelo antes-

-¿No decirme el que?- Pregunte, furioso. Intercambiaron miradas- Oh vamos, suéltalo de una vez Sam, no puede ser tan terrible.

Sam me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados, y luego suspiro- Ya es tiempo de que lo sepas. Carlisle no puede ocultártelo más tiempo-

Bebió un largo sorbo de café, y dijo:

-No te equivocas Edward, tu y Anaiz se conocen desde antes-

- Imposible…- Susurre, con voz grave- ¡La recordaría!-

-Deja que termine de hablar, Edward. Anaiz fue tu novia, hace diez años-

-

-

-

**Notas de la autora:**

**-Cha-cha-cha-chaannnn!!!!!!! **Vais a lincharme. A si que Anaiz resulto ser la novia de Edward….Vale, eso era algo que yo, obviamente ya sabia.

Ahora, me siento orgullosa de que odiéis tanto a mi creación: Anaiz. Estoy taaan feliz de que la odien como yo. Aunque bueno, mas adelante, verán que no es taaan mala como se ve (bueno, mala es, pero nunca tanto).

Y James resultó ser un vampiro. A si que Bella sabe que existen los vampiros y no va a resultar un gran problema que ella asuma que los Cullen son vampiros. Aunque si va a ver un problemita… jaujau

Ahora ¿Qué hará Bella respecto a Nathan? ¿Volverá James? ¿Anaiz se saldrá con la suya? .

Les quiero recomendar una saga de vampiros que me gusto mucho y me cautivo *0*: **Morganville Vampire de Rachel Caine. **(Hasta el momento yo me he leído 5 libros, de la misma saga, que son;

**La casa de cristal**

**Baile de la chica muerta**

**El callejón de medianoche**

**Banquete de los idiotas**

**Señor del caos.. ** )

Es muy linda, ojala les guste.

Nos vemos en Mayo.

Pd: el 8 de mayo cumplo ¡15 años! Diossssss… soy taaan grande xDDDDDDD. Ya sabéis, acepto fics, mp, o mejor, Reviews.

Os quiere,

Maribelle.


	9. Nueve:The last smile

**Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

.Dolor eterno.

Capitulo nueve: The last smile.

**Edward pov's.**

Parpadee confuso- Estas de coña, Sam, eso es total y completamente imposible-

Sus pensamientos iban prendidos del mismo hilo; _Anaiz fue tu novia…_

Me voltee a mirar a Emily, pero ella tenia una mirada triste en el rostro y parecía querer ponerse a llorar. Ni si quiera intente leer sus pensamientos, era obvio que pensaba lo mismo que Sam.

Eso quería decir que era verdad.

Anaiz había sido mi novia.

Hace diez años.

Oh, mierda. Algo hizo clic en mi mente.

-Hace diez años tuve mi "periodo de rebeldía"- Dije, sosteniendo mi cabeza entre las manos.

-Y no recuerdas nada de aquella etapa de tu vida- Añadió Emily, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Sam, cerrando los ojos.

Dios, no podía creerlo. Tal vez no lo entendía, pero las cosas tenían lógica; Anaiz había sido mi novia, luego yo había perdido la memoria, y ahora ella volvía a buscarme. Había olvidado esos hechos por arte de magia, pero, ¿Cómo pude haberme involucrado con una persona como _ella?_

- Eso quiere decir que tu conoces lo que hice esa época- Susurre, mirando a Sam. Mi mirada se había vuelto color carbón y sentía una ira inmensa extenderse por mi cuerpo. No tenia hambre, me había alimentado hace poco. Esta enojado, furioso, colérico.

Durante los últimos diez años me había estado preguntando que había hecho esa época. Habían sido cinco años borrados de mi mente, y las dudas sobre en lo que pude haberme convertido y las cosas que pude haber hecho sin recordarlo me asaltaban.

Y Sam, mi mejor amigo, _lo sabía. _

-Algunas partes, si. Pero desapareciste por cinco años Edward, y cuando te encontramos- Cerró los ojos y sonrió melancólicamente- Mierda Ed, creímos que estabas muerto…

A si que Sam _algunas cosas_ que hice hace diez años. Y nunca dijo nada. Nunca.

-No te enojes con nosotros, Ed. Acordamos con Carlisle y Esme que esto seria lo mejor para ti-

-¿¡Acordamos!?- Grite poniéndome de pie. Estaba furioso, realmente lo estaba. Les di la espalda, y me apoye sobre uno de los sillones- ¿¡Hay algo mas que debería saber!? Algo como, no se, ¿Qué mate a alguien? ¿O algo así?-

Sentí como Emily suspiraba, y Sam se ponía de pie.

-No podemos decirte nada mas, si quieres preguntar, pregúntale a Carlisle- Dijo Sam apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro.

Me aparte rápidamente como su tacto quemara.

-No me importa, Sam. Quiero saber todo de lo que te haz enterado y no me has dicho- Sisee.

Sam me miro con ternura. Mierda, odio cuando Sam me mira así, por que me ve como si viera a su hijo. Y no puedo decirle nada, por se que en el fondo, Sam quiere decirme todas esas cosas y no puede.

Di un puñetazo a la mesa partiéndola por la mitad, y me marche de allí sin decir palabra. Necesitaba pensar; Anaiz, Bella, Sam…_Jacob._

Estuve tentando a montar sobre mi volvo, y largarme de la ciudad un par de días para pensar. Ir a Port Angels, quizás. Pero me di cuenta que no puedo seguir escapando de mis problemas, cuando me di cuenta que había perdido la memoria de cinco años de mi vida, no hice nada. Me quede allí, preguntándome que había hecho, pero no hice absolutamente nada por descubrir lo que había pasado. Solamente sabía que había estado en Denalí con…

_Oh, demonios. _Denalí. No lo había pensando, si realmente quería saber cosas de mi vida, ¿Por qué no comenzar por allí? Si iba a casa con Esme y Carlisle, ellos no me dirían nada, Sam ya había confirmado que fue un trato entre ellos el no contarme nada.

Pero Tania… Tania tenía que saber algo.

-

-

**Bella pov's. **

Las clases terminaron sin muchas novedades, aunque la mejor noticia, es que solamente compartía biología con Anaiz, y Ángela estaba conmigo en todas las clases. Justamente, estaba subiéndome a mi camioneta, cuando ella me llamó al móvil. Cogí mi manos libre y me subí al auto mientras conversábamos.

Existan cosas de las que Ángela y yo no podíamos hablar en la escuela por miedo a que alguien nos escuchara. Como Anaiz y su grupo de zorras.

-¿Te haz dado cuenta que Anaiz se esta empezando a juntar con Lauren?- Exclamó Ángela, escandalizada.

-¿Lauren es la media rubia?- Pregunte. Aun no conocía todos los nombres de mis compañeros.

-Si, y Jessica es la de cabello castaño. Aunque en realidad no me sorprende que se hayan hecho amigas, Lauren y Jessica siempre han sido un par de zorras y arrimarse a Anaiz es lo que esperaba: Ya sabes, Anaiz es guapa y con dinero, justo el tipo de amigas que ellas tendrían

-Creo que lo suyo es una amistad a medias. Da la impresión de que en cualquier momento se van a pegar una puñalada por la espalda-

-¡Exacto! Me gusta tanto que seas mi amiga Bella, ¡piensas igual que yo! Eh… Yo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Parpadee confusa- Claro, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Quién es Nathan?- Preguntó Ángela, en voz baja. Al ver que yo no respondía nada, comenzó a disculparse- Lo siento Bella, nunca debí de haberte preguntado algo así, si no quieres contármelo esta bien, de verdad.

-No pasa nada. Nathan es un chico que conocí en Constance los primeros días que llegue. El era el novio de Anaiz, pero solamente estaban juntos por la popularidad y beneficios que les traía. El punto es que Nathan dijo que estaba enamorado y todo eso, y Anaiz se entero y me hizo la vida imposible hasta que me expulsaron y el y yo dejamos de vernos-

-Oh, maldita perra- Susurró Ángela, ahogando un grito- Diablos, mi madre me llama. Nos vemos el lunes Bella, que pases un buen fin de semana-

-Lo mismo digo, adiós-

La línea se corto.

No me gustaba mentirle a Ángela. Aunque, técnicamente, no le había mentido. Todo había sido verdad, a excepción de lo último.

Nathan y yo nunca fuimos amigos. Aunque yo haya intentando ser su amiga, el nunca me quiso como tal, siempre me vio como algo mas y con el tiempo comencé a sentir cosas por el.

Siempre recordare la primera vez que lo vi, en el discurso de la directora a todos los alumnos en general al inicio de clases. Después de que la directora, la señora Bethany terminara de hablar, era turno del centro de alumnos. Nathan era el presidente. Y cuando comenzó a hablar, algo me llamo la atención de el. Parecía tan inteligente, tan centrado y enfocado en lo mejor para los alumnos que me dejo impresionada con sus ideas y sugerencias para la escuela.

Pero, lo que sin duda me llamó mas la atención, fue que el me vio. Entre setecientos alumnos, el se fijo en mí y la ultima parte de su discurso la recito mirándome directamente a los ojos. Semanas mas tarde, cuando ya nos conocíamos lo suficiente, el me confeso que lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista. Que sin querer, al entrar al auditorio, me había visto y había quedado prendado de mí. Recuerdo haberme quedado en una pieza ¿el se había enamorado de mí teniendo a Anaiz a su lado?, y entonces el me confeso que con Anaiz no sucedía nada. Que era una farsa.

Y recuerdo que me sentí feliz. Me alegre de que el no estuviera atado a una persona como ella, y tampoco sintiera nada hacía Anaiz. Cuando el me pidió ser su novia, después de haber terminado con ella, le dije que no. Que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y recapacitar. Y a pesar de creer que el se alejaría y buscaría otra persona o volvería con Anaiz.

Pero no. El me espero, todo el tiempo necesario. Y cinco meses después, me besó. Fue mágico, no diría que perfecto, por que un beso frente a una parada de autobús no esta dentro de mi categoría de besos perfectos, pero si fue maravilloso. Aun puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos…

Pero todo quedo allí.

Alegue que no podía tener una relación con el, que Anaiz que me destruiría. El preguntó por que me importaba tanto lo que Anaiz dijera, que ella no tenía nada que ver. Y discutimos. Fue una pelea fuerte, toda la gente volteaba a mirarnos y murmuraba cosas en voz baja. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder, y le deje claro que no necesitaba una relación, que si quería podía irse a la mierda.

Pero el no me dejo ir, por mas que le rogué que me soltara y dejara marcharme a casa, el me retuvo y me prometió que nunca mas volvería a tocar el tema, y nunca mas volvería a besarme, pero que no lo apartara de mi lado.

Y no pude decirle que no. ¿Cómo negarle algo a Nathan cuando su voz te traspasa tan profundamente que sientes que toca tu alma y la remueve?

Nathan fue mi amigo y confidente durante dos años. Siempre estuvo conmigo, escuchándome y apoyándome. Y con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo que sentía hacía el no era mas que cariño y amistad. Pero el nunca lo supero, y este verano, me he dado cuenta que la situación había sido insoportable. No podía seguir estando junto a Nathan por dos motivos: El primero era que nos hacía daño, a ambos. No podía seguir mirándolo a la cara y alimentar sus ilusiones. Y la segunda, era James, a pesar de que ambos eran amigos, James ya había dejado claro que si tenia que matarlo para llegar hasta mí iba a hacerlo.

Pero James ya había cogido a Nathan. Y mis esfuerzos no habían valido la pena, por que no tenía ninguna manera de ayudar a Nathan.

James era un vampiro, y podía quebrarle el cuello con solo darle un puñetazo. Lo mas estúpido de todo esto, era que James me había conocido atreves de Nathan, en un recital de My Chemical Romance. Y desde aquel día, había quedado obsesionado conmigo. No, conmigo no; Con mi sangre. Y a los pocos días después apareció en mi ventana dándome un susto de muerte y enseñándome los colmillos, entonces me enteré que los vampiros existían y el era uno.

Nunca logre entender el por que James no me mato en el primer momento en el que me vio. Pero Victoria acostumbraba decir "…_Le gusta jugar con la comida"_. Victoria es novia de James y hermana de Nathan, también es una gran amiga mía. Ella no es vampiro, pero James ha bebido de su sangre. Cuando le pregunte, el por que no había muerto si James ya la había mordido, ella me explico que si un vampiro bebe sangre de un humano, de vez en cuando, sin exceso, solo justo y lo necesario, se crea un vinculo. Un vínculo donde podrían sentirse durante toda su vida; James siempre sabría si estaba viva o no, y donde encontrarla. Aunque, si James dejaba de beber su sangre durante un largo periodo, el vinculo se iba quebrando hasta desaparecer.

Aquella noche, después de que Victoria me explicara eso, James me mordió. Hay veces en las que me despierto en medio de la noche asustada, sintiendo sus colmillos sobre mi muñeca, donde esta mi cicatriz en forma de media luna. Arde, escose, sientes que algo explota en tu interior, y, inevitablemente, te excitas. Pero todo eso acaba cuando el te deja de morder, y luego solamente te duermes y sudas helado. Muy helado.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba entrando al sendero que llevaba hasta la casa de Charlie. Solamente quedaban quince minutos, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola papa- Dije, leyendo su nombre en la pantalla.

-Hola Bella, Jake me ha dicho que le habías mandado un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que te recogiera, pero cuando ha llegado ya te habías ido, ¿Dónde estas Bella?-

Suspire. Era verdad, había mandando un mensaje a Jake para que me recogiera, pero después de haberlo mandado me arrepentí y me fui pitando de la escuela. Pobre Jake, pensando en Nathan lo había olvidado por completo.

-Si, lo se papa, es que Ángela y yo estábamos muy apuradas. Voy camino a casa ¿Por qué? ¿Aun estas en la comisaria?-

-No, en realidad no. Voy a irme de pesca todo el fin de semana Bella, Jake va quedarse a dormir contigo en casa. Y antes que digas algo, el se ofreció, por que yo pensaba traerte conmigo-

-Esta bien papa, mereces ir a pescar después de todos los sustos que te he hecho pasar. Cuídate, Bye-

Corte antes que dijera algo. A si que Jake se quedaría conmigo todo el fin de semana; eso era bueno. Aprovecharía de contarle todo y eso lo mantendría alejado de las garras de Anaiz.

Me baje del automóvil con mi mochila en la mano y mis libros en la otra.

Abrí la puerta y casi tropiezo con el felpudo de al entrada debido a que comenzaba a anochecer. En Forks comienza a anochecer a eso de las seis de la tarde, pero como mi casa estaba casi en medio del bosque y los arboles tapan la luz, a la cinco de la tarde no te ves ni las narices.

Prendí las luces, calenté comida, cerré las cortinas, y prendí la tv.

Genial, día viernes por la tarde y no daban nada bueno. Decidí conectar mi mp4 a la radio y puse mi música a todo volumen. Total y estaba en medio del bosque, nadie podría molestarse por mi música alta.

La comida se calentó rápido y me senté a comer. Estaba muerta del hambre, todo esto de pensar me abría el apetito. Pero justamente comencé a comer mis rabioles, en mi mp4 Taylor Swift comenzó a cantar "Crazier", una canción de la peli de Hannah Montana.

Oh rayos, adoraba y odiaba esa canción. Era preciosa, sobretodo el coro. Pero Nathan me la había dedicado antes de mudarme a Forks, y me traía recuerdos.

"_And I lost in your eyes…You make me crazier, crazier, crazier". _

Algo detrás de mí se movió. Pude sentirlo, pero al voltearme no vi nada. "Te estas volviendo loca Bella" pero yo sabia que no era verdad.

Era James. Podía sentirlo. Desde que me había mordido meses atrás, podía sentir su presencia cada vez que se acercaba a mí.

-Bella…- Susurró su voz ronca a mi lado. Me puse de pie inconscientemente y cogí un cuchillo del cajón de servicios.

Allí estaba, tan perfecto y guapo como lo recordaba. Me sentí asqueada.

-Oh, _cariño_, sabes que eso no va a servir- Dijo, tomando el cuchillo que había entre mis manos y doblando el metal como si fuera de goma.

Comencé a retroceder a medida que el se acercaba a mí, con una mirada hambrienta en el rostro. Conocía esa mirada, tenía hambre e iba a morderme. Y ya nunca podría escapar de el.

Cuando retrocedí varios pasos, coche contra algo. Pensé que era la pared, pero al darme vuelta divise una cabellera rubia y una sonrisa plástica en su rostro.

Anaiz.

-

-

-

**Edward pov's. **

Corría hacia el sur, en dirección a Denalí cuando sentí mi celular vibrar. Revise y vi que era Alice, no conteste y volví a mirar al frente.

Pero Alice siguió insistiendo al menos tres veces mas, lo cual me pareció increíblemente extraño, ya que ella era insistente, si, eso no podía negarlo, pero sabía que cuando yo no contestaba era mejor no molestarme.

Enojado, me detuve y conteste.

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunte, irritado.

-¡Van a matar a Bella!- Grito, Alice, histérica.

-¿¡Que!?-

-¡Acabo de verlo en una visión, Anaiz y otro tipo van a matarla, Edward! Tienes que salvarla, nosotros iremos en un par de minutos, pero Esme dijo que seria correcto que tú llegaras primero-

-Esta bien…- Susurré y me di vuelta camino a la casa Swan.

Me llevo al menos diez minutos volver corriendo a todo lo que daba, y es que ya iba muy lejos de Forks.

Entre abriendo al puerta de un manotazo y los busque con la mirada.

Bella estaba tirada en el piso, mientras que un tipo que no conocía estaba sobre ella y bebía su sangre de la muñeca. Anaiz, al lado de el, rasguñaba el cuello de Bella haciéndole sangrar pero sin beberla.

Los tres voltearon a verme y pude ver como Bella estaba más pálida que de costumbre, seguramente en un par de minutos no lo resistiría más.

-No… Edward… vete- Susurro ella, en voz baja.

Y sentí como enloquecía.

Me lance sobre el gritando como un león y enseñando los colmillos. No pensé si quiera en el hecho de que estaba enseñándole a Bella que yo era un vampiro, simplemente sentí la necesidad de matar a ese tipo.

Pero el también era un vampiro. Y de un puñetazo me apartó de su lado y volvió hacía Bella. Yo me lance en picada nuevamente sobre el, y comenzamos a pelear ferozmente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como un lobo gigante se lanzaba sobre Anaiz y comenzaban a pelear mientras que Bella gateaba hasta un rincón y nos miraba al tipo y a mi pelear y al lobo con Anaiz.

-Ya era hora, maldito chucho…- Susurre mirándolo. Mala idea, primera regla de una pelea: No te desconcentres, especialmente si es un vampiro. Y el lanzo lejos de allí haciendo que yo callera sobre la escalera dejando un hoyo.

Cuando me levante, pude ver a un montón de gente en la casa; Anaiz era sujetada por Quil, Embry y Sam. El tipo(a quien conocí como James por los pensamientos de Jake) era maniatado por Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie. Parecía increíblemente fuerte, pues los músculos se Emmett se distorsionaban por la fuerza que ejercía para sujetarlo.

Carlisle estaba sentado frente a Bella intentando detener el sangrado de su muñeca, pero ella parecía estar en shock y no despegada la vista de James.

Esme estaba sentada junto a Jake, que se había vuelto a transformar en un humano y se había recostado sobre la alfombra con múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo. Al parecer, Anaiz lo había mordido y eso solo podía significa una cosa…

Entonces, Bella me miro y sonrió.

Sus ojos se cerraron, _dejaron de deslumbrarme, _su boca ya no sonreía y pude distinguir la sangre goteando por la comisura del labio.

Oh, mierda, Bella y Jake se estaban muriendo.

-

-

-

**Notas de la autora:**

Y así es como se acaba el fics.

Nahhh mentira XDDDD, aun queda mucho de "Dolor eterno" y de mis patéticos intentos de escritora.

Bueno, el capitulo se titula "The last smile" (La ultima sonrisa) por el ultimo párrafo y por la pelea que hubo. Fuerte ¿no?

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A pesar de todo, creo que me ha quedado bien, justo y como yo quería. Si, ya se, estoy actualizando a ultima hora, pero es que… XDD no tengo excusa, simplemente la musa no estaba conmigo.

Nehh, os habéis dado cuenta que soy muy pero muy dramática ¿?.

Como sea, acabo de publicar un one-shot de Camp rock, si a alguno le gusta la peli léalo y déjeme un Reviews ¿si?

Y realmente recomiendo la canción "Crazier" de Taylor Swift, ¡es muy linda!

Por cierto, alguien comento en un Reviews que se perdía por que no entendía quien hablaba. Pues les explicare con gusto: Cuando arriba, aparece l nombre de **"Edward pov's"** es que Edward esta relatando la persona en primera persona. Los pov's son un sigla que se una para explicar los pensamientos del personaje. En realidad, todo el libro de Crepúsculo esta escrito desde la perspectiva de Bella, así que seria como el fanfiction lo llamamos "Bella pov's". En resumen, cuando aparece el nombre del personaje seguido de "pov's" es una parte de la historia relatada de su perspectiva ¿entiendes?, si no lo entienden, me mandan un mp o me lo dejan en un review y os vuelvo a explicar ¿vale?

Pues eso seria todo.

Ojala os haya gustado el capitulo, y si alguien tiene alguna critica, sugerencia o-lo-que-sea, ¡deje un review!

Saludos, Neehla.


	10. Diez: I need you

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

.Dolor eterno.

**Capitulo diez: I need you. **

Edward pov's.

**Recuerdo que cuando tome entre mis brazos a Bella y corrí hasta mi casa, no sentí hambre; El olor de su sangre en aquellos momentos me parecía lo más asqueroso del mundo, y lo único que me importaba era seguir escuchando a su corazón palpitar. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, tal vez aquella fue la única vez que use todo mi potencial como vampiro y le saque provecho, pero alguien me preguntara que pensaba en esos momentos, no sabría que responder: Por que pensaba en todo. En Bella, en Denalí, Anaiz, Sam, e inclusive hasta en el estúpido de Jake. Y todo aquello me afectaba como en años algo me había afectado. Podía ver a los arboles y casas desaparecer fugazmente detrás de mí, pero solamente podía hacer una cosa, y era imaginarme a Bella sana y salva.**

**Por un momento, un escaso segundo, mis pensamientos volaron lejos de mi mano y me imagine a mi mismo, escondido tras un árbol, viendo con la mirada ausente a un ataúd y a Charlie llorando sobre el. Pensé en Bella muerta y juro que pude sentir como mi corazón se encogía. Volví a poner una barrera entre mis pensamientos y mis acciones, decidido a no dejar que eso pasara. **

Dejar que Bella muriera no era una opción.

**Rápidamente llegue a casa, donde Carlisle tenía todos los utensilios para poder curarla sin tener necesidad de llevarla a un hospital. Deje su cuerpo frio y sudoroso sobre una pequeña camilla que teníamos en el sótano, y a los pocos instante Carlisle llegó a mi lado ordenándome con voz suave que me fuera de allí y subiera hasta la sala de estar.**

**A regañadientes, subí, sabiendo que era lo mejor. Ahora estaba mas lucido y el pánico ya no se apoderaba de mi mente, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento podría haber saltado sobre Bella para morderla sin si quiera pensarlo. **

**Cuando llegue hasta la sala de estar, pude ver a mi familia y unos cuantos licántropos sentados en los sillones, y escaleras con expresiones ausentes y la mayoría mirando a Jake tendido en el sofá más grande. **

**Durante un momento, sentí lastima por el; Sus brazos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y si no fuera por que podía ver su pecho y subir y bajar rápidamente hubiera creído que estaba muerto. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo de Esme, mientras ella con cariño acariciaba sus cabellos intentando mitigar su dolor. **

**Anaiz había mordido su estomago, pero al parecer nunca había mordido a alguien expulsando la ponzoña venenosa a si que no le había hecho una herida de muerte. Pero si le dejaría secuelas, tal vez irreversibles. Los vampiros siempre expulsamos ponzoña al morder a alguien, pero es el tipo de ponzoña que libera endorfinas y hace que nuestras victimas no sientan dolor, sin embargó poder soltar la ponzoña venenosa toma mucho tiempo, años de practica, lo que me hizo pensar que seguramente llevarían mucho tiempo pensar lo que hicieron.**

**-¿Qué tal sigue?- Pregunte, sentándome junto a Jasper. **

**-Sobrevivirá. La ponzoña no logro alcanzar ningún órgano- Susurró Esme, mirando a Jake. Este intentó sonreír, pero se encogió de dolor sujetándose el estomago- Creo que le va a costar convertirse en lobo durante un tiempo. O tal vez pueda convertirse pero no tendrá las mismas habilidades; Al menos hasta que Carlisle encuentre la forma de sacar la ponzoña hasta la ultima gota-**

**Vi como Leah se abrazaba las rodillas sentada en la escalera. Junto a ella, Seth la reconfortaba pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. **

**Supuse que la manada se entero de lo que sucedía por la conexión mental que tenía Sam con Jake, aunque este ultimo ya no perteneciera a la manada, y conociendo a Sam tan bien como lo conocía, no habría dudado ni un segundo en ir a ayudar a Jake. **

**En aquel sentido, los vampiros y Licántropos no éramos tan distintos; Creíamos en la hermandad y lealtad, y éramos capaces de dar nuestra vida por aquellos que queríamos. **

_**Como Bella. **_

**Oh, rayos, Sam tenía razón… Realmente estaba comenzando a enamorarme de ella. **

**De pronto, Carlisle irrumpió en la sala de estar y me quedo mirando fijamente.**

**- Eran solo heridas superficiales y el tipo no tomó tanta sangre como para convertirla… A si que esta bien y consiente- Murmuró, y luego vio a Jacob de reojo- Ahora vamos a curar a Jake…-**

**Esme se puso de pie y sin dificultad cargó a Jacob hasta el sótano con ayuda de Carlisle. Decidí esperar hasta que Jake estuviera realmente sano y ya no sangrara para entrar a ver a Bella. **

**Mientras esperaba, una serie de preguntas atacaron mi mente ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Iría allí y le diría a Bella la verdad? "**_**Hey, hola Bella ¿viste que soy un vampiro?" **_**no… no podía, pero entonces ¿qué haría? Ella me había visto atacar a James, había presenciado como me lanzaba contra el como un animal y sacaba los colmillos, seguramente quedaría con un trauma emocional de por vida… Y por otra parte estaba el hecho de que por fin, después de largas horas de suplicio, me di cuenta que me gusta Isabella Swan. **

**Y aunque quisiera, no podría alejarme de Bella por una fuerza inexplicable me ataba a ella y cualquier cosa que hiciera para mantenerme a distancia, era un caso perdido. Y estaba seguro de que no le era indiferente. **

**Pero, no pude evitar pensar en su sangre… Tan deliciosa y exquisita. Única. ¿Cómo podría estar con ella cuando lo único que deseaba era clavarle los dientes en la yugular? **

**Entonces ¿El problema era que Bella era humana? ¿O que yo era **_**demasiado**_** vampiro?**

**Fuera como fuera, todo esto era nuevo para mí. Siempre había sentido al amor cerca de mí; Carlisle y Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper… Pero nunca lo había sentido **_**dentro **_**de mí, y era algo totalmente extraño. Me consideraba una persona razonable, y durante todos mis años de existencia me había preguntado el por que confiar en algo que no vemos pero sentimos. Y nunca había hallado respuesta.**

**Hasta que conocí a Isabella Swan.**

**Tal vez habían pasado solamente tres días, pero finalmente pude comprenderlo; No hay forma de ver el amor, por que el amor es algo más allá que hacer cosas. **

**Es sentirlo. Expresarlo. Vivirlo. Y desde que mire a Bella a los ojos, supe, en el fondo de mi corazón, que había encontrado a mí otra mitad. **

**El problema era que diría Bella ahora que se había enterado que yo era un vampiro. **

**El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos y camine hasta la puerta abriéndola lentamente.**

**La imagen de dos vampiros frente a mí hizo que me sorprendiera; El era rubio, alto, y de ojos ámbar. Ella era pelirroja, con el cabello hasta la cintura y los ojos dorados. Me quedó mirando a los ojos y sentí un ligero **_**deja vú.**_

**-Hola, ¿tu eres algún miembro de la familia Cullen?- Preguntó el, con voz suave.**

**-Si, soy Edward Cullen ¿ustedes quienes son?-**

**-Oh, yo soy Nathan y ella es Victoria, buscamos a Isabella Swan. Sabemos que esta aquí- **

&

Bella pov's.

**Sentí una ligera punzada en el cuello y abrí los ojos despacio, con dolor. Me dolía todo; Desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los pies. Por un momento creí que estaba en mi casa, y las imagines de James y Anaiz volvieron a mí repentinamente. Pero cuando enfoque la vista, vi que estaba recostada en una camilla en algún lugar de paredes blancas. **

**Lentamente me senté, haciendo que mis pies quedaran colgando de la camilla. Era una habitación grande, con instrumentos médicos de todo tipo, y lavaderos de metal en las esquinas. Al frente de mí, había una camilla con Jake en ella. **

**Oh, Jake me había defendido ¡Lo recuerdo! el y… **_**Edward. **_

**El me miraba con sus ojos castaños y parecía cansado; tenía ojeras y estaba pálido. Estaba sin camisa y mi mirada se dirigió automáticamente a la venda que cubría su estomago; tenia sangre tan oscura que parecía negra. **

**-¡Oh Dios mío Jake! ¿Estas bien?- Pregunte, llevándome las manos a la boca.**

**-Claro que si, Bella. Se necesita mas que un chupasangre para poder matarme- Dijo el, con orgullo y sonriendo. **

**-Pero… La ponzoña mata a los hombres lobos ¿Cómo es que todavía no te ha pasado nada…?-**

**-Carlisle ha hecho un buen trabajo. Dijo que aun no podía extraer toda la ponzoña, pero que no se seguiría esparciendo, a si que estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal lo llevas?-**

**Parpadee un par de segundos- Bien, supongo. Me duelen un poco las heridas, pero no pasa nada-**

**Intente sonreír, pero la garganta me dolía y sentí que no podía moverme. Los recuerdos de James y Anaiz me atacaron nuevamente, haciendo que estremeciera sin darme cuenta.**

**-No pienses en eso, Bella- Dijo Jake, como si pudiera leerme la mente- Sam dijo que habían logrado escapar, pero no creo que se vuelvan a pasar por aquí; No con la paliza que les dimos-**

**Le mire con cariño, y al imaginarme que Anaiz era capaz de hacerle algo a alguien tan bueno como Jake, hizo que me ardiera la sangre. Jake era bueno, no se merecía nada de todo esto. El tenía quince años y era viernes por la noche, debería estar en alguna fiesta o con sus amigos, en una habitación, casi muriéndose y por si fuera poco con muchos vampiros a su alrededor. **

**-Wow… el Carlisle debe ganar una buena pasta para que su sótano sea así…- Dijo el, mirando a todas partes asombrado.**

**-Si, debe de ganar mucho dinero. Una de estas camillas debe costar todo el sueldo de Charlie…-Musite, mirando al techo- Por cierto ¿por que Edward se enteró que Anaiz y James estaban en mi casa…?-**

**-Oh, es una larga historia Bells, pero te lo resumiré diciendo que Anaiz y el fueron novios hace diez años- **

**Sentí como el aire se iba de mis pulmones y me oprimía el pecho. ¿Anaiz y Edward…? ¿Juntos...? ¿Entonces por que actuaba como si no la conociera…?**

**-Hey, no coloques esa cara. Edward estaba en su periodo de rebeldía y olvido todo lo que hizo en ese plazo de tiempo, a si que se olvido de ella- **

**El aire volvió a mí. **

**Diablos, realmente me había asustado. **

**-¿Cómo es que tu sabes todo esto?- Pregunte, pensando en el por que Jake sabia tantas cosas de Edward.**

**-Bueno… Yo…- Comenzó a balbucear sin decir nada en concreto.**

**Baje la cabeza y me quede mirando la baldosas del suelo. Supuse que si Jake no quería decirme nada, que no lo dijera. No era como si yo lo fuese a acosar o algo por estilo si no me contaba que sabía. **

**-Cuando pertenecía a la manada me entere de que Sam tuvo que ir a buscar a Edward a Denalí. Cuando ambos volvieron, Sam llego muy malherido y con una mordedura en su muñeca. Por un momento creí que había sido Edward, pero cuando hable con Sam, el me dijo que Edward con suerte y recordaba cual era su nombre. Creo que solamente Sam y los demás Cullen saben que paso allí, pero lo cierto es que Edward y Anaiz fueron novios. Y ahora ella ha vuelto a buscarlo- Dijo el, con voz neutra.**

**Me quede pensando un momento… eso explicaría el por que Edward miraba a Anaiz de esa forma, como si supiera algo de ella que ni si quiera el sabía.**

**-¿Y el sabe que Anaiz fue su novia?-**

**-Emily dijo que Sam se lo había contado, pero que Edward había salido de la casa hecho una furia-**

**Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.**

**-¿Por qué hablas de todo esto en pasado? ¿Ya no perteneces a la manada?-**

**Jacob se removió en la camilla incomodo. **

**-En realidad… No, ya no pertenezco a la manada-**

**-Creía que si los licántropos se separaban de la manada, comenzaban a hacerse viejos y dejaban de entrar en fase- **

**-Sucede que el líder de la manda, por herencia, soy yo. Descubrí algo acerca de mí, y sin querer comencé a alejarme de ellos. Por un tiempo deje de convertirme en lobo, y comencé a sentir la necesidad de estar con la manada nuevamente. Pero pensé que tal vez era demasiado tarde, a si que Leah y Seth se unieron a mí formando una manada aparte, aunque creo que los Cullen siempre nos han considerado a todos una sola manada-**

**Silbe por los bajo. **

**-A si que ahora eres el jefe…- Dije, sonriéndole con dificultad.**

**El me devolvió la sonrisa y se quedo mirando las baldosas con expresión perdida. **

**-¿Jake?-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Qué descubriste de ti tan fuerte como para aislarte?-**

**El parpadeo varias veces, como si le costara de decirlo.**

**-Es sobre mi madre-**

**-Creí… que tu madre estaba muerta- Dije, con todo el tacto posible. **

**-Exacto. Ese es el problema…-**

**-No te sigo, Jake-**

**Jake levanto la vista y me sorprendí de lo que vi. Nunca había visto tanto dolor; Nunca. Su mirada era agónica y sentí que yo misma me moría internamente.**

**Entonces, habló:**

**-Algunas veces pienso que yo la mate…-**

&

Edward pov's

**Los tres caminamos a paso lento por el pasillo que conllevaba a la sala de estar, para preguntarle a Carlisle si Bella podía recibir visitas. Había algo en Victoria que hacia que me inquietara, era algo parecido a lo que me pasaba con Anaiz: Sentía que la conocía desde antes pero no la recordaba específicamente. **

**Ella me tomó por el brazo justo antes de que llegáramos hasta la familia. **

**-¿Puedes recordarme, Edward?- Preguntó. **

**-No… La verdad que no… pero se que te conozco-**

**-Eso quiere decir que Anaiz tiene razón…- Murmuró mas parea si misma que para mi, creo- Yo fui una amiga de Anaiz cuando ustedes dos eran novios, una pena que ayan terminado- **

**¡O Dios! Ella sabía algo**

**- ¿Podrías decirme el por que terminamos?-pregunte, emocionado de saber algo de mi pasado.**

**-¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? ¿¡Nadie te lo ha dicho!? ¡Ustedes dos terminaron por que ella estaba muerta!- **

**Me quede en una pieza. Entonces Carlisle apareció por la esquina del pasillo y le indico a Victoria y Nathan que si podían ir a ver a Bella, seguramente había escuchado toda la conversación.**

**Les enseño la escalera hasta el sótano, y luego volvió hasta donde estaba yo inmóvil. **

**-¿Qué quiso decir Victoria?- Pregunte, despacio.**

**Carlisle me miro como un padre ve a su hijo, y puso una de sus frías manos sobre mi hombro.**

**-Exactamente eso. Tú y Anaiz terminaron por que apareció muerta en el océano y por el shock creemos que perdiste la memoria-**

**-¿Cómo puede estar muerta si va conmigo a la escuela?- **

**Carlisle retiro su mano de mi hombro y la paso por entre sus cabellos.**

**Oh, no. Carlisle estaba nervioso y eso quería decir que todo estaba mal. Intente no leer sus pensamientos, ya que me di cuenta que Carlisle prefería decírmelo antes de que yo lo supiera a mi manera. **

**-Tú y Anaiz fueron novios cuando ella aún era una humana. Luego encontramos su cuerpo y creímos que realmente estaba muerta. Pero… alguien la debió de haber convertido en vampiro y ahora ella ha vuelto- **

**Me lleve la mano a la garganta, como si me faltara el aire. Lo que era estúpido, ya que yo no necesitaba respirar.**

**Necesitaba alejarme. Largarme de allí. Y solamente podía pensar en Bella para sentir paz. Cada vez que ella estaba cerca de mí las cosas parecían mejorar y yo acostumbraba cernirme a sus sonrisas como si fuera lo único que me pudiera salvar.**

**Sin decir nada, baje al sótano, sabiendo que Jake, Victoria y Nathan estaban allí. Pero me daba lo mismo; Iría, cogería a Bella y me la llevaría a algún lugar apartado del bosque para poder… hablar, o lo que fuera. **

**Pero cuando entre, solamente pude ver una cosa: A Nathan besando a Bella en los labios lentamente.**

**Intente cerrar los ojos e imaginarme que todo esto no estaba pasando. Intente creer que Bella lo separaría, le daría una cachetada y me diría que no es lo que parece.**

**Pero ella simplemente abrió sus labios y le dejo entrar, casi con ansias. **

Siempre es lo que parece.

-

-

-

Nota de la autora:

Primero que nada, Wow....Que sueño tengo xD. No estoy bromeando, tengo un sueño que te cagas. Y me ha dado un resfriado… Lo único que espero es que no me de la porcina xD, o mejor dicho "La influenza humana" y es que ¡joder! Mi país es el cuarto mas contagiado (Tenia que ser chilena…) como sea, dentro de esta semana y la próxima tengo exámenes globales, aunque debieron de haber sido hace dos semanas atrás, pero con todo esto del paro de profesores y todo eso (y mi liceo es el primero en apoyar cualquier cosa que diga "movilización " o "toma de colegios") a si que me han puesto las pruebas para esta fecha. Es por esa razón que actualizo a mitad de mes, ya que todos ustedes saben que yo siempre publico a finales de mes.

Como sea, realmente me da mucho gusto que aún alla gente que siga leyendo. Como habái dejado de publicar varios meses, crei que ya nadie me leería. Peor ¡ta-chan! Todavia hay gente que lee mis desvarios…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo. Uyuyuyuyuyi ya llego ¡Nathan! (baba… si le lo imaginaran como me lo imagino yo…) xD.

Dejen Reviews con todo lo que quieran decirme. Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc, clikeen en el "Go".

El capitulo se titula "I need you" (Te necesito), por lo ultimo que decía Edward; que necesitaba a Bella para estar en paz y calmarse.

Saludos desde Chile,

Neehla.

Pd: ¡En julio va a ser mas difícil que publique! Es que yo tenia mis vacaciones de invierno desde el 13 hasta el fin de mes, y ahora con el paro me he quedado sin vacaciones. ¡Si hasta tenia pensado publicar dos veces en julio todos mis fics! Pero bueeeeno… no se puede por que me han reducido mis dos semanas, a cuatro días ¡cuatro días! ¿¡que voy a hacer en esos puñeteros 4 dias!?... Bueno, da lo mismo, hare todo lo que este humanamente a mi alcanze para comenar a publicar 2 veces al mes.

¡Aunque no les prometo nada xd!


	11. Once: Cry

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, su respectiva autora.

**.Dolor eterno.**

**Capitulo once: Cry**

_**Bella pov's. **_

Nathan… Nathan… ¡Estaba vivo!... y frente a mí… ¿sería una ilusión? ¿Mi mente podría crear una ilusión tan macabra? ¿Tan… _real_?; ¡No! ¡Imposible! Nathan está frente a mí tal y como lo recordaba; El cabello rubio seguía exactamente igual que antes, con un flequillo de lado y casi rozándole los hombros. Sus ojos, color azul cielo, me miran como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y de pronto siento la necesidad de abrazarle como nunca lo he hecho.

El se acerca a mí, toma mi barbilla con la punta de sus dedos, y me besa. Es lento, suave, pero su boca sabe a algo extraño. No se realmente el por que besó a Nathan, solo se que estoy tan contenta de que esté junto a mí que la alegría que siento no me cabe en el pecho.

No lo amo, lo se. Pero lo que siento por el es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que jamás haya sentido.

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que lo bese, aunque este seria nuestro cuarto o quinto beso, pareciera que somos una pareja. No se engañen, no lo somos: soy su amiga. Solamente eso; y estoy tan feliz de que este sano y salvo que esta es mi única manera de demostrarle lo que siento.

-Bella…-Susurra, separándose lentamente de mí y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Su voz suena tan lastimera, que casi puedo sentir su dolor, y casi puedo sentir su desesperación por no sabe de mí, y casi puedo volver a besarlo… Y… Y Edward nos esta observando y…

¡O Dios! Edward está apoyado en el marco de la puerta y nos ha visto besándonos… No debería importarme, lo se, Edward no es nada para mí. Pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Por que no puedo apartar mis ojos de el, como si intentara decirle con la mirada que Nathan y yo no somos más que amigos? Sinceramente… ¿lo creería? ¡Si yo lo viera besándose con… cualquier otra chica de la forma en la que Nathan me beso a mí no le creería que son solo amigos!...

Edward me mira a los ojos, y siento que algo dentro de mí se quiebra. Diablos, ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Él casi ha dado su vida por mí! ¡Lucho contra James para salvarme de una muerte segura!... Y…

_Y el esta frente a mí. _

Sin ningún rasguño, ninguna herida… Está perfectamente sano frente a mí, y me mira como si realmente me odiara. Es en aquel momento, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran y me doy cuenta que la he cagado, cuando realmente entiendo lo que sucede: Edward me gusta. Mucho. Tal vez más de lo que cualquier otra persona me pudo haber gustado alguna vez.

Pero mi mente está mucho mas ocupada pensando en como está bien. Y solamente hay una explicación lógica para que no le haya pasado absolutamente nada después de haber luchado contra una vampiro _(Bueno, no tan lógica…):_ **¡Edward Cullen es una puñetero vampiro!...**

Y digo puñetero por que los vampiros no son mi especie favorita… _¿Por qué el chico que me gusta tiene que ser justamente lo que más odio?_

Algo me aleja de mis cavilaciones, Edward se ha ido.

Me volteo, buscando a Nathan.

_**Nathan…**_ sus ojos azules se han vuelto color ámbar y tiene el miedo congelado en sus orbes. ¿Qué… que…? ¡OH DIOS!...

_Nathan… el…._

-Vampiro- susurre, lastimeramente.

El frunce el ceño y con un dedo sobre los labios corre por las escaleras saliendo del sótano.

-

-

-

**Edward pov's.**

No odio a Isabella Swan, pero me gustaría hacerlo. Cuando la vi besándose con ese tal Nathan, no pude evitar pensar que injustamente todo entre nosotros había acabado. Pero, en el momento exacto en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, ella lo comprendió. No se como, tal vez vio en mis ojos los celos que sentía, o tal vez tuvo algún tipo de revelación mágica sobre mis sentimientos hacía ella, pero sea como sea, ella comprendió que yo la amaba. Que realmente la amaba: por lo que era y no lo que fingía ser (como Jessica) por lo inteligente y perspicaz que era, y por que he estado toda mi eternidad esperando a una persona como ella y finalmente la encontré.

Se que Nathan acaba de besarla, y que ella le ha devuelto el beso. Y se que yo no debería sentir esto por ella, por que es una humana, pero... Bella es única, realmente única, jamás en toda mi vida he sentido algo parecido a esto por cualquier persona. Se que no debería amarla, pero aún así lo hago y no puedo evitar sentirme jodidamente bien.

"_Edward… Edward…Edward…" _me llama una voz femenina desde el exterior. No sé parece a ningún voz de la casa, y solamente puedo identificarla como Anaiz.

Debería dar la alerta, decir que Anaiz está afuera y estoy seguro que Emmett y Jasper no se demorarían más de un minuto en matarla. Pero… necesito saber que hice en mis años de rebelión… y ella, estúpidamente, es la pieza clave de todo esto. Fue mi novia, lo se, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo pudo haber sucedido aquello.

Sigilosamente me deslizo por la ventana y recorro el bosque en busca de ella. La encontré sentada cerca de la carretera, con la luna iluminando sus ojos dorados y el cabello rubio enmarañado cayéndole sobre los hombros.

No se parecía en nada a la glamorosa Anaiz Johansson que conocí aquella mañana… Dios, ha solamente un día desde que al conocí y a mí me parecen semanas.

-Hola Edward- susurra ella, con voz trémula.

-Hola…- murmuró yo, sentándome a su lado.

-Supongo que Victoria ya te ha contado algo…-

-Dijo que fuimos novios hace tiempo, pero que terminamos por que tu estabas muerta, ¿es eso verdad?-

Anaiz asintió levemente. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, y cuando ella volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz quebrada.

-¿Ya no me amas, Edward?- Preguntó, y me quedo mirando a los ojos.

Estaba llorando. Los vampiros podemos llorar una o dos veces en toda nuestra eternidad, pero yo jamás había visto llorar a uno. Fue chocante; un aura melancólica se extendió por mi cuerpo y azoto cada una de mis células, haciéndome sentir miserable por hacer llorar a un ser igual a mí, que sabía lo que era la soledad y estaba condenada a vivir a ella…

Me quede mirando la luna, estático -Anaiz… yo…no lo recuerdo-

Su mirada cambio drásticamente: en sus ojos ardió el fuego, y pude ver que no quería odiarme, pero internamente lo hacía.

-¿¡Como no lo recuerdas Edward!? ¿¡Como pudiste haber olvidado algo así!? ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Yo estuve contigo cinco años de mí vida! Y tu… y tu me dejaste morir… ¡ni siquiera intentaste salvarme por que no era lo suficientemente importante para ti!- Gritó, desgarrándose la voz.

Un sentimiento extraño surgió en mi; tal vez era dolor… pero lo vampiros no podemos sentir ese tipo de emociones, no tenemos alma para eso… **Yo** no tengo alma para poder sentir dolor.

"Algo" pasa raudo y veloz en medio de nosotros casi impactándonos. Es Nathan, puedo distinguir su olor, pero… ¿Cómo no note que era un vampiro? Cuando lo vi en el sótano no tenía ningún olor extraño, y tampoco aparentaba ser un vampiro.

-Ese niño…- dijo Anaiz peligrosamente. Su actitud había cambiado: ya no quedaba nada en ella de la vampira que acaba de ver llorar.

Se puso de pie de un salto y me dirigió una mirada lasciva antes de seguir a Nathan.

"_Isabella Swan va a morir, Edward. Y cuando eso pase, tu volverás a ser mío" _pensó, y me sonrió falsamente.

Me quede un momento congelado por sus palabras: no se detendría, no dejaría a Bella tranquila.

-Edward, tenemos un problema- susurró Carlisle a mis espaldas, y yo me voltee asustado sin haber notado su presencia.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte, mientras corríamos en dirección a la casa.

-Tanya está en la casa, llego hace un par de minutos-

-¿¡Tanya!?¿Que hace ella aquí?-

Carlisle se detuvo un momento, y me miro a los ojos.

-Quiere decirte la verdad, Edward, pero… pase lo que pase… no olvides que lo hice por tu bien. Te amo, hijo- Y me abrazó.

Y ese, fue el comienzo del final.

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento tanto no haber actualizado el mes pasado, tuve inconvenientes y no pude actualizar ningún fics de Twilight.

Este capitulo es corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Ya vemos que nadie es tan malo, ni si quiera Anaiz, hasta ella puede llorar… Anaiz no es tan mala como la hago ver, mas adelante lo comprenderán.

Saludos,

Neehla.


	12. Doce: Live the moment

_Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Dolor eterno**

Capitulo doce: Live the moment

**Edward pov's. **

Apenas puse un pie en la casa, el silencio reino en mi hogar. Todas las miradas voltearon a verme, y sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a mí. Es en estos momentos cuando siento que es horrible poder leer las mentes de las personas, por que no puedes escapar de la verdad por mucho que lo desees.

Y yo realmente deseaba salir de allí.

En el sillón estaban sentados Leah, Seth, Sam y Jake (bastante malherido) y en un banco estaba Bella junto a ellos. Esme y Tanya de pie junto a la ventana, mientras que Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie se encontraban sentados en los peldaños de la escalera.

Carlisle me dio una palmada en la espalda y luego se fue junto a Esme.

-Buenas noches, Edward- susurró Tanya, dulcemente- Supongo que Carlisle ya te dijo el por que estoy aquí. Anaiz y yo nunca fuimos muy amigas, Ed, pero creo que mereces saber la verdad. No quiero que nadie sufra, pero ella atacó a una humana y eso la convierte en un peligro para nuestra raza-

Asentí levemente, e hice un esfuerza para no leer sus pensamientos.

-Hace diez años fuiste hasta Denalí enojado con Carlisle y con todo el mundo: Querías vivir, disfrutar como cualquier otro vampiro y sentías que Carlisle no te permitía eso. Te acogimos, y formaste parte de nuestro aquelarre un par de meses. En esos tiempos nosotros no éramos vegetarianos, a si que solíamos salir de casería todas las noches, tal y como a ti te gustaba. Al cabo de unos tres o cuatro meses, conociste a Anaiz. No se muy bien como pero solo se que un día llegaste con ella de la mano y dijiste que era tu novia. Intentamos persuadirte, era una humana y podías matarla en cualquier momento, pero tú seguiste adelante con su relación y estaban apunto de marcharse a Rusia cuando ella fue encontrada muerta cerca del lado. Después de eso, te separaste de nosotros y te volviste una criatura totalmente salvaje. Llamamos a Carlisle y el, junto a Sam, fueron a buscarte a la selva Amazónica y te trajeron de vuelto a rastras. ¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado por que Sam tiene esa herida en la muñeca?, tú se la hiciste. Y eso es todo lo que sé, espero que pueda servirte para detener a Anaiz-

Me quede pasmado durante algunos segundos. Las palabras de Tanya hacían eco en mi mente, especialmente cuando hablo acerca de la cicatriz de Sam; yo le había preguntado millones de veces por aquella marca, pero el siempre rehuía el tema y yo me quedaba callado. Ahora sabía que había sido yo quien la había provocado…

-¿Intente matarte?- Pregunte, mirando a Sam.

El me miro feo, como si le hubiera ofendido.

-¿¡Intente matarte!?- Grite esta vez y un rugido gutural nació desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

-No estabas en tus cabales, Edward. _No eras tú_-

Negué. Era yo, o al menos, aquel Edward que le había mordido había sido lo que alguna vez quien quise ser. ¿Tan mal me había dejado la muerte de Anaiz que yo mismo había intentado matar a mi mejor amigo?..._ ¿Tan importante fue ella para mí?_

-Suponemos que alguien la transformo después, pero no tenemos claro quien- susurró Carlisle, mirando el techo.

-¿Cómo… como estaba yo cuando me encontraron en la selva?-

-Salvaje. Total, y completamente salvaje- dijo Sam, en voz baja. Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados- No hay más Edward, esa es toda la historia-

Suspire. Sabía que esa no era toda la historia, obviamente quedaba más, aún me faltaba saber si fui yo quien mato a Anaiz o como murió. Pero, al leer sus pensamientos y rebuscar en su mente, me di cuenta que ni Carlisle y Sam sabían nada más.

Genial, ahora tendría que descubrir todo eso solo.

Tanya sonrió-Bien, ahora que sabes la verdad, tienen un problema más grande-

Jake enarco las cejas-¿Y ese problema sería…?-

-Los Vulturi-

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?-Pregunte.

-Bueno, Isabella sabe que existen los vampiros ¿no? A estas alturas ellos seguramente ya lo saben y vendrán a matarla, o bien, transformarla-

Asentí; Bella llevaba menos de una semana en Forks y ya tenía un problema gravísimo ¿se convertiría en vampiro? La sola idea de verla transformada en una de nosotros hizo que me estremeciera inconscientemente. Pero el pensar que de no convertirla moriría, me hizo sentir aún peor. A si que, ¿Qué era peor? ¿Una muerte rápida y sin dolor, o toda una eternidad maldita convertida en monstruo?

Jake silbo por lo bajo-¿Bella transformada en vampiro? Ni de coña, no lo permitiré-

-No es tu decisión, chucho- Susurre, mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Bella quiere convertirse en un maldito chupasangre?-

-¿Y es mejor que ella muera solamente por tus prejuicios, Jacob?- Preguntó Alice- La e visto, en el futuro. Ella se convertirá en una de nosotros-

-Somos una puñetera manada de hombres lobo, Alice, ellos ni siquiera podrán acercarse a ella en un radio de dos kilómetros sin que nosotros los matemos-

Negué con la cabeza -Ellos tienen más años que toda tu familia, Jake. Y también tienen a un ejercito con mas vampiros de los que jamás veras en toda tu corta vida-

-¿Y que les hace pensar que a mi me importa lo que ustedes digan?- dijo Bella, en voz baja, sin sonar alterada. La verdad es que no era una pregunta, era una confirmación.

Todos voltearon a verla y Jake murmuró algo para el mismo que no comprendí y preferí no escuchar en su mente.

Pero Bella no se dejó intimidar por ninguno de nosotros, y continuo hablando, con voz clara y serena- No tengo miedo. Pienso luchar para no convertirme en vampiro, pero si he de convertirme en uno, será así. Deberían relajarse-

-Tu… Tú no entiendes lo que esto significa, Bella- Dijo Jasper, mirándola perplejo. Y mi hermano no se equivocaba: Isabella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella no entendía lo que era ser un vampiro y solo hablaba estupideces.

-Hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto- dije, captando de nuevo la atención de todos, pero yo le estaba hablando a Carlisle- ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde nada? ¡Y no digan que fue por un golpe por que sabes que es así!

Un vampiro no puede simplemente olvidar las cosas, seria… estúpido. Somos inmortales, lo único que se borra de nuestras memorias es parte de nuestro pasado humano, pero nunca olvidamos nada si ya estábamos convertidos. A menos que…

-¡No!- gruñí, furioso- ¡No pueden haberlo hecho!-

Esme se llevo una mano al pecho e intento acercarse a mí, pero me aleje de ella rapidamente.

-Edward… entiéndenos ¡Tu estabas destrozado por la muerte de esa chica! ¡No eras tú! Y los Vulturi eran los únicos que podían ayudarnos a que la olvidaras, a que no sintieras más ese sufrimiento-

Alice dio un gritito y Jasper nos calmo, sabiendo que estaba teniendo una visión y necesitaba tranquilidad.

Un minuto exacto después, ella abrió los ojos y miro el piso.

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto Carlisle, sentándose junto a ella en las escaleras.

Alice negó-No es nada relevante con esto-

-O vamos, Alice- la animo Seth, sonriéndole.

-Bueno… eh... Emmett y Rosalie si van a celebrar su boda-

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para celebrar eso, digo, los Vulturi quieren a Bella y todo el rollo de Anaiz…- susurró Emmett.

-Emmett, no bromeo, van a celebrarla. Los Vulturi vendrán muchísimos años más tarde a buscar a Bella y nosotros ya nos habríamos ido para ese entonces-

-¿Por qué razón dejaríamos a Bella sola? La protección de la manada no es suficiente- murmuró Carlisle, extrañado.

-La verdad es que… Bella se va con nosotros-

-¿Estas tratando de decir que Bella se va a convertir en vampiro?- Preguntó Emmett, emocionado.

-A si es…-

Rosalie enarco una ceja divertida- ¿Y se va a unir a nosotros por…? – susurró dedicándome una mirada. _"por que va a ser tu pareja"_ pensó.

-Tiene que ser una broma…- siseo Jake, nervioso, enfadado, colérico- ¡Bella no se va!-

-¡Ya tuvimos esta conversación, Jake!- grito Bella, furiosa- Además, las visiones de Alice pueden cambiar según cambian las decisiones de la gente-

Jasper envió una ola de calma, pero en mí pareció no surgir efecto y seguía estando colérico. Mis padres le habían pedido a los Vulturi que me borraran la memoria. Genial, simple y llanamente genial.

-¿Qué les pidieron a cambio?- Pregunte a Carlisle, enojado.

El me respondió en su mente_ "Vidas humanas"_

-¿Las dieron?-

"_Si"_

-¿Quiénes, los conozco?-

"_Fueron dos"_

-Suéltalo ya, Carlisle, no puede ser tan terrible.

Después me di cuenta que si podía ser tan terrible.

"_Fueron los padres de Jasper, Edward. Por eso lo trajimos y decidimos criarlo, el no lo sabe, no queremos decírselo…"_

-¡Merece saber la verdad!-

"_Pero es nuestro deber decírselo, no te inmiscuyas en esto"_

Bueno, Carlisle tenía su punto. No era mi problema. Lo cierto era que yo realmente tenía dos problemas grandes de los cuales ocuparme: Anaiz Johansson e Isabella Swan. La primera por que me amaba y yo no la recordaba y Bella por que Anaiz quería matarla.

Internamente me sorprendí de lo mucho que me preocupaba Bella. Tal vez me gusta más de lo que yo mismo quería aceptar, pero el hecho de que fuera una frágil humana no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

De pronto, Sam se puso de pie y todos los demás lo hicimos al presentir lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_Diles que no me hagan daño"_ pensó Anaiz, que estaba afuera de la ventana sentada sobre el BWM de Rosalie _"Veo que Tanya esta aquí, quiero enseñarte el como nos conocimos"_

Asentí y luego me dirigí a los lobos- No va a hacernos daño, quiere mostrarme algo- dije y todos me miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¿Vas a hablar con la mujer hace menos de dos horas intento matar a Bella?-

-Necesito recordar lo que los Vulturi me robaron- susurre y todos se quedaron en silencio.

"_En cuanto termine de "mostrarte" eso tan importante voy a matarla y lo sabes" _ pensó Jake y yo sonreí. Claro, como si pudiera hacer algo después de la gran golpiza que le dieron. Pero no le dije nada para conservar su esperanza.

Anaiz asintió, y pude ver claramente las imágenes en mi mente desde el la perspectiva de ella, escuchando parte de sus pensamientos como si relataran la historia:

"_Corría por el bosque asustada. Un oso me perseguía y no había nadie para ayudarme. Estaba tan asustada que no vi el tronco y caí de espaldas._

_Me voltee y vi al animal allí, con sus garras abiertas para matarme. _

_S__e paro en dos patas y luego cayó sobre mí, y yo cerré los ojos esperando mi final. _

_Pero al no sentir nada los abrí y lo vi siendo empujado contra un árbol. Un muchacho estaba en pos de ataque esperando al oso venir, y cuando este lo hizo, se lanzo sobre él y yo grite. _

_El muchacho rugió como un animal de un movimiento extraño lanzo al animal hasta un palo de bambú que lo atravesó por completo. Luego él chico se acerco al oso y sus colmillos parecieron agrandarse mientras bebía la sangre del animal rápidamente._

_Me quede un momento estática, muerta de miedo y comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta. _

_Él se acerco a mí y pude ver que era pálido y su cabello de color cobre, con los ojos ¿dorados?_

_-¿Estas bien?- preguntó, con voz ronca. _

_Yo asentí, incapaz de decir alguna palabra. _

_-Hola, soy Edward __–_

_Trague saliva y vi sus colmillos con sangre. Pero, increíblemente, no me dio miedo, inclusive podría decir que fue curiosidad. _

_Edward me llevo hasta el arroyo cercano y me incline para beber agua, y cuando voltee a mirarlo, él estaba sonriendo. Y supe que nunca más volvería a separarme de él"_

"_No te tenía miedo, Edward" _pensó Anaiz, sonriéndome.

Segundos más tarde me di cuenta que Anaiz y Bella tenían una cosa en común: A ambas intente salvarlas y demostré que era un vampiro sin luego querer matarlas.

Suspire y asentí. Entonces Jake se lanzo contra la ventana a intentar matar a Anaiz. Pero Quil y Embry se lo impidieron sujetándolo por las costillas, donde parecía dolerle mucho. Y Jake, herido como estaba, no opuso mayor resistencia.

-Deberías ponerle un collar a Fido, Bella. O Tal vez un bozal- grito Anaiz antes de desaparecer por el bosque.

Sam espero unos segundos antes de mandar a Paul y Jared a buscarla, pero ellos volvieron cinco minutos más tarde diciendo que no eran tan estúpidos como para enfrentarse a James y Nathan solos.

Los lobos hicieron otra ronda, esta vez todos juntos a excepción de Jake y no encontraron nada. Anaiz se les había escapado de nuevo.

-No deberían preocuparse por el tema de los Vulturi con Bella

-Voy a tener que desinfectar mi auto- susurró Rosalie, mirando con asco el capo donde Anaiz había estado sentada minutos antes.

Yo asentí, pensando que Anaiz era algo que yo también tenía que "desinfectar", pero esta vez de mí vida.

-

-

-

**Bella pov's**

Carlisle insistió en que me quedara esa noche en su casa, por motivos de seguridad. La gente comenzó a dispersarse y solo Jake y yo quedamos en los sillones, cansados.

A pesar de que Jake y yo nos conocimos hace poco, nuestra amistad fue instantánea. Habíamos pasado toda nuestra vida escuchando a nuestros padres hablar sobre nosotros mismos, a si que era como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Desde que vi sus músculos se me hizo muy extraño que con solo quince años tuviera ese cuerpo, además su temperatura siempre era por sobre los 40º grados. Investigue y en un libro pille unas leyendas, sobre hombres lobo y vampiros en Forks, a si que asumí rápidamente que el era un hombre lobo. Quiero decir, yo ya sabía que James era un vampiro ¿Por qué no creer en los hombres lobo?

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Edward fuera vampiro me sorprendió. Siempre sospeche que los demás Cullen lo eran por sus acciones y perfección, pero Edward me parecía el más humano de todos. No se por que, pero siempre tuve el presentimiento que el era el humano. Y no era así.

Y resulta que Nathan también es vampiro.

Esto es soberanamente estúpido; vine a Forks para librarme todo esto ¿y que es lo que encuentro? Una manada de hombres lobo y a siete vampiros que están dispuestos a protegerme.

Recapacite en eso: ¿Por qué los Cullen querían protegerme? Supuse que era por que si no fuera por Edward ella no intentaría matarme. Bueno, según entendí, James es quien quiere matarme por mi sangre (que no es algo nuevo) y Anaiz vino a recuperar a Edward y ella cree que yo estoy en su camino.

Grandioso.

Alice había dicho que me convertía en vampiro y me unía a ellos ¿Qué significaba eso? Y de ser así ¿Cómo sería mi vida? ¿Y que mierda eran los Vulturi?

La casa Cullen era un lugar frio y me acerque a Jake para calentarme, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Alice había bajado hace unos pocos minutos con un montón de pijamas y batas para que me duchara y luego usara alguno. Me había decidido por uno blanco, de pantalón y camisa manga larga para que no me diera frio. Pero yo aún seguía con mi ropa manchada con sangre a si que me había puesto encima la bata roja para que no se notaran tanto.

-Si me convirtiera ¿seguirías siendo mi amigo?- pregunte, bostezando. Realmente estaba muerta de sueño y cansancio, había perdido mucha sangre.

Jake me taladro con sus ojos castaños y luego susurro- Sera mejor que duermas Bella-

-No me cambies el tema-

-No voy a dejar que te conviertan-

-¿Que son los Vulturi?-

-Una agrupación de vampiros que controlan la mayoría de las cosas, son como… políticos. Estaba pensando que Alice dijo que venían en un par de años, para ese entonces tú ya deberías de haber salido de Forks-

-Pero si ellos lo controlan todo, me encontraran-

-Nos encargaremos que no lo hagan-

Suspire. Con Jake no podía hablar en esos momentos por que parecía muy alterado con el tema de Anaiz y mucho más con que yo me convirtiera en vampiro.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Nathan?- preguntó Jake, evitando mi mirada.

O bien, allá íbamos… sabía que Jake me lo preguntaría alguna vez.

-Somos amigos-

-¿Y Edward?-

-¿Él que?-

-¿No tienen… ya sabes…algo?-

-No… ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Bella…- susurró, mirándome como si no comprendiera mi pregunta- Casi matan al chupasangre por ti-

-Bueno… por su culpa ella quiere matarme-

Jake rio como si yo estuviera loca- Pero ese no es su problema, en esos momentos Edward solo sabía que Anaiz era su ex novia. Es más, creo que el ni siquiera sabía que James estaba allí, y aún así, fue a salvarte. ¿Eso no te dice nada?-

Iba a responderle algo cuando me di cuenta que no tenía nada que decir. Era verdad. Jake tenía razón en todo. ¿Por qué Edward me había ido a salvar…?

O Dios Mío. No, no podía ser… pero…

Me puse de pie rápidamente y subí los escalones lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo como Jake me llamaba desde el sillón.

No me importo, yo tenía que hablar con el. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber si Edward sentía lo mismo por mí.

Intente recordar cual era la habitación de Alice para así orientarme y llegar a la de Edward, pero, para variar, mi memoria no era tan buena y me equivoque de cuarto.

-Hola- sonrió Emmett cuando entre a su habitación. Estaba viendo televisión recostado en su cama con Rosalie apoyada en su pecho. Parecían tan… felices.

Rosalie rió debilmente- Bella, con Alice iremos la próxima semana a Los Ángeles a buscar mi vestido, y _tienes _que venir con nosotros-

O Jesucristo ¿otro día de compras con Alice y Rosalie? Creo que no lo soportaría…

-Claro- susurre, recordando que ellas eran buenas conmigo y además era algo importante para Rosalie.

-La habitación que buscas es la última del pasillo- Dijo Emmett apuntando con el dedo el pasillo

-¿Cómo…?-

-¿Por qué Isabella Swan visitaría nuestro humilde vestíbulo si no fuera para ver a nuestro Ed?-

-O… gracias, supongo-

-Ve con Dios, caperucita roja- grito Emmett y oí a Rosalie desternillarse de la risa.

Mientras caminaba hacía allá, me puse a pensar que la bata debió de ser una broma vampírica. Digo, era color rojo sangre…

Me pare delante de la puerta de Edward con al clara intención de entrar, pero, de pronto, me vino una crisis de nervios. ¿Y si yo me había sugestionado? ¿Si el solo había querido ser bueno conmigo y yo lo había mal interpretado todo?...

"Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas ¿no?" susurró mi "conciencia" y decidí que si, que era la verdad.

No toque la puerta y entre lentamente, quedándome afirmada en la puerta por si interrumpía algo.

Edward estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la luz de la lámpara iluminando todo, mirando hacía la pared. Apenas entre, giro su cabeza hacía mí y me quedo mirando como si no me reconociera.

Luego parpadeo y pregunto cortésmente:

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-

Trague saliva- Yo… quería preguntarte algo- susurre, nerviosa.

-No tienes que quedarte en la puerta- Dijo, indicándome con la mano que entrara.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me plante frente a él, a los pies de cama.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-

Edward parpadeo confundido- ¿No deberías darme las gracias?-

-No has respondido mi pregunta-

-Bueno… generalmente ayudo a quien lo necesita, y tú realmente estabas en problemas, a si que me pareció que sería demasiado cruel de mí parte dejarte morir así-

Y fue allí cuando sentí que todo mi mundo se caía a mis pies. Ya estaba; Jake se había equivocado y Edward no sentía nada por mí. Yo había mal interpretado su gentileza pensando que yo le gustaba y no era así.

-Oh… claro…-

-¿Pensaste que habría algo más?-

Decidí no mentir, no valía la pena- Si, la verdad que sí- susurre en voz baja, pero estaba segura de el me había escuchado. Me estaba encaminando hacía la puerta cuando el, con su voz más relajada y su mirada fija en mí, dijo:

-Habría algo más si tú quisieras-

Me di vuelta apoyándome en la puerta. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza- ¿Qué quieres de decir?-

Pestañee una vez y Edward estaba frente a mí, a escasos centímetros de mí cuerpo.

-Recapacita lo que Jake dijo y veras lo que quiero decir-

Tomé aire sofocada- ¿Estas diciendo que…?-

-Tú me gustas, Bella, y si no fuera así no me habría arriesgado a casi morir por ti. ¿Pero sabes que? Valió la pena- susurró agachando su cabeza hasta sentir su respiración contra mis mejillas

El mundo desapareció a mí alrededor y sentía que podía estallar de felicidad. Había dicho que le gustaba ¡yo le gustaba! El sentía lo mismo por mí….

Cerré los ojos y me incline, dejándome llevar.

Pero en vez de un beso, el me preguntó:

-¿Estas segura que quieres esto? Sabes que en este momento no podemos estar juntos, está Anaiz, Nathan… demasiadas personas…-

No lo pensé, solo quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos- No, no me importa-

Y el me beso. Sus labios eran suaves, húmedos y fríos. Buscaron los míos y me dieron un suave beso, mientras yo abrí mi boca y el se adentró en mí. Era, sin duda, el mejor beso de toda mi vida. Lance mis brazos a su cuello y Edward profundizo aún más el beso rozando su lengua contra la mía.

No se por que bese a Edward sabiendo que no íbamos a estar juntos. Pero sabía perfectamente que, a pesar de todas las barreras, habría dado lo que fuera por volver a repetir aquel beso. Solo ese beso.

Edward tenía razón; existían personas importantes a las que dañaríamos con esto, pero decidí apartar mi mente de todo aquello y, simplemente, vivir el momento.

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora:**

No es mi mejor capitulo y se nota, pero es lo que me salió, aunque creo que pudo haber sido peor. Siento haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo, y la verdad es que no fue solo en este fic, si no en todos los demás. Me demore más en actualizar este por que… no se, volver a escribir "Amarte es mi destino" y "Corazón al desnudo" no fue fácil, pero volví a captar las esencias de las historias. Pero con "Soleil" y "Dolor eterno" me ha costado muchísimo volver a engancharme, creo que con un poco más de tiempo podre volver a escribir como antes. Solo he perdido un poco de práctica xD.

Estaba revisando la historia y me he dado cuenta de que ya cumplimos cerca del año y medio con esto, creo que lo comencé en abril o mayo del 2008. Dios santo, como pasa el tiempo… Y no es por asustarlas, pero creo que no sería demasiado sorprendente que lleguemos a los dos años y medio por que todavía me quedan alrededor de ocho u nueve capítulos… Espero poder terminar mis historias rápido para poder dedicarme más a este fic.

Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews y no es vemos en un par de semanas.

Saludos,

Claire.


	13. Trece: Salvation

_Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

**Dolor eterno**

Capitulo trece: Salvation

_Bella pov's_

Desperté a las ocho y media cuando escuche murmullos y unos gritos de Alice desde el piso inferior. Me desperece lentamente, y mire a mi alrededor; estaba en una habitación simple, de cortinas blancas y una cama con sabanas de satín negras. Recordé vagamente el que Edward y yo nos habíamos besado en su habitación y luego me había indicado que yo me quedaría en uno de los tantos cuartos de invitados, que eran tan ostentosos como todo lo demás en su casa.

Decir que me gusto besar a Edward es quedarse corto. Amé besar a Edward; sus labios son tan suaves y fríos, y se movían tan bien sobre los míos… sentí unas cosquillas en el vientre de solo recordarlo y me obligue a mi misma a no pensar en eso. Me levante y me pregunte si alguien sabía donde rayos estaría mi ropa por que en la habitación obviamente estaba. Pero me di cuenta que sobre una silla había una nota:

"_Bella, hoy partimos a Los Ángeles a buscar el vestido de Rose._

_Ponte esto._

_Alice"_

"_Esto"_ era una falda de jeans oscura hasta más debajo de las rodillas con un gran tajo al costado izquierdo, botas de cuero altas, una camiseta negra simple, de tirantes y una cazadora de cuero. A pesar de que soy dada a los tacones, me gusto mucho el conjunto; era elegante, sobrio y a la vez sexy.

Me pregunte si llegaría viva a algún lado con esos tacones, pero para ser ser bella hay que ver estrellas ¿no?

Me vestí y luego baje las escaleras lentamente, poniendo énfasis en cada escalón para no caerme. No había nadie en la sala de estar y comencé a preocuparme ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido los vampiros y los lobos?

Busque en armarios (lo se, estúpido: nadie cae allí) e inclusive en el baño. Entonces escuche ruidos en la cocina y camine hacía allá a paso lento, temiendo un poco de lo que pudiera encontrar.

Misteriosa y estúpidamente había varias personas reunidas en la cocina ¿Por qué? ¿Es que compartían sangre en la mañana y charlaban sobre el dólar? Me acerqué y vi a algunos miembros de la manada de La Push y a todos los Cullen conversando febrilmente.

Apenas puse un pie dentro todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a verme.

-Buenos días Bella- Me saludo Esme amablemente.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunte. La verdad es que estaba bastante estresada y quería saber si yo estaba metida en algún problema.

-No quieren que nos casemos- dijo Rosalie enojada apuntando a los lobos.

Jake bufó enojado- ¡Atraerán mucho la atención de los Vulturi! ¿¡No tienen toda la puta eternidad para casarse!?-

Los músculos del cuello de Emmett se tensaron- Jodete, perro. Alice dijo que debíamos casarnos ahora y llevarnos a Bella para convertirla-

-Pero si Bella va a ser convertida en un vampiro ¿no sería mejor esperar a que los Vulturi lo hicieran?- sugirió Seth

Carlisle frunció los labios- Si ellos la convierten querrán reclutarla para sus planes. Y si ella se niega, van a matarla-

Eso pareció hacer mella en Jake por que refunfuño y se dedico a comer de su sándwich de pavo. Me pregunte que pasaría con mi destino, si me convertiría en vampiro o sería una humana. ¿Qué pasaría con Nathan, James, Anaiz y Edward?

Me senté y comí unos huevos revueltos sin ganas. Hasta aquel momento no le había tomado el peso a la situación; no era solo Jake herido ni tampoco una guerra de vampiros, era sobre mi vida. Estaba con un pie dentro del otro mundo y el otro en la tierra. Me sentí tan mal por mi estúpida epifanía que corrí hasta el baño y vomite lo poco y nada que comí.

Me mire en el espejo y me di cuenta que estaba muy mal herida, con heridas en los pómulos y unos cuantos cardenales morados en mi cuello. Era una chica afortunada que tenía que agradecer su vida a un lobo y un vampiro que pudieron salvarla de morir. En pocos días mi vida había cambiado radicalmente: perdí aquella libertad con la que me gustaba caminar, atraje nuevamente a James, volví a ver a Nathan y besé a Edward._ (Aunque esto último no podía ser considerado algo malo, claro)_

Intente imaginarme como vampiro… _junto a Edward_. Me gustaba la idea de vivir eternamente, de no envejecer nunca y tener habilidades útiles. Pero entre más lo pensaba, más contras le encontraba a convertirme en un vampiro: Jasper tenía razón cuando me dijo ayer _"Tú no entiendes lo que esto significa, Bella"_ por que la verdad era que no le había tomado el peso al asunto: convertirme en vampiro significaría alejarme de Jake, a quien conocía desde mi infancia y le había cogido cariño en estos días. También no podría salir al sol, y yo, me consideraba una amante de él a pesar de ser pálida. Y lo más terrible de todo: Ver como, eventualmente, morirían mis amigos, padres, familiares y personas importantes en mi vida. ¿Valía la pena tanto sacrificio? Nadie me aseguraba que si me convirtiera en vampiro las cosas mejorarían, o que Edward me querría. Si… Edward era algo extraño en mi vida: en esta última semana lo había sentido tan cerca como a nadie, se había metido bajo mi piel y no había posibilidad de sacarlo de allí. Había sido amor a primera vista, pero no estaba segura de arriesgar todo por irme con él (aunque él ni siquiera me lo hubiese propuesto aún). Y también existía el hecho de que me negaba rotundamente a herir a una persona para beber su sangre, el solo pensarlo me parecía repugnante y mundano.

A si que tendría que elegir y tendría que hacerlo ahora: Convertirme en vampiro me ayudaría a destruir a James y quitaría a los Vulturi de encima. O podía seguir siendo una humana, esperar a que ellos vinieran a matarme y quitarme a James de encima con ayuda de los lobos.

Aparte la mirada del espejo y saque la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

-¡Edward!- grite aferrándome al lavabo para no perder mis emociones, que arremetían contra mí.

Él apareció en unos segundos- ¿Si?-

Abrí la puerta y le indique que entrara. Él me miro con una ceja dudoso y estoy segura que un pensamiento cochino cruzo su mente, pero igualmente entró incomodo.

Me senté en el borde de la bañera y le indique con la cabeza el inodoro. Lo sé, el baño no es un lugar para negociar sobre tu vida pero bueno…

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que salga viva de esto?- pregunte- ¡Y quiero la verdad!-

Él me miro unos segundos, con sus ojos dorados clavados en mis orbes y casi pude sentir que me derretía bajo su caricia invisible. Las imágenes del beso aún estaban en mí mente y su sabor en mis labios.

-Pocas, una entre cincuenta-

Suspire; me lo esperaba- Quiero que me prometas algo-

Él sonrió de medio lado y agradecí estar sentada en la bañera por que las rodillas me temblaban- Lo que tú quieras, Bella-me sonó a proposición porno pero no dije nada y trague saliva para armarme de valor.

-Si algo sucediera mal… Con Anaiz, James o Los Vulturi… Si yo llegara a salir gravemente herida o algo, Edward tienes que prometerlo…-

-¿Prometer que?-

Mi estomago dio un brinco de angustia- Tienes que prometer que no vas a salvarme-

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y sin siquiera darme cuenta él había puesto sus manos en mis hombros. Había comprendido perfectamente el mensaje; yo no quería que me transformara.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices- susurró, en voz baja.

Me puse de pie tan rápido como si su tacto quemara- No quiero convertirme en un vampiro Edward, simplemente no puedo; va contra mis principios y no tengo el valor para ver como mis seres queridos mueren mientras yo tengo la vida eterna. No sería una vida Edward-

-Con el tiempo el sentimiento se va…-

-No podría vivir así…- No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. Imagino que llore por que sabía que estaba echando por la borda la única posibilidad de estar con Edward libremente y aunque me doliera en el fondo de mi alma por que él me complementaba como nadie lo haría nunca, me obligue a mi misma a ser fuerte y a hacer prometer a Edward que no me salvaría. Si he de morir, que a si sea.

Abrí la puerta y los vi a todos reunidos en la sala de estar, dirigiéndose miradas neutras.

Con las lágrimas segando mi vista y Edward pisando mis talones me paré en medio y apunto con el dedo a todo el mundo.

-¡Aquí delante de todos quiero que me lo prometas Edward!- escuche rechinar sus dientes- Por favor…-

-¡No Bella! ¡No pienso prometer algo así!-

-¡Si tu lo prometes los demás no harán nada por que ya no significara nada para ti! ¡Promete que si estoy apunto de morir no vas a salvarme!-

-Pero Bella, míralo es esta forma: seguirías viviendo- repuso Emmett y primera vez que lo vi tan serio.

-Prefiero no vivir si tengo que beber sangre de otras personas- susurre- Sé que ustedes son buenos vampiros pero no todos son iguales. Los neófitos son peligrosos para todo el mundo ¿y si hago algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme? ¿Si mato personas sin querer?-

-Te detendremos- dijo Rose.

-¿Cómo, Rose? ¿Amarrándome? Si tengo que vivir así prefiero no hacerlo-

Los Cullen cruzaron una mirada entre ellos y Edward dio un paso adelante. Pude ver en el fondo de sus ojos que algo se había quebrado y me sentí condenadamente culpable por ser la causante de aquella mirada triste.

-Esta bien, Bella. Lo prometo-

Me rehúse a acompañar a Rose elegir su vestido y nadie insistió mucho; obviamente necesitaba estar sola. La casa se vació de gente durante las próximas horas y yo me encerré en la habitación de huéspedes a mirar el techo. A pesar de haber herido a Edward con mi petición hice lo que tenía que hacer; no podía ser un vampiro. Iba contra mis principios beber sangre de otra persona y no existía nadie que pudiera hacerme cambiar de opinión. Decidí dejar el tema de lado y concentrarme en lo realmente importante; Anaiz, James, Nathan y Los Vulturi.

Carlisle me había explicado bastante de los Vulturi y sobre sus estúpidas reglas a si que estaba enterada del tema. Ellos iban a matarme si yo me rehusaba a transformarme en un vampiro y las únicas personas que podían ayudarme era la manada. Sam había dicho que me defenderían hasta la muerte por que su deber era proteger a la gente del pueblo, pero yo no quería que alguien saliera lastimado por mi culpa.

Me pregunte que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado en Phoenix ¿habrían venido Los Vulturi a buscarme? Probablemente sí si se enteraban de que yo conocía la verdadera naturaleza de James, era cuestión de tiempo. Pero de no haber venido a Forks Anaiz nunca hubiera querido matarme por que no hubiera conocido a Edward. Obviamente venir aquí no había sido una buena idea pero no me arrepentía de nada; Los Cullen eran personas increíbles, más humanas que cualquier otra persona, había vuelto a reencontrarme con Jake y el beso con Edward definitivamente había valido la pena.

La cama se hundió a mi lado y voltee a ver a Jake que se estaba acomodando con dolor. Los dos fijamos la vista en el techo y no dijimos nada durante varios minutos.

-No voy a dejarte morir Bella-

-Tú eres el que no deseaba que me convirtiera-

-Si pero… Entiendo tu postura, simplemente no podrías vivir como un vampiro. Pero… ¿Y si estas a punto de morir?-

-Moriré. Es el ciclo natural- Suspire- Explícame por que no eres miembro de la manada-

- Todos estos años Billy estuvo diciendo que mi madre había muerto en un accidente de coche y la verdad es que ella murió dándome a luz. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si supiera que mataste a tu madre?-

-¡Tú no la mataste!-

-Da igual, después me entere que todo el mundo sabía la verdad, incluido Sam y no pude evitar odiarles. Ellos me ocultaron algo sumamente importante y se supone que en la manada no puede haber secretos, mucho menos de ese calibre-

-Te sientes traicionado-

-Si, bueno… estoy reconsiderando la idea de volver a entrar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que finalmente, en este momento, todos tenemos el mismo objetivo: mantenerte viva. Y hay más ventajas luchando con una manada que en solitario-

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y él acaricio mi cabello con cuidado.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo me fuera?- pregunte.

-Sería peligroso. Estarías sola y Los Vulturi igualmente te encontrarían. Es mejor que te quedes aquí, con nosotros cuidándote-

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome terriblemente segura entre sus brazos.

-No voy a dejar que te hagan daño- susurró él y su mano acaricio mi espalda intentando relajarme.

-Lo se- susurre y me di cuenta que era verdad; Jake no dejaría que nada malo me pasara.

-Mmm… ¿Bella?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podrías presentarme a tu amiga Ángela?-

Me levante de golpe -¿Te gusta Ángela?-

-¿Estas celosa?-

-No, Ángela es genial. Aunque si quieres salir con ella deberías apresurarte, hay un chico… Ben, creo que se llama que también está tras ella-

-No te preocupes, puedo quebrarle las piernas y decir que fue un accidente-

Fui a dar una vuelta después que Jake se durmió. La idea de Ángela y Jake juntos me gustaba, a pesar de que ella era tímida y Jake un descarado, pero los polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?

Camine sin rumbo entre los arboles dejando volar mis pensamientos, creyendo febrilmente que todo esto acabaría bien y que encontraría a una persona que llenara en mí el vacio que Edward iba a dejar con su partida.

Me prepare mentalmente para la guerra que se avecinaba.

Una rama crujió a mis espaldas y me voltee asustada. Nathan.

Estaba apoyado contra la corteza de un árbol, con las rodillas cruzadas mirándome con sus ojos azules.

-Hola Bella-

-Hola Nathan-

Me acerque a él y sonreí. Nathan era muy especial para mí y no importaba si le quería o no, era mi amigo y me alegraba de verlo.

-Explícame como pasó- dije, sentándome en la raíz de un árbol.

-Tú sabes como es James; un día fue a tu casa y tu ya no estabas, a si que creyó que estabas conmigo. Al ver que no era así, me llevó al sótano de su casa y decidió que me usaría para atraerte. Pero Victoria y el pelearon y el casi me convirtió en modo de venganza contra ella-

-¿Casi te convirtió?-

-A los vampiros les lleva tiempo poder soltar la ponzoña cuando muerden. James nunca había mordido a nadie con la intención de convertirlo a si que no supo hacerlo y no me transforme por completo. Bebo sangre y tengo habilidades, pero puedo salir al sol y comer lo que quiera-

Me acerque a él y quite el mechón rubio que cubría su mirada. Siempre me gustaron los ojos azules de Nathan por que eran el reflejo de su alma; siempre que los miraba sabía si él me estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. Me incline sobre su mejilla y la bese lentamente.

-Me da igual lo que seas. Para mí siempre serás Nathan y nadie podrá cambiarlo-

La noche anterior me había asombrado el saber que Nathan era un vampiro y me había enfurecido. Pero ahora, mirándolo apoyado contra el árbol me di cuenta que no importaba lo que fuéramos, el siempre sería el chico me distinguió en una multitud y que me besó en la parada del autobús. Era Nathan y el solo hecho de tener colmillos no había cambiado su esencia.

Lo abracé instintivamente y su cuerpo de mármol se tenso bajo mis brazos.

-Bella… Aléjate de mí- susurro con voz afilada. Me separe de él y lo mire; sus ojos eran color ámbar y los colmillos extendido.

-Corre-

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, corrí todo lo que pude por el bosque pero tropecé con una gran piedra y caí, golpeándome la nariz haciendo que sangrara.

Me voltee y vi a Nathan pero ya no era él mismo; un monstruo se había apoderado de su cuerpo y se lanzó sobre mi garganta sin siquiera pensarlo.

-

-

-

_Edward pov's_

Me detuve frente a la casa de Emily y entré sin ver a nadie a excepción de ella misma.

Me senté y ella sonrió, como si yo fuera cualquier otro miembro de la manada.

-Sam quiere que me vaya- Susurró en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?-

-Dice que las cosas van a ponerse feas en los próximos meses-

-Si… es una buena idea que te vayas, Emily-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me rehúso, Sam es mi hombre y tengo que estar aquí para él. Además ¿Quién le cocinaría a los chicos?-

-Son grandes y si Sam te dijo que te fueras deberías hacerlo-

Emily enarcó una ceja- Debes de estar cabreado por lo de la chica Swan-

-Ella prefiere morir antes de convertirse en uno de nosotros. Yo… No lo entiendo ¿sabes?, Bella sabe que es poco probable que salga viva de esto y aún así me hizo prometerle que no la salvaría-

-Una promesa es una promesa Edward-

No respondí, por que la verdad que no tenia la más mínima intención de cumplir aquella promesa. Me había jurado a mi mismo que no la vería morir, aunque eso implicara ir contra su voluntad. No era mi intención transformarla en vampiro, pero si era necesario tendría que hacerlo y nada me lo impediría.

-

-

-

Nota de la autora:

La verdad es que a este fics les queda poco; al principio había calculado unos veinticinco capítulos, pero ahora he bajado la escala hasta dejarlo entre diecisiete y veinte, por que no quiero aburrirlos ni irme por las ramas. Desde un principio que tengo claro el final pero ahora lo voy a hacer un poco más dramático. Voy a esforzarme por terminar este fics lo antes posible, por que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y este 11 de febrero se cumple dos años desde que comencé está historia y creo que es demasiado tiempo.

Sé que este capitulo en particular deja mucho que desear pero necesitaba explicar lo de la promesa para seguir con los demás capítulos.

En fin, espero que me manden muchos reviews, tal vez así tenga más inspiración para escribir; lo digo enserio, este ultimo tiempo lo único que me ha mantenido en pie es saber que existe gente que lee mis historias y les gustan (¿Por qué? Es un misterio) me estoy esforzando por mejorar este fics y dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, a si que agradecería mucho sus reviews como forma de apoyo.

Saludos,

Marry's.


	14. Catorce: Dagger

_Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

**Dolor eterno**

**Capitulo catorce: Dagger**

Bella pov's

Los colmillos de Nathan se clavaron en mi cuello y una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de mí; debían de ser las endorfinas que liberan para que no sientas dolor. Me quede quieta, en silencio, esperando a que terminara. James ya me había mordido antes y sabía lo que se sentía, pero Nathan era distinto. Una serie de imágenes y sentimientos se colaron por mi cuerpo; cuando me vio en el auditorio, mi voz, el sonido de mi risa, el color de mis ojos, nuestro beso, el pánico que sintió cuando se enteró que James me había mordido, la pena al ver que yo me había marchado a Forks y el deseo incontrolable de beber mi sangre. Me llevo unos segundos darme cuenta de que todas esas cosas eran los pensamientos de Nathan que se habían colado por mi mente cuando sus colmillos tocaron mi cuello.

Lentamente comenzó a alejarse de mí y las imágenes desaparecieron de mi mente, dejándome inexplicablemente sola y vacía.

-Bella… yo… lo siento tanto- susurró, con voz débil. Intente decir algo pero el frio se colaba por mi cuerpo sin dejarme pensar.

Me afirme en la raíz del árbol y me puse de pie despacio, como si me fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento.

Comencé a caminar despacio de vuelta a la mansión Cullen y agradecí que Nathan no me hubiera seguido o intentado detenerme. Aún no me explicaba el por que yo había podido sentir y ver lo que Nathan pensaba mientras me dormía, pero seguramente era por que él no era un humano del todo. Abrí la puerta despacio, sintiéndome terriblemente débil y camine hasta mi habitación.

Me lancé sobre la cama y me quede dormida en cosa de segundos. Soñé con James. Soñé que me golpeaba hasta cansarse y mi boca sangraba; Victoria estaba atada a una cama al otro lado de la habitación y Anaiz sonreía en la ventana. Me di cuenta que estábamos en una tienda, la de los Newton por la decoración. Yo estaba atada de piernas y brazos a una silla e intentaba soltarme sin éxito. No escuchaba nada, pero recuerdo algo, una frase que James dijo _"No debiste haber mordido a Bella, Nathan"_

Desperté jadeante. Estaba sudando como nunca y temblaba incontrolablemente. No había sido un sueño, jamás he soñado algo así; realmente pasó. James golpeó a Nathan por mí y yo lo pude saber por que se creo un lazo entre nosotros dos después de que el mordió, un lazo distinto. Ahora yo podía saber cuando Nathan estaba bien o en peligro.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Me levante y corrí hasta el piso inferior gritando el nombre de Carlisle. Él apareció con Esme, pero yo solo pedí hablar con él. Me llevo a su despacho y ordeno que nadie nos molestara. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que él me ofreció un pañuelo.

-¿Qué está mal, Bella?-

-James intento transformar a Nathan en vampiro, pero no resultó bien y ahora él es mitad humano mitad vampiro. Hoy fui al bosque y me encontré con Nathan, él no se pudo contener y me mordió-

-¿Te sientes… extraña?- me di cuenta que Carlisle creía que Nathan pudo haber intentando transformarme.

-No, no es eso, cuando Nathan me mordió yo pude sentir lo que él sentía, pude leer sus pensamientos-

-Los Vulturi tienen a un chico, Nahuel. Él es mitad vampiro también y nos dimos cuenta que cuando muerde a una persona, se crea una vinculo entre ellos y esa persona puede ver y sentir lo que él siente. El vínculo comienza a desaparecer a la semana después y solo se renueva si Nahuel vuelve a morderlo-

Eso confirmaba que no era un sueño, que había sido verdad. Estaba completamente segura que Carlisle no iba a dejarme ir a buscar a Nathan sola, a si que decidí fingir y me sequé las lagrimas.

-Gracias Carlisle, yo solo quería saber que había pasado-

Él sonrió paternalmente y me acaricio la cabeza- Le hemos dicho a Charlie que vas a quedarte aquí, a si que no hay ningún problema-

Le agradecí y volví a mi cuarto. Ideé un plan; disimularía y cuando comenzara a caer la noche saldría diciendo que debía ver a Ángela. Iría donde los Newton e intentaría salvar a Nathan. Probablemente yo debería tener un profundo rencor hacía él por morderme, pero no es así, yo sé que no lo hizo a propósito y que su instinto fue superior. Es entendible; para él soy una bolsa de sangre andante.

Él es Nathan; solo Nathan. Y tengo que salvarlo.

Alice gritó mi nombre y fui hasta la habitación de Emmett.

El vestido de Rosalie era un hermoso Vera Wang blanco crudo, que consistía en un corsé ajustado con pedrería de diamantes, la falda de volantes con un gran tajo en la pierna derecha además de una dramática y larguísima cola. Cuando Rosalie se lo probó (con todas las ventanas y puertas aseguradas para que Emmett no entrara), se subió a una plataforma con un gran espejo frente a ella y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, como si quisiera llorar.

Él vestido tenía una personalidad increible que si hubiera sido llevado por cualquier otra persona se hubiera visto vulgar y banal. Pero Rose se veía como una autentica novia, atractiva pero angelical al mismo tiempo.

-Es la primera vez que Emmett y yo nos casamos por la iglesia- Dijo, sonriéndome. Estaba absolutamente radiante y por primera vez me pregunté si yo llegaría viva a su boda, o a la mía propia. Tal vez no saldría viva del "rescate" de Nathan, pero al menos moriría sabiendo que valió la pena.

Rose era, la mayor parte del tiempo, altanera y fría, pero cada vez que veía a Emmett su mascara caía y solamente quedaba ella, vulnerable ante todos.

-Tú y Emmett se quieren mucho…- murmuró Alice mirando absorta el vestido.

-Emmett es el amor de mi vida-

Deseé el poder sentir aquel tipo de amor noble y sincero. Deseé poder quitarme el corazón y lanzarlo algún lugar; mi amor por Nathan y Edward era enfermizo, me hacía sangrar por dentro a cada paso y nublaba mi pensamiento. Edward era totalmente inalcanzable; él podía tener toda una eternidad para amarme pero yo no deseaba compartirla con él. Y Nathan… Nunca podría estar con él por que no lo amaba de aquella forma… Nathan era mi hermano, un vínculo más allá de la sangre; le necesitaba tanto como para respirar e iría a ayudarlo de una u otra forma.

Rosalie le sonrió al reflejo y se quitó el vestido rápidamente para no arrugarlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Bella?- preguntó Alice

Este era mi momento- Iré donde Ángela Weber, me haría bien estar fuera de todo esto…-

Ella sonrió y yo subí al cuarto a cambiarme. Me calcé unas convers, jeans, una remera azul y una cazadora negra. Rebusqué entre unas prendas unas monedas de plata y una daga; Las tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, supuestamente para intentar matar a James algún día. Obviamente nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero tenía la determinación de matarlo hoy mismo: ahora tenía un motivo distinto.

Me despedí de todos, sumamente tranquila con la daga firmemente empuñada dentro de mis vaqueros. Le recalque el nombre de Ángela a Jake varías veces y salí a buscar mi monovolumen que Carlisle había encargado que trajeran.

A cada minuto me puse más y más nerviosa; Nathan… James… Victoria… Anaiz.

Llegué a la tienda de los Newton casi hiperventilando pero con un coraje desconocido para mí. La tienda, a aquella hora, estaba cerrada y di la vuelta para ver si había alguna puerta trasera como en las pelis. Efectivamente; la había. Era pequeña y caía apenas, pero la abrí silenciosamente y me adentre en la oscuridad del lugar.

Camine a tientas sin ver nada y luego abrí otra puerta encontrándome con Victoria y Nathan. Estaban solos y no había señales de James o Anaiz a si que deje que me vieran.

-Bella ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Victoria que estaba amarrada a la cama.

-Los vi en un sueño- susurré y procedí a desamarrarla. Cuando me dirigí a Nathan no pude descifrar lo que había en su mirada. ¿Odio? _¿…Amor?_

-No te preocupes…- susurré desatando sus piernas y manos.

-Bella… lo siento, ellos me obligaron…- susurró y yo me detuve.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Te obligaron a morderme?-

-Lo obligamos a que te mandara esas imágenes mentalmente. Y tú, tan ilusa como siempre…lo creíste, Bella- dijo la voz de James y me volteé hacía todos lados buscándolo.

Anaiz atravesó la claraboya del techo y cayó grácilmente en el piso. James bajó segundos más tarde a su lado, sonriéndome.

Extrañamente, no ni pánico ni miedo. Sentí rabia; ellos habían usado a Nathan para atraerme y yo había caído nuevamente. No soy del tipo de personas que tropiezan dos veces con la misma piedra y decidí que no existiría una tercera.

Anaiz se acercó a mí felinamente, con sus ojos dorados fijos en mí, esperando que yo corriera imponiéndole un reto. No lo hice; me quede mirándola de frente, diciéndole con la vista que no le temía ni a ella ni a nadie.

-Edward es mío…- Dios, había escuchado eso tantas veces antes…

Se relamió los labios antes de lanzarse sobre mí. Empuñe firmemente la daga en mi mano y se la clave en el cuello sin miramientos, dejándola allí para que no pudiera tocarla.

James se lanzó sobre mi y le lance las monedas de plata al rostro, de donde comenzó a salir humo.

Le dirigí una ultima mirada a Nathan y corrí hasta la puerta, preguntandome si sería la ultima vez que lo vería. Probablemente, asi fuera.

Nota de la autora:

Con lo de la plata, me aderí al tema de morganville vampire, donde dice que los vampiros repelen la plata. Y... nada, me gusto este capi *0* es taaan sencillo.

Gracias x los reviews;

Marry's


	15. Quince: Perfect killer

**Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Dolor eterno**_

**Capitulo quince**:

_Perfect killer _

_Bella pov's_

En cuanto salí a la luz me gire a ver si es que alguno de los dos iba a seguirme. Nathan y Victoria flaqueaban mis espaldas pero ni Anaiz o James se veían; perfecto, estábamos a salvo hasta llegar a los Cullen o encontrarnos con algún miembro de la manada.

-Bella…yo…- susurró Nathan pero se detuvo en el acto.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dije

No pareció creerme.

Caminamos lentamente, con desgana. Aún no podía creerme que yo hubiera llenado de plata a dos vampiros. Era… imposible de imaginar, jamás habría pensando que algún día iba a tener la oportunidad de vengarme por todas las que James y Anaiz me habían hecho. Me sentía increíblemente bien, pero después me di cuenta que esto solamente jodía las cosas.

-Esto solo va a empeorarlo todo- murmuró Victoria como si hubiera leído mi mente. Cuando vi aquella imagen en la mente de Nathan me desespere totalmente y me pregunte que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese ido, pero ¿Cómo puedes dejar morir a una persona que amas? ¿Cómo haces la vista gorda a alguien que te importa mucho, sabiendo que puedes ayudarlo?

-No podía dejarlos morir-

-No estábamos en un verdadero peligro- susurró Victoria.

Yo sonreí irónicamente- ¿Realmente crees que James y Anaiz los hubieran dejado vivos cuando se dieran cuenta que ya no servían para atraerme?-

Eso hizo a Victoria caer en la cuenta de algo más grande- ¡James bebió mi sangre antes de que Nathan te hiciera ver eso! Él sabe donde estamos, la plata no fue suficiente como para matarlo-

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Apuramos el paso y no hablamos nada hasta que llegamos a casa de los Cullen.

-¿¡Donde mierda te habías metido, Bella!?- Gritó Rosalie mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¡Nos tenias tan preocupados!- gritó Alice tras ella y ambas se quedaron quietas cuando vieron a Victoria y Nathan.

Todo se congelo.

-Dijiste que ibas a ir con Ángela y ella llamó preguntando por ti- susurró Alice suavemente, como si el solo hecho de que hablara fuera hacer que Nathan me saltara encima o algo.

-Tranquila, Alice. James y Anaiz los tenían atrapados y yo fui a salvarlos-

Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. Lo siguiente que sé es que llego Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Jasper y todos estaban gritándome sobre el por que yo había decidido ir sola a buscar a Nathan, que pudo haberme pasado algo o podría haber muerto.

-¡Lo se! Pero Nathan y Victoria son mis amigos, no iba a dejarlos morir y tampoco quería inmiscuir a alguien más-

Eso cortó cualquier otro reclamo.

Lleve a Victoria a su habitación y se quedo profundamente dormida en pocos segundos. Nathan me acompaño hasta mi habitación y nos sentamos en la cama, en silencio.

-No lo entiendo- susurré, en voz baja- Sé que James desea mi sangre pero no entiendo el por que hace tantas cosas, no soy la única humana del mundo-

Nathan negó con la cabeza- Eres tú, Bella. Cada vampiro encuentra a alguna persona que tiene una sangre exquisita, que solo tiene ese olor para aquel vampiro. Tu eres la _tua cantante_ de James y no va a descansar hasta matarte y beber la ultima gota de ti; lo martirizas, tu olor, todo de ti le incita a morderte-

Eso lo explicaba todo. Explicaba el por que deseaba tanto matarme, por que hacía hasta lo imposible para conseguirme y no me dejaba en paz. Mi sangre cantaba para él.

Y Anaiz… ella me odiaba por que sentía que yo le había robado a Edward y porque Nathan me quería a mí. Era estúpido pensar que aquellas dos personas harían hasta lo imposible para destruirme, sin importar el precio.

Me di una ducha y luego me puse un vestido azul de Alice hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Desperté a Victoria y bajamos a cenar conversando sobre cualquier cosa que no fuera James.

Jake ya estaba atacando el estofado cuando llegamos a si que tuvimos que comer una rebanada de pie de limón y zumo de naranja. Tampoco tenía mucha hambre y ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo mareada que estaba hasta que llegué al baño y vomite todo lo que había comido.

Camine hacia el lavabo, me enjuague la boca y moje mi rostro. Cuando salí estaban todos mirándome.

-Bella… estas verde- susurró Alice apuntando mi rostro

-Lo se, algo me ha caído mal-

Edward me indico que me sentara junto a él y camine lentamente, con una mano sobre el estomago. Acomodé mi cabeza en sus rodillas y él comenzó a acariciar mi cabello en una caricia sumamente natural. Inmediatamente me sentí mejor; Edward tenía ese efecto en mí. Sentí sus manos deslizarse sobre mi cabello y me relaje automáticamente, fue como si él hubiera estado acariciándome toda la vida, calmando mis ánimos con su dulzura.

Obviamente tener un par de minutos de tranquilidad no era una opción en mi vida. Dos minutos más tarde todos los miembros de la familia se pusieron de pie mirando la puerta y Jake escupió la carne en el contenedor más cercano y adoptó una posición de ataque.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente y ante nosotros apareció Anaiz junto a Tanya.

-¿Qué mierda…?- escuche susurrar a Jasper.

Anaiz traía a Tanya del cabello. La lanzo al suelo y saco una daga de plata envuelta en una tela que colocó sobre el cuello de Tanya. Comenzó a salir humo de la herida automáticamente y Tanya lloró dolorosamente.

-Cuéntales, _perra._ Dile a Edward lo que me hiciste- gritó Anaiz e incrustó aún más adentro la daga.

-Yo…- susurró Tanya.

-¡Quítale la daga o no podrá hablar!- le gritó Carlisle

Anaiz suspiro y le retiró la daga del cuello, pero la dejo descansando en el hombro de Tanya sin tocarla, haciendo que la piel se irritase y sangrase del ardor.

-Tanya tiene que contarles algo. Cuéntales que es mentira que yo morí cerca del río, diles que tú me mataste-

Una lagrima surco la mejilla de Tanya y fue a parar a la daga, de donde salió un humo blanco.

-Yo… yo te amaba, Edward. Estábamos bien juntos, cazando como siempre y comenzamos a tener algo. Pero llegó Anaiz y tú nos dejaste de lado por ella, y yo… no pude soportarlo. Un día la encontré cerca del bosque, ella estaba esperándote y… ella te había llevado de mi lado a si que…-

-Me mataste- susurró Anaiz. Tanya asintió con la cabeza

-Si, yo… intente asfixiarte, pero tu dijiste que nunca más volverías acercarte a él a si que te deje a la orilla del rio. Creí que morirías, ya era de noche y nadie transitaba por allí. Tampoco bebí tu sangre por que me dabas asco-

-Pero James estaba de paso, me vio y decidió salvarme para unirme como su compañera. Cuando supiste que yo había atacado a Bella decidiste venir y contarle una mentira a Edward antes que yo hablara con él y le dijera la verdad-

Nos quedamos en silencio, intentado asimilar lo que Tanya acababa de confesar. Era… difícil de creer. Fue en aquel momento cuando comprendí el verdadero significado de la palabra vampiro: Seres de la oscuridad con cuerpos diseñados para matar, para robar vidas sin dejar ni un suspiro, ni un halito de vida. Son los asesinos perfectos. Todos los que me rodean en esta casa han tenido que matar a muchas personas para hacerse _vegetarianos,_ han sentido la sangre resbalando de sus colmillos, empalagando sus sentidos y las uñas clavándose en la piel. Inclusive la pequeña Alice, tan linda e inocente, tan alegre y vivaz ha matado a personas para ser lo que es hoy en día.

Inclusive Edward. Si, el ha matado para sobrevivir. Por una parte lo entiendo; ninguno de ellos eligió esa vida, fue la última opción que tenían si deseaban seguir viviendo, de una manera u otra. Pero los vampiros han destruido mi vida y han intentado matarme, no tengo la más mínima intención de tener que convertirme en uno de ellos por el solo hecho de desear seguir viviendo. Pero ¿con que calidad de vida? ¿Cuál es el precio que tengo que pagar para vivir eternamente? Matar a personas que no tienen ni siquiera idea de mi existencia. Prefiero arder en el infierno que vivir una vida así.

Estaba comenzando a divagar sobre el tema de Tanya cuando una persona apareció tras Anaiz: James. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y temblaba como una hoja. Vi el hermoso rostro de James con cicatrices rojas por las monedas de plata y me contraje de dolor al pensar en todas las cosas que el podría hacerme si algún me encontraba sola.

Sentí a Edward situarse tras de mí y con uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura protectoramente. Luego Nathan se puso al lado de él y Jake delante de mí, como un escudo protector. No puedo definir lo segura que me sentí, teniendo a los tres hombres más importantes de mi vida protegiéndome por sobre todas las cosas.

-Tranquilícense, por ahora no voy a hacerle nada a Bella- dijo James, con voz suave- Venimos por ella- apuntó con la cabeza a Tanya.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?- preguntó Esme.

-Matarla- respondió Anaiz sin remordimientos, cogiendo a Tanya por el cuello.

-¿Por qué Carlisle no dice nada?- pregunte, en voz baja.

-Es un principio de vampiros, Bella- dijo Edward en mi oído- Si hay algún problema entre dos vampiros tienen derecho a arreglarlo de la forma más conveniente. Puede ser un trato o en un duelo. Creo que Tanya ya sabe que va a morir-

-Pero… Tanya lleva mucho más tiempo como vampiro-

-James es un vampiro viejo y también esta el hecho de que son dos contra uno. Además que Anaiz es la persona que él transformo, si ella le necesita el debe de estar allí para ella-

-¿Eso quiere decir que si tú tienes problemas Carlisle tiene que ayudarte?-

-Si, algo así-

Vi con horror como se llevaban a Tanya y nadie hacía nada para evitar su inminente muerte. Sentí pena por ella, inclusive sabiendo que si yo hubiera sido la humana de la cual Edward se hubiera enamorado hace diez años ella me hubiera matado igualmente.

Me sentí terriblemente mareada y me recargue contra Edward para poder sostenerme en pie. Él me alzo en brazos al estilo nupcial y me quede dormida con su voz aterciopelada cantando un nana

-

-

-

**Anaiz pov's**

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó Tanya cuando la subimos a la camioneta de James y aceleramos- ¿Van a llevarme a otro lugar para el duelo?-

-No, no va a haber duelo- dije yo, sonriendo.

-Si Carlisle se entera que han roto las leyes de los vampiros va a ponerse hecho una furia. Se suponía que iba a ser un duelo o que hiciéramos un trato-

-…Y tu vas a decir que elegiste el trato-

-¡Nunca he dicho eso!-

-¿Prefieres morir?-

Ella se quedó en silencio. Dios, la odio tanto… es tan estúpida.

-¿Cuál es el trato?-

-Cállate- gruño James mientras manejaba y Tanya se quedó en silencio.

Aparcamos la camioneta junto a la tienda Newton y bajamos a Tanya; aquella misma noche comenzaríamos con la primera parte del plan, la más importante de todas y Tanya era el arma perfecta para llevarla a cabo.

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora.**

Anaiz es tan mala que algunas veces me da miedo. Bueno, ahora se sabe por que James quiere matar tanto a Bella y por que Anaiz murió, que siempre había sido súper raro. He de decir que ya lo había planeado desde hace mucho tiempo xD.

XDDDDDD, bueno ¿dudas?

Nos vemos,

Marry's


	16. Chapter 16

_Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_**Dolor eterno**_

**Capitulo dieciséis: The last chance **

La boda de Emmett y Rosalie se concretó al día siguiente. Los Cullen y la manada habían estado discutiendo durante horas después de que James y Anaiz se llevaran a Tanya sobre si era realmente necesario llevar a cabo el casamiento con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Alice dijo que ella había tenido una visión respecto a la boda. Luego se dieron cuenta que aquella visión fue porque Rosalie no pensaba renunciar por nada del mundo a la única boda por la iglesia que iba a tener. Ella misma había hablado con el reverendo Webber y le había contado la verdad sobre su naturaleza para que él aceptara casarlos bajo la ley de Dios. No iba a dar pie atrás respecto a algo tan importante.

Y por más que Bella intentara enojarse con Rose por no posponer la boda unas semanas más hasta que todo se solucionara, no podía. Sabía, que en el fondo, si ella fuera Rose haría exactamente lo mismo. Si Bella tuviera la oportunidad de realizar algo tan importante como aquello, no renunciaría. Es por eso que se despertó la mañana del jueves con un ánimo inusitado recorriendo su cuerpo.

Caminó hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas dejando ver un día común en Forks; nublado, como si el cielo se quisiera echar a llorar. Se quedó un momento mirando el paisaje, recordando la noche anterior. Tanya pudo haber sido muy mala en un pasado, pero no merecía morir a manos de Anaiz y James. Al igual que Anaiz pudo haber amado a Edward antes pero ahora era solo una obsesión enfermiza.

Pensó en Nathan, que seguramente estaba durmiendo en el piso de abajo. Él, que tanto la había amado y ella no lo merecía. Victoria, inocente a todo aquello cuyo único error fue enamorarse de James. Su mente divago en Jake y rogó al cielo que en caso de que hubiera alguna pelea, él saliera vivo para poder tener al menos una cita con Ángela. Y Edward… esperaba que él fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que Bella no era lo suficientemente importante como para arriesgar su vida.

Inhalo el olor a las colinas y a naturaleza y luego se volteo para vestirse.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a Esme mirando la televisión con calma.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- preguntó Bella, sentándose a su lado.

Esme negó con la cabeza- No, trabajamos en la noche para arreglarlo todo-

-¿A que hora es la boda?-

-Es en dos horas más-

Era poco tiempo. Muy poco. Bella corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Rose.

-¡Bella ha llegado!- gritó Alice, mientras se miraba al espejo. Rose estaba sobre la tarima con el vestido strapless rojo que se había comprado

Bella enarcó una ceja- Creí que te vestirías con el Vera Wang…-

Rosalie sonrió- Bella, acabo de casarme por el civil. Ahora lo hare por la iglesia a si que voy a quitarme este vestido-

Bella gimió de sorpresa- ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Ya te casaste por el civil?-

Rosalie asintió- Si. No te invitamos por que fue con un sacerdote… especial. Un vampiro-

Bella se preguntó como era posible que existiera un vampiro sacerdote, pero Rosalie se veía radiante y más humana de lo que alguna vez había parecido a si que no preguntó nada. Junto a Alice la ayudaron a colocarse el vestido blanco, las joyas y el velo.

Alice sentó a Bella frente al gran espejo y maquillo su rostro. Sombras plateadas y color celeste fuerte inundaron su rostro, pero para haber armado tanto jaleo fue bastante poco lo que quedo en su cara. La obligo a ir a ponerse el vestido y cuando salió la ayudo a atarse unas sandalias de tacón alto, negras al tobillo y miro finalmente su gran creación. Bella parecía una muñeca. Su cabello castaño liso como una tabla le llegaba mas debajo de los omoplatos, el vestido le quedaba a la perfección y el rostro se veía en armonía con aquellas sombras.

-Todos se van a morir cuando te vean…- susurró Alice mientras se probaba su vestido violeta.

Bella sonrió y se sentó en la tarima a la espera de Alice, sintiéndose por primera vez, como una chica bonita. Fue consiente de todos sus movimientos, del tacto suave de su cabello en los hombros y como los labios brillaban cuando movía la boca.

Alice salió vestida con aquel esplendoroso y llamativo vestido llenando toda la habitación con su sonrisa y los destellos de la tela.

Mientras miraba a sus amigas terminar de maquillarse Bella se permito no pensar en nada que no fuera aquel momento. Solo iba a pensar en Rose caminando elegantemente al altar y a Emmett recibiéndola. Aquel día era el día de Emmett y Rose, no el de ella.

Alguien toco la puerta. Alice fue la primera en ir a abrir para asegurarse que no fuera Emmett y no viera a Rose con su vestido de novia. Era Edward.

Miró a Rose de pies a cabeza y luego sonrió con aquella mueca que a Bella tanto le gustaba. Pudo ver que Edward estaba contento aquel día, que veía a Rose de otra manera; como su hermana, en sangre y espíritu.

Entonces la mirada de Edward se poso en Bella y todo alrededor suyo desapareció. Solo existían aquellos ojos castaños, solo podía ver los bucles suaves como la seda y el vestido azul haciéndola parecer una diosa. Bella era todo luz en aquella habitación y el no podía dejar de mirarla.

Camino hacía ella, escuchando como un sonido incesante la sangre de ella golpear sus venas desembocada. Sus mejillas adoptaron un color carmín que le hizo pensar en las muchas ganas que tenía de besarla y volver a sentir sus cálidos labios derretirse como miel sobre los suyos.

-Quiero hablar contigo- susurró y Bella tardo unos segundos en entender el significado de las palabras y luego camino con aire confuso hacía el exterior.

Lo cierto era que Edward solo había ido a la habitación para hablar con Rosalie y desearle buena suerte, pero en cuanto vio a Bella se olvido totalmente de su propósito. Había tendido en aquel momento una especie de epifanía; las cosas no eran tan complicadas como el creía, todavía podía salvarla sin romper su promesa.

Bajaron hasta el camino de gravilla que había fuera de la casa. Bella se sorprendió cuando vio un montón de mesas agrupadas estratégicamente, con sillas forradas en género y un montón de utensilios más.

-Van a celebrarlo aquí, al aire libre- dijo Edward, sonriendo. El estomago de Bella bailo la macarena todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a los comienzos del bosque.

Tenía la boca seca y los labios pegados, pero se las arreglo para preguntar- ¿Qué querías decirme?-

Edward la miró como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida; con su alma, con algo más que unos ojos color carbón. Hizo remover su mundo y sacudirlo hasta tal punto que olvido quien era y hacía donde iba.

-Ven conmigo- las palabras fluyeron como música por sus labios y parecieron un susurro del viento.

-¿Qué?-preguntó en un susurro también. Era como si fuera un secreto imposible de creer.

-Ven conmigo- repitió y Bella parpadeo confusa- Ven conmigo cuando la boda termine. No te convertiré, te protegeré y Dios sabe que te amare como nadie va a hacerlo-

El corazón de Bella dio un brinco. Edward le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de irse juntos, de olvidar todo aquello sin tener que convertirse en uno de ellos.

-Pero Charlie…- susurró, comenzado a darse cuenta que habían muchas cosas en contra.

-Podrás venirlo a verlo, al igual que a tu madre, a Reene, a tus amigos. Iremos a la universidad y tendrás la vida que quieres, Bella. No voy a privarte de nada-

-¿Qué ganarías tu con eso? No podre estar contigo siempre-

Edward sonrió débilmente- Tu no quieres renunciar a tu vida y yo te quiero aquí y ahora. No importa lo que pase después-

Bella pensó en Jake, en lo mucho que se enojaría con ella cuando supiera que Edward le había hecho aquella propuesta. Se subiría por las paredes y le arrancaría la cabeza a Edward. Pero, por otro lado, ella era feliz con él… en los pocos momentos que podían estar juntos todo su mundo se reducía a Edward y a nadie más. Él era como una anestesia a largo plazo y se sentía tan bien cada vez que estaba a su lado… Si se iban después de la boda podrían evadir a Anaiz y a James…

Las lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de Bella al pensar que tendría que separarse de todos sus seres queridos, pero deseaba tanto estar con Edward que sabía que con su sola fuerza sobreviviría.

-Esta bien, Edward. Me iré contigo- susurró y Edward la tomó por el borde de la cara para darle aquel beso que cerraría el trato más importante de sus vidas.

La marcha nupcial resonó en la iglesia. Bella se puso de pie con la mano de Edward firmemente cogida a la suya y miró a la entrada a la espera de Rosalie. La iglesia estaba llena de un montón de vampiros conocidos de la familia Cullen y ella era la única humana junto al reverendo Webber. Apretó la mano de Edward aún con más fuerza y el le devolvió el apretón infundiéndole confianza. Estaba nerviosa, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí y contarle a Edward su decisión. Sabía que la manada estaba haciendo rondas cerca de la casa Cullen y se preguntó que tan lejos tendría que mantener a Jake de Edward para que no intentara matarlo. Mucho, supuso.

Rosalie apareció con su esplendoroso vestido blanco tomada del brazo de Carlisle. Alice dio un gritito de alegría al lado de Bella. Comenzaron a caminar hacía el altar donde Emmett se encontraba con aquel traje negro que lo hacía ver ilegalmente guapo.

Cuando Carlisle le cedió el brazo de Rose a Emmett, Bella se dio cuenta de algo en lo que nunca antes se había fijado. Emmett y Rose eran muy distintos, tanto física como mentalmente; Ella era rubia, delgada, de cabello liso. Él era alto, musculoso con un cabello rizado y castaño. Ella era toda arrogancia y control. Él era bromista y relajado. Pero se complementaban. A pesar de sus diferencias, se complementaban estando juntos y eran la pareja perfecta. Como Alice y Jasper. Como ella y Edward… Por primera vez, se sintió parte de la familia Cullen.

Esme fue la primera en llorar. Bella nunca antes había visto a ningún vampiro llorar y le causo tal impresión que ella misma lloro y Alice a su lado no se pudo contener tampoco. Jasper elevó los ojos al cielo, como si intentara hacer una plegaria y Edward sonrió de medio lado.

En cuanto termino la ceremonia todos se dirigieron en a la mansión Cullen. Alice y Jasper se fueron en el Volvo de Edward.

Jasper sonrío y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo a Edward- Puedo sentir que estas muy nervioso. Escúpelo, Ed-

Edward coloco los ojos en blanco y luego miró a Bella. Ella sonrió y asintió- Bella se va conmigo en cuanto termine la boda-

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos en el asiento trasero- ¡Eso es increible! ¿Dónde se van a ir?-

Bella pestañeo confusa- Ahora que lo dices, no hemos pensado en ello…-

-¿Qué tal New York? ¿Seattle? ¿Italia?-

-Da igual, tiene que ser un lugar lejos de aquí donde tengan una buena secundaria para que Bella termine sus estudios-

-Suiza… siempre he querido conocer Suiza- dijo Bella y Edward sonrío dándole un si.

Se estacionaron fuera de la casa y observaron como todos los vampiros ya se habían reunido en las mesas y bebían en copas con sangre. A Bella se le revolvió el estomago y miró hacía otra parte mientras la guiaban hasta la mesa principal, junto a los demás Cullen.

En el momento en el que Emmett y Rose se pusieron de pie para cortar el pastel (una mera tradición humana, porque ellos no iban a comerlo) Alice soltó un suspiro y se quedo quieta. Edward le susurró a Bella que ella estaba teniendo una visión y que había que esperar a que se terminara.

Treinta segundos más tarde Alice miró a Jasper con preocupación y luego se acerco inclino sobre Edward y Bella para susurrarles algo.

-Los he visto…- su voz tenía un pánico que Bella nunca ante había escuchado en ella- Vienen con capuchas hacía acá. Hay que sacarlos a todos y movilizarnos-

Pero era tarde, cinco segundos llegó Jake corriendo en su forma humana con solo unos jeans puestos y una expresión de horror en el rostro.

-Son muchos, no podremos controlarlos- le gritó a Edward y Alice negó.

-No, son solo Aro, Cayo y Marco-

-¡No hablo de los Vulturi!- gritó desesperado pero no fue necesario una explicación más a fondo.

Unos siseos de parte del clan Denalí alertaron a todos. Todos los vampiros adoptaron alguna posición de ataque mientras se arremolinaban en un círculo.

Bella fue atraída hasta el círculo que habían formado y miró con incredulidad quienes eran los atacantes.

James y Victoria iban al frente de todos. Su mirada se guio hasta las fronteras del bosque donde se acercaban más personas. Reconoció a Mike Newton, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, Eric, Ángela, y por último… Nathan. Solo que ninguno de ellos se veía como ellos mismos; estaban más pálidos, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y los colmillos fuera.

Le tomó un buen par de minutos darse cuenta que todos sus amigos habían sido convertidos en vampiros y que ahora eran unos peligrosos neófitos. Inclusive Nathan. Y se acercaban peligrosamente hacía ellos con la clara intención de matarlos.

Nota de la autora:

Se que me demore pero os juro que he tenido uno de sus bloqueos donde no podía escribir nada. La verdad es que aún me cuesta escribir, ya saben; problemas, etc. Esas cosas afectan, a si que deseo terminar pronto este fics xD. Quedan…3 capítulos + epilogo.

Ojala les haya gustado,

Bye.

Pd: acabo de leerme el primer libro de cazadores de sombras "Ciudad de hueso" increible, tienen que leérselo, aunque no trata de vampiros. Si alguien lo quiere, me lo puede pedir y se lo mando al correo.


	17. Chapter 17

_Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_**Dolor eterno**_

_Capitulo diecisiete: You and me_

Bella pov's

No se como, ni cuando, pero en unos pocos segundos estábamos todos en la casa Cullen cerrando puertas y ventanas desesperados. Los lobos estaban al pie de la escalera con la mirada fija en la escalera, esperando que los neófitos entraran en cualquier momento. La manada de Jake y la de Sam estaban luchando como una sola, como iguales.

Yo era la única que estaba sentada en el sillón, con la cabeza entre las manos sin lograr entenderlo.

-¿Por qué harían algo así?- pregunté, al cabo de un rato.

Emmett me respondió- Son… Neófitos Bella, peligrosos como nadie. Tal vez querían crear un ejército-

-¿Pero porque? Anaiz y James podrían haberme matado perfectamente solos-

-Realmente no lo se, odio supongo. Una mujer despechada es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. O tal vez quieren enfrentarnos y convertirse en un poderoso aquelarre-

Era verdad, Anaiz era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Me odiaba por lo que Nathan y Edward sentían hacía mí y James solamente deseaba mi sangre.

-Los Neófitos vendrán directamente a por ti Bella. Solamente desean dos cosas; sangre y pelear. Luego trataran de beber la sangre de los licántropos-

-¡Pero si la beben morirán intoxicados!-

-Ellos solo desean sangre, no les importa si les va a hacer daño o no-

Carlisle caminó hasta la escalera e hizo callar a los demás vampiros- Esta no es vuestra guerra, amigos, sentíos libres de marcharse- gritó y rápidamente la mayoría de los vampiros desaparecieron en un destello de telas y cabellos. Solo quedaron los Cullen y el clan Denalí

-Tanya está con ellos…- susurró Irina, furiosa y con el cabello revuelto- Les mataremos-

Bueno, ellos tenían un muy buen punto.

-¡Allí vienen!- Gritó Sam adoptando una pose de guerra- Manténganse juntos-

Rápidamente todos los Cullen saltaron alrededor mío, cerrándose en un círculo. Rosalie dio un tirón a su vestido y le quitó todo el género dejándolo como una minifalda.

-No tienen que hacer esto, enserio…- susurré atónita. Los Cullen iban realmente a arriesgar sus vidas para salvarme.

-No seas tonta Bella, ahora eres de la familia ¿recuerdas? Y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia- me dijo Emmett en el momento en que los neófitos irrumpían en la casa.

Jared y Paul, impacientes, fueron los primeros en lanzarse hacía Mike Newton. Paul se transformó en lobo y aprisiono con sus garras el cuerpo de Mike, mientras que Jared (como humano) extrajo una navaja de sus bolsillos y le cortó la garganta rápidamente. El cuerpo de mi ex - compañero no dejo de agitarse hasta que Jared terminó de cortarle la cabeza de cuajo.

Me estremecí de dolor y tristeza; podrían ser unos neófitos, pero habían sido mis compañeros y había compartido con ellos.

Esa pequeña masacre desató el terror en la casa; Jessica Stanley se lanzó contra los lobos acompañada de Eric y Taylor. Jake, Seth y Leah se ocuparon de ellos sacándolos a patadas a las afueras de la casa. Escuche gritos y algunos aullidos que se fueron apagando con el ruido que había dentro.

Rosalie se enfrentó a una muchacha rubia, muy parecida a ella. No era Forks, probablemente de otro estado. Salto sobre ella y comenzaron a morderse en el piso.

Lentamente los Cullen comenzaron a separarse mí para atacar a los neófitos. Edward y Jasper fueron los únicos que permanecieron a mi lado en todo momento, como una segunda piel. De pronto Jasper me tomó por los brazos y me subió a su espalda de un fluido movimiento.

Atravesó la casa en un suspiro y nos internamos en el bosque con Edward pisándonos los talones. Divise una casa cerca de un riachuelo y Jasper se detuvo frente a ella antes de que nos estampáramos contra la puerta.

Adentro olía a comida casera y tenía aquel calor de hogar que no se puede explicar con palabras. En la ventana, a espaldas de nosotros, se encontraba una chica de cabello oscuro mirando hacía el bosque.

-¿Están todos mis chicos bien?- preguntó, en voz baja.

-No ha habido bajas, Emily- respondió Edward.

-Gracias a Dios…- susurró y se volteó. Su rostro tenía un par de cicatrices pero en aquel momento fue lo que menos me importaba. Solo podía pensar en los Cullen asesinados por los neófitos. Era algo chocante, pensar que había tanta gente que era capaz de luchar para intentar mantenerme viva.

Jasper y Emily fueron a otra habitación de la casa a conversar sobre algo, mientras que Edward y yo nos quedábamos en la sala de estar.

Edward me sentó junto a él y acunó mi cuerpo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Nos iremos ahora ¿entendiste?- susurró, en voz baja.

-¡No podemos, Edward! Toda tu familia esta allá afuera-

-Tú eres mi prioridad en este momento, Bella. No voy a permitir que nada te pase-

-No voy a dejar que abandones a tu familia por mí-

Ni si quiera éramos una pareja estable y ya estábamos discutiendo. ¿Cómo Edward no podía entender que no pensaba irme sin los Cullen? Tal vez no lo habíamos hablado en la mañana, cuando quedamos de irnos a Suiza, pero creí que era lógico que quería que ellos se fueran con nosotros. Los Cullen eran ahora mi familia y no pensaba dejarla atrás.

Alguien tocó la puerta y di un respingo. Edward se acerco cauteloso y abrió con rapidez.

Eran tres tipos, con capas y el iris rojo. Parecían viejos, sabios y me encogí de miedo en el sillón.

-Ella debe ser Bella ¿no?- preguntó uno.

Edward siseó entre dientes- Si-

Unos gritos en el exterior nos indicaron que la batalla se acercaba peligrosamente a la casa. Emily y Jasper habían salido de la habitación y estaban junto a mí, en el sillón.

-Son Marco, Aro y Cayo- susurró Emily en mi oído.

Jasper se sentó frente a mí y mientras Edward dialogaba algo con los hombres, me entrego algo envuelto en un rectángulo de terciopelo rojo

-Cuando cuente tres, corres ¿vale?- susurró y yo asentí. Ellos eran los Vulturi, era bastante obvio que deseaban beber mi sangre por no ser un vampiro.

Un Vulturi le susurró algo a Edward en el oído y el respondió con un rotundo no

-Bueno, sabes lo que pasara si ella no se convierte ¿cierto?- preguntó uno rubio

-No dejare que la maten-

Ellos hicieron unos ademanes con la mano como si fuera insignificante su declaración. Fue Aro quien se acerco a Edward y le dijo unas palabras que lo dejaron totalmente en shock. Edward tragó saliva pesadamente y su mirada negra se dirigió a mí.

-Será divertido ver como los neófitos de afuera la matan- susurró el de la derecha y rió. Era la risa con menos gracia que e oído en toda mi vida.

Uno de pelo negro dio un paso hacía adelante- Podríamos llevársela…-

_-Uno…-_

Cayo se miro las uñas- Deberíamos apurarnos-

_-Dos…-_

Aro asintió- Si, aún no hemos felicitado a los novios…-

_-¡Tres!- _

Jasper se lanzó sobre Marco, Edward sobre Cayo y Emily le lanzó una daga de plata a Aro.

No se que paso después, solo sabía que corrí como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida

_Jake pov's_

Fue una carnicería. Sangre por todas partes, gritos, euforia e histeria rodeando cada parte de la casa. La manada aún no había tenido ninguna baja, pero había varios malheridos que estaban sin ser atendidos. Era increible lo que unos neófitos podían hacer en media hora.

Los Cullen luchaban par a par, y Emmett ya había matado a más vampiros de los que podía contar. Intentamos contenerlos pero ellos encontraron el olor a Bella en el bosque y se movilizaron como zombie al bosque. Mientras caminaban hacía allá un montón de neófitos se les unieron ¿de donde salían tantos? No era personas de Forks. Al menos no de la secundaria, como el primer grupo. Tal vez eran de otros estados.

Los demás lobos siguieron a los primeros neófitos cortándoles el paso y llevándolos cerca del agua. Habíamos escondido armas de plata en el agua para atacar. Había intentado antes transformarme pero me era imposible mantenerme en fase por más de cinco minutos. La maldita saliva de vampiro que llevaba en mi sangre me lo impedía.

Fui el ultimo en salir. Estaba en el umbral de la puerta, vigilando que nadie volviera cuando olí a un vampiro.

Miré hacía todas partes pero no vi nada. Escuche sollozos cerca de las escaleras y me dirigí hacía ella. Abrí de una patada la hurtadilla que había abajo y me encontré con el cuerpo de un vampiro hecho un ovillo.

Lentamente el vampiro reacciono ante la luz (y mi olor, para ser sinceros) y se volteó. Mi corazón pareció detenerse. Era Angela Weber. Su iris estaba rojo y el cabello revuelto pero no se veía tan hambrienta como los demás. Parecía asustada, temblando de pies a cabeza y sollozando sin lágrimas… _Una niña. _

-¿Es…Estas herida?- pregunté. No podía tratar a Ángela con indiferencia, ella me caía bien y me atraía.

-No…- susurró, poniéndose de pie. Pensé que iba a atacarme pero ella sonrió débilmente- Tranquilo, Jake- susurró antes de pasar por mi lado como un fantasma.

Caminó hasta la ventana. Eran las tres de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a entreverse, iluminándolo todo poco a poco.

-Angela, sal de la ventana ahora- susurre

-Fui la primera a la que convirtieron ¿sabes? Y a la única a la que le dieron sangre, es por eso que no tengo tanta sed-

-Si el sol te ilumina…-

-Moriré, lo sé-

Todos los neófitos los sabían. Cuando te convertían en vampiro el sol podía matarte durante las dos primeras semanas de vida, luego te convertías inmune si había cierta cantidad de sangre humana en tu organismo. Ángela tenía sangre humana en ella, pero no era suficiente. Si el sol la tocaba, todo habría terminado.

Pero, por una extraña razón, no podía concebirlo. A pesar de que era un vampiro y yo los odiaba, no podía ver a Ángela como algo a lo que temer. No podía ni siquiera pensar en ella muerta, inerte…

"_Tal vez la he imprimado"_ pensé. No sería extraño, a muchos lobos les ha pasado. Pero… ¿Se podía imprimir a un vampiro? ¿O se podía siquiera amar a uno de ellos?

Un rayo de sol se coló vertiginosamente por las cortinas y llego a escasos centímetros de los pies de Angela.

Ella hizo el ademán de caminar hacía el sol pero la cogí por los brazos y caímos al suelo. Ella me miró con odio y soltó un rugido entre sus dientes desnudos.

-Suéltame, perro-

-Necesitaras más que un insulto para que te permita morir-

-¿No se supone que me odias? ¿Qué deseas matarme?-

-Se supone, pero no es así. No te quiero ver muerta-

-Pero…-

-Simplemente cállate- le dije antes de ponerle una capucha que estaba botada en el suelo

-¿Por qué haces esto, Jake?- hay estaba de nuevo, la voz de niña buena.

-Me aburría…-

Pero lo cierto era que no podía dejarla morir. Aunque ella fuera un vampiro y yo un licántropo, me había enamorado de ella. De la Angela inocente y gentil, de sonrisa fácil y tranquila.

Dicen que existen momentos decisivos en la vida de una persona cuando se da cuenta de un montón de cosas. Yo me di cuenta que no conocía a Angela de nada, apenas y había hablado con ella pero sentía la necesidad de protegerla tanto (o más) que a Bella.

-Gracias, Jake- susurró cuando corríamos por el bosque.

No respondí nada. La mire de reojo pensando en la buena reprimenda que Sam me daría, pero no me importó. Simplemente estaba feliz porque Ángela estaba viva. Y con eso bastaba

_Bella pov's_

Los Vulturi no me siguieron por el bosque. Me detuve varias veces para chequear mis espaldas y ver que nadie me seguía.

Finalmente, llegué cerca de un acantilado. Miré hacía todas partes, desorientada y escuche una voz que provenía del susurró del viento:

-Voltéate-

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Nathan escondido entre los arboles. Miraba el sol como si fuera algo diabólico y el recoveco donde se encontraba apenas llegaba luz.

Lo miré de reojo. Se veía hambriento y salvaje, pero atisbe algo del verdadero Nathan bajó esa fachada.

-Estoy herido, Bella. Por favor ayúdame…- susurró débilmente.

No pensé, generalmente no lo hago en este tipo de situaciones y corrí hacía él. Él me atrapo en un gran abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi cabello

-¿Dónde estas herido?- pregunté, asustada.

Mire fijamente su rostro y vi que no había nada salvo hambre. Él sonrió relamiéndose los labios y yo di un paso hacía atrás asustada… Había caído. Nathan iba a matarme.

Pero contra mis pensamientos, él me tomó de los hombros y empujo mi cuerpo contra algo duro.

Caí de rodillas al piso y me voltee para ver contra que había colisionado. Se me congeló la sangre y perdí consistencia; Anaiz me sonreía malévolamente y Nathan había desaparecido.

-Finalmente estamos a solas, Bella- siseó.

Pensé en intentar escapar, correr o hacer cualquier cosa. Sin embargo me levante lo más digna que pude y empuñe la daga que Jasper me había dado con la mayor convicción del mundo.

Iba a morir, pero al menos lo haría luchando y con dignidad.

-Si, ahora somos solo tú y yo- susurré.

"_La muerte nos da una sonrisa. _

_Lo único que podemos hacer es devolverle con otra sonrisa"_

_-_**Marco Aurelio. **

_Nota de la autora: _

Joder, acabo de decidir que no habrá epilogo. Solamente dos capítulos más y listo. Si hago un epilogo se verá muy sobrecargada.

Saludos a todos;

Marry's


	18. Chapter 18

_Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_**Dolor eterno**_

_**Capitulo dieciocho: The final **__**countdown**_

_**Bella pov's**_

Anaiz me sonrió despectivamente y se lamió los labios. Dio un paso hacía mi, seguramente esperando a que yo retrocediera pero eso no iba a suceder; ella había convertido a mis amigos, dañó a Nathan y arrastrábamos una deuda pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo.

La apunte con la punta de la daga y la risa bailo entre mis labios- Atrévete-

Ella rio sin alegría- Vas a morir Bella, no se ni siquiera porque lo intentas-

-Probablemente. Pero, no voy a morir sola. Si yo me voy, tú te vienes conmigo-

Y dicho eso, me lancé directamente contra su garganta con la daga empuñada firmemente en la mano. Anaiz me esquivo fácilmente y me dio una patada en la espalda que me hizo caer de rodillas, con la cara en el lodo.

-Perra- susurré antes de hacerle una zancadilla. Ella cayó junto a mí e intente clavarle la estaca en el corazón pero de una sola patada la envió hasta un árbol. _Estaba perdida… _

Rodé por mi espalda hasta lograr ponerme de pie y ambas nos quedamos mirando. Unos aullidos retumbaron en la colina y Anaiz se distrajo al escucharlos. Aproveche mi buena suerte y le di tal patada (y con todo mi odio impregnado) que fue a dar al árbol donde había clavado mi estaca, a pocos centímetros de ella.

Corrí un par de metros antes de que ella me alcanzara y me tomará por el pie; estábamos a escasos metros del acantilado y por un momento consideré la idea de lanzarla al mar, pero eso significaría que yo me iría con ella y existían demasiadas posibilidades que ella sobreviviera a la caída y yo no.

-¿Crees que matándome Edward va a volver a ti?- grité por sobre el sonido de las olas estrellándose contra las rocas.

-¿Tu que crees?- siseó ella.

-No- grité- Edward no te quiere. Lo hizo, hace un tiempo, pero no puede recordarlo-

-Pero algo de mí está en él. Me amaba-

-¿No crees que si te hubiera amado habría vuelto contigo en cuanto supo que fueron novios? ¿No haz pensado en la posibilidad de que Edward no se sintió especialmente feliz cuando supo que había sobrevivido a la muerte? Él ya no te ama-

Anaiz se quedó momentáneamente quieta. Me puse de pie y la miré a los ojos; el viento azotó y me rostro y me recordó a las películas. Una de las dos iba a morir.

-Si tú no estuvieras aquí él me amaría nuevamente-

-Eso no es mi culpa-

-¡Nunca es tu culpa! Primero Nathan, luego Edward. Ellos dos me importaban y tú me los robaste. Realmente no se que ven en ti; eres una humana, ni siquiera eres bonita. Solo un saco de emociones, de piel y huesos que un día van a dejar de existir-

-La diferencia es que yo no soy una perra obsesiva-

Acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Vi a Anaiz contraer su rostro en un mohín de disgusto y avanzar hacía mi con la elegancia de una fiera.

-Te vas a arrepentir…- susurró mientras caminaba. De pronto se quedó quieta y miró hacía la derecha, en dirección a los arboles. No me percate de que diablos estaba mirando y me agache para coger una piedra lo suficientemente filuda para pasar por un cuchillo. _"Gracias, Dios"_ Pensé y me volteé con toda la intención de matarla.

Me detuve en seco cuando vi lo que Anaiz que miraba; Nathan. Se acercaba hacía nosotras, caminando a paso lento. Estaba herido en un costado con algo que parecían las garras de un lobo y se acercaba peligrosamente a la luz del sol. No se como, pero supe lo que Anaiz estaba pensando; Nathan iba a morir si se acercaba al sol. Era un hibrido, mitad vampiro y mitad humano y la luz del sol combinado con la falta y perdida de sangre iban a provocar que su cuerpo se incinerase.

-¡No! gritamos las dos al unisonó cuando vimos que Nathan se apartaba de la oscuridad y era golpeado por los rayos del sol. Inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas y contuve un gemido de dolor e impotencia.

Miré la piedra en mi mano y me pregunté que hacer. Y entonces, oí la voz de Nathan en mi cabeza: _"Hazlo ahora, Bella"_

"_No hagas nada estúpido, Nathan"_ pensé. Tal vez él podía oír mis pensamientos tal y como yo oía los suyos.

"_Es lo que merezco, Bella. Gracias a mi Anaiz logró capturarte "_

Y no lo dude. Me deslice silenciosamente hacía Anaiz que observaba horrorizada y completamente ajena a mí el espectáculo de Nathan y clave con toda la determinación la piedra en su pecho.

Ella soltó un gritó desgarrador y observó la piedra con horror, intento quitársela pero le fue imposible. Sonreí con autosuficiencia y me volteé para internarme en el bosque. Había terminado. Finalmente, lo había conseguido.

Y fue en aquel momento cuando olí a algo quemado y me voltee para encontrarme a Anaiz empuñando la estaca de plata que Jasper me había regalado caminando hacía mí. Ni siquiera alcancé a reaccionar antes de ella, con sus últimas fuerzas, hundiera el frio metal en mi garganta.

_Edward pov's_

Los lobos se habían hecho cargo de James y un buen puñado de neófitos. No los habían matado a todos, a algunos los amarraron para que Carlisle los revisara y vieran si podían ser unos buenos vampiros y sobrevivir a la transformación. Los Vulturi habían resultado heridos pero no lo suficiente. Varios de sus secuaces habían llegado y mientras los curaban Demetri y Félix habían reclutado a la otra mitad de neófitos (los peligrosos y deseosos de sangre) para su ejército y con el pasar de los minutos había llegado Alec que tranquilizó a los más feroces.

De pronto un gritó de dolor irrumpió en el campo y todos nos quedamos quietos.

Jake suspiró- Nathan- susurró.

Entonces me di cuenta que donde estuviera Nathan, estaba Bella. Y donde estaba Bella, estaba Anaiz.

Jacob pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo y cruzamos miradas cómplices. Corrí con Jake, mi familia y algunos lobos pisándome los talones hasta el borde del acantilado donde encontramos el cuerpo de Nathan incinerado. El sol había comenzado a esconderse antes de quemarlo por completo y solo quedaba su esqueleto.

-Deberíamos lanzarlo al mar- dijo Seth antes de que junto a Jared los cogieron con asco y se acercaron al mar para lanzarla. Fue en ese momento cuando se quedaron totalmente quietos frente a algo que no podíamos ver y Seth susurró lentamente:

-Edward, tienes que ver esto-

-Ahora no Seth, trató de escuchar los pensamientos de Anaiz- susurré cerrando los ojos para buscarla mejor. Sentí la mano de Carlisle descansar sobre mi hombro y miré hacía donde él me apuntaba.

Camine despacio hacía donde Seth y Jared se encontraban y desee jamás haberlo hecho. Anaiz estaba boca abajo con el cabello rubio desperdigado sobre la hierba totalmente inmóvil. Descubrí que no había registrado sus pensamientos por que no los había, ya que ella estaba muerta. Y luego, lo peor de todo: olí la sangre de Bella y me fue imposible mantenerme de pie al que a unos metros del cuerpo de Anaiz estaba Bella con una estaca clavada en la garganta.

Me arrastré hacía su cuerpo y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho intentado encontrar un atisbo del latido de su corazón para transformarla. No hallé nada más que el silencio acompañándome.

Estaba muerta pero yo me negaba a aceptarlo. Me aferré a su cuerpo como si fuese un salvavidas y lloré.

Supongo que estuve llorando mucho tiempo. Después de todo, las dos mujeres que alguna vez amé estaban muertas.

Fueron Carlisle y Emmett quienes me separaron del cuerpo de Bella. Pero fue imposible que me separara más que un par de segundos de ella porque cogí su cuerpo laxo, como el de una muñeca rota, entre mis brazos y caminé hacía el bosque con ella. Los lobos se hicieron a un lado para dejarme pasar y evité hablar rotundamente con mi familia.

No podía entender como alguien podía sentir tanto dolor. Lo que sentía en mi pecho era más fuerte de lo que alguna vez imagine; quebraba mi alma y me hacía sangrar por dentro. No se muy bien como llegué hasta la casa de Sam y dejé el cuerpo de Bella sobre el sillón. Recuerdo que Jacob lloró por su amiga y yo solo lo observé inerte, lejano a todo su dolor. Demasiado ensimismado en mis pensamientos, en mis emociones. Me di cuenta que finalmente yo lo había dado todo por ella y no había sido suficiente; vencí mis demonios pero no fui capaz de salvar a Bella de su destino. La cuenta regresiva se había detenido y la muerte se la había llevado de mi lado.

Lo único concreto que sé, es que en el momento en el que Isabella Marie Swan murió, se llevo en ella el último recóndito pedazo de alma que me quedaba.

**Nota de la autora:**

Y este es el fin. Si, créanlo o no aquí termina. Queda un capitulo final que es en realidad el epilogo.

La verdad es que yo tenía planeada la muerte de Bella desde el principio y espero que no se enojen xD. Colgaré el epilogo el 12 de agosto.

Nos vemos,

Marry's


	19. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

**Dolor eterno**

** Epilogo **

La muerte de Bella afectó seriamente la vida de todos; Alice, quien había sido una de las más cercanas a ella se encerró en su habitación sin hablar con Jasper ni nadie de la familia, mientras la oscuridad se cerraba sobre ella como un manto y la aislaba de todos. Había tenido una visión donde se veía a si misma un montón de días lamentando la muerte de su amiga y luego Jasper la llevaba a rastras a cazar, por lo que supuso que necesitaba sopesar su muerte y sentirse mal físicamente para poder seguir adelante. Y fue eso exactamente lo que hizo; luego de seis días sin beber sangre Jasper derribo su puerta y la cogió entre sus brazos para llevarla a cazar animales. Cuando hubo matado a una gacela y la sangre tocó su paladar, fue como un nuevo despertar en su vida; ella había visto morir a un montón de amigos, pero tal vez el hecho de que Bella fuese humana cambiaba las cosas notablemente a si que cerró sus ojos y se concentró en tratar de quitar de su alma aquel pedazo que Bella dejó en ella; su humanidad e inocencia y sintió como en el fondo de su corazón Bella se convertía en recuerdos a blanco y negro que dolían pero eran podía soportarlos, que estaban allí pero no la atormentaban. Le pidió perdón por no haberla podido salvar, por no haber tenido una visión que la ayudara a mantenerla con vida. Y sintió como Bella la perdonaba, a si que aquella tarde volvió a casa con Jasper cogidos de la mano, como una pareja de adolescentes (y no un par de vampiros con muchísimas décadas encima) con la firma convicción que Bella se encontraba en un lugar mejor.

Para Rose y Emmett tampoco fue fácil; Bella había muerto el día que se supondría sería lo mas bonito de sus vidas y ahora era solo una fecha dolorosa. Se marcharon al extranjero durante muchos meses, manteniendo el contacto con su "familia" de vez en cuando y dedicándose al cien por ciento en su relación dándose cuenta que a pesar de ser vampiros ellos también podía morir, que no eran indestructibles. Alimentaron su amor con el miedo que tenían a perderse y sus pilares fundamentales fueron ellos mismos, viviendo en su propio mundo.

Pero fueron sin duda alguna Jake y Edward quienes lo pasaron peor que nadie. Para ellos no existía consuelo alguno y mucho menos epifanías divinas; Bella estaba muerta. Y eso era todo. Ya no respiraba, no tenía pulso y estaba fría como el mármol muchos metros bajo tierra.

La gran diferencia entre Jake y Edward es que Jake tenía alguien en quien apoyarse; Ángela. A pesar

De que era un vampiro y su Némesis natural, Jake sabe que no podría haberlo logrado de no ser por ella; en un momento de su vida todo se redujo a Ángela y lo que su apestoso olor a chupasangres le producía, por que quería odiarla pero no podía, quería que ella se fuera y le dejara solo, pero todas las mañanas cuando despertaba ella seguía allí, mirándolo. Finalmente comprendió que la vida no era justa; Dios le había regalado a Ángela y le había dado una segunda oportunidad con ella, pero a cambio le había quitado a Bella; su mejor amiga. ¿Había valido la pena? ¿Todo lo que sucedió, todas las cosas que hicieron para mantenerla con vida? No lo sabe. Algunas veces ve la sonrisa de Ángela y da gracias a Bella (Por que ya no cree en Dios, no después de todo lo que a pasado) porque Ángela se convirtió en el lucero que guía su vida.

Pero Edward… Edward es una historia distinta.

6 meses. Solo pasaron 6 meses y se dio por vencido; cantó su última nana con la noche como su único testigo, cogió su cazadora y salió de prisa a la carretera. Condujo en su volvo hasta Volterra sin necesidad de descansar y fue directo donde los Vulturi.

Alice lo vio venir pero no se lo dijo a nadie. Después de todo, esos últimos meses habían sido una maldición para Edward y solo existía un remedio para librarlo del dolor. Y el acaba de tomar una decisión ¿correcta o no? No había forma de saberlo, la vida da muchas vueltas…

Solo estaba Aro en la habitación cuando Edward llegó. Aro estaba de espaldas, mirando el atardecer pero perfectamente conciente de la presencia de Edward en la habitación.

Cuando el sol hubo bajado completamente y solo las estrellas iluminaban la noche, se volteó y observó a Edward.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?- preguntó. No era necesario tocar a Edward y leer su mente para saber lo que deseaba; todos iban por lo mismo: la muerte.

Edward asintió. No daba más, no podía vivir con el recuerdo de Bella atormentándolo, robándole la poca paz que alguna vez tuvo. La amó tanto que sabía que si cerraba los ojos por más de un minutos podía sentir su mano caliente sobre su mejilla, sus labios fundiéndose sobre los suyos o su mano cogiendo la suya, dándole vida. Y no podía vivir así, no con el recuerdo de la mujer que alguna vez amó y que jamás volvería. Su amor por Bella seguía siendo igual de obsesivo como lo había sido cuando ella estaba viva y era bastante obvio que no se iría. Nunca; seguiría marchitándolo, devorándolo de a poco ¿para que vivir entonces? ¿Para que desgastarse emocionalmente?

Caminó hacía Aro y él tocó su cabeza. Los Vulturi nunca mataban sin un buen motivo, pero se podía hacer una excepción; siempre las había.

Las palabras que Aro le había dicho en la casa de Sam, aquella tarde en la que Bella murió resonaron en la cabeza de ambos

"_Amar a una humana solo puede significar una cosa: __**dolor eterno**__"_

Y con aquella palabras grabadas en su conciencia sintió como varias capas se ondeaban a su alrededor y solo atinó a sonreír. Finalmente, después de todo aquel dolor, iba a morir. El no deseaba el dolor eterno, solo quería librarse de su condena.

No dolió; al contrario, se podría decir que hasta disfruto los pocos momentos que duró. Y lo siguiente que sucedió después de que Los Vulturi lo mataran fue lo más increíble que alguna vez haya experimentado; la risa de Bella eclipso sus oídos, su perfume llenó el espacio blanco e luminado donde estaba y la escuchó hablar:

-¡Hey, mira Elizabeth! Edward se ha demorado un montón en llegar-

Hecho la cabeza hacía atrás, y rió

**Nota de la autora:**

Y este es el fin, fin, finito. No puedo creerlo; después de tanto tiempo, finalmente terminé esta historia. Un gran hito en mi vida xD

Agradezco a todos los que me siguieron, lo que se fueron, lo que postearon una vez y no los vi más, a lo que me postean siempre e inclusive a esos que todavía me leen. Fueron increíbles durante este tiempo.

Las palabras sobran, después de todo lo que he sentido escribiendo esto.

Muchas gracias por su "sintonía" y nos vemos en otra de mis historias.

Se despide profundamente agradecía por las buenas criticas y las malas también,

Saludos a todos

Marry's


End file.
